Throne of Glass
by Emperor Lulu
Summary: Everything he knew was gone. Everything he loved was taken from him. All that was left was an empty hatred in his heart, and an unending lust for vengeance. The one thing he knew was that happiness is like glass, so easily shattered. With nothing left to lose, he sets out to take back everything.
1. My Oath to You

**Throne of Glass**

 **This is an idea I've had for a very long time, and I'm very excited to get it started. This chapter is pretty long, at least for my standards, but its a necessary length for the introduction. I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter one: My Oath to You**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nunnally vi Britannia. Time of death, 6:23 PM. Age: 7."

The words echoed through the room, carried by the heavy silence. Doctors and nurses began to file out of the room, their minds either relieved or uncaring. None truly saddened by the events they had just witnessed.

Not that it even mattered anyway. Lelouch himself couldn't care less what they thought. The small boy was crouched in a corner of the room, emptiness in his eyes that seemed an endless void. The once brilliant amethyst as dead as his sister's. He stared straight ahead as the words echoed in his mind, filling the void with utter despair.

Nunnally is dead.

She's gone.

They're both gone.

He desperately attempted to recall his memories of her. Her smile, her bright eyes. Images flashed through his mind of her in the gardens, with Euphy; and then he remembered seeing her there. Lying on the table so helplessly, perfectly still.

They had been cruel enough to take his mother from him, and still fate conspired to rob him of his beloved sister as well. He had nothing, there was nothing left.

A tear forced it's way from his eye as his face remained unmoved, hidden by his folded arms.

Why?

He was vaguely aware of the arms that found their way around him, and the small body that huddled next to his own. No words were said, nothing to comfort him other than her pink hair flowing over his arms and her gentle hands squeezing his shoulder. He knew she was just as heartbroken as he.

He could hear the foot steps pacing back and forth around him, a flustered and angered young woman leaving them.

"What do you mean it's over?!" He heard.

"That's ridiculous!" She continued to yell into the phone. Cornelia angrily threw her phone against the wall, not watching to see where it landed.

Lelouch slowly shifted his gaze to look at his older sister as she put a hand against her forehead, anguish filling her whole face.

"Father has ceased the investigation." She spoke bitterly.

It took a while for the words to reach his ears, for them to make sense in his mind. When he finally understood what Cornelia had said, something snapped.

The void was instantly consumed with an engulfing inferno. His thoughts alight with a newfound fury. The despair was gone. In its place, a hatred began to grow out of his remorse.

The word he spoke was not filled with the overwhelming anger his sister possessed, but a more terrifying and sinister calmness one would not expect from the small boy. He lifted his head up, his hair parting from his face. "What?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All traces of weakness gone from his eyes, an entirely different person marched into the throne room of the Holy Britannian Empire. It was as if a storm followed in his wake that left the nobles beside him in an uneasy silence.

When Lelouch approached the throne that his father sat upon, the emperor himself could feel the small boy's aura clash with his own. A war of wills had begun long before a single word was uttered.

"Your majesty." Lelouch's words cut through the silence like a knife. "My mother the empress, and my sister are dead."

The man upon the throne raised an eyebrow. He had not yet heard of Nunnally's departure, it was an unfortunate side affect. "Old news, what of it?"

Lelouch twitched, struggling against the unbridled fury within him that threatened to break out. But he held it in, he had more still to say. "I have been informed you have called off the investigation, might I inquire as to your reasons for this?"

The emperor huffed, so that was his reason for coming here? "You sought an audience with me to ask a mere question?" With his tone slowly rising, the emperor's will rose to push against his son's.

"For what reason would you refuse to punish those who have found weakness in your house father? Are you not the emperor of Britannia, the most powerful nation to have ever graced the earth?" He asked, almost mockingly. "Why would you let someone get away with this?!" Lelouch shouted, his voice losing to his emotion in the end.

Charles gave a small smirk no one could see. The boy was attempting to play this against him in quite a clever fashion. However, Lelouch simply could not know the true circumstances behind his mother's death, nor the reason he stopped investigating it.

"I have no time to waste with such grievances nor resources to expend on petty matters." He answered. "I have far more important things to deal with than your childish antics!"

"Childish?" Lelouch whispered. "My family is dead and I may as well be too! You did nothing to protect them and you didn't even bother to see your own daughter before she died!" He yelled, his emotions completely taking over his thoughts.

"She died because she was weak. There is no reason to bother with such fragile weaklings!" The emperor retorted with a powerful voice.

Lelouch's face contorted into a picture of rage. "That's it then?! The weak die off to make way for the strong. Your cruelty knows no bounds father." He spat.

The accused emperor twitched, enraged by his son's blatant disrespect. "You will soon find out just how cruel I am!" He yelled and stood from his throne, raising the line between father and son. "You will be sent to Japan as a bargaining chip. You will learn that you are nothing to me! Nothing but a tool that I shall use at my disposal as I see fit!"

Refusing to back down, an unafraid Lelouch took a step toward his father. He had nothing left to lose. "Let's call it what it is. You mean to sign my death warrant then say it like you mean it!" He shouted as loudly as he could. "Don't you dare pretend to offer me mercy. I know exactly what that means."

The emperor narrowed his eyes at his son. The boy was absolutely determined to stand against him. A small part of him-a very small part, was proud his flesh and blood was so bold and fearless. But the rest was simply annoyed. "Perhaps I may do just that then." He said with a snarl.

The emperor of Britannia sat back in his throne, a stone cold look on his bitter face. "Leave my sight boy."

Lelouch stood still, glaring at his father, refusing to back down. "Don't ever think for a moment that I am helpless." He relaxed his posture, standing straight forward against the emperor. "I will return father. The day you forget about me will be the day you fall from your throne." He vowed.

"Wrong." The emperor instantly boomed. "I have already forgotten you boy."

Lelouch glared at him, and whipped around to face the door. His back to his father. "I will have my revenge." He spoke. "That is my oath to you."

He began walking, the piercing gaze of the emperor burrowing into the back of his neck.

"Your majesty."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The news of what occurred then spread quickly across the empire. Most believed it to be the temper tantrum of a spoiled young prince, as they had no insight as to the circumstances of the outburst. As the commoner empress, Marianne vi Britannia was well known among the common civilians, but her children were not. And unfortunately many failed to see a connection between the deceased empress and the young prince.

Yet at the same time there were more than a few others who would rather see the 'tainted' vi Britannia line forever removed: the budding purist faction's first leaders among the highest on the list of people who wanted to see Lelouch dead.

It was problematic enough that Lelouch decided to leave in complete secrecy. Both to avoid enthusiastic journalists as well as those with more ill intentions. No one outside those directly involved were privileged the knowledge of his final departure of the Britannian homeland. Not even Cornelia and Euphy, who only discovered his absence long after he had arrived in Japan.

When he stepped off the plane he was greeted by a single Japanese woman named Sayoko who guided him to a car. From there he was taken directly to his prison called the Kururugi house. Before he even made his way to the house he was met by his prison warden. Standing beside the gate to his home was prime minister Genbu Kururugi. To the side of the slightly larger man was a much older and bald man Lelouch believed to be Lord Taizou Kirihara. To the other side of the prime minister was a young boy with curly brown hair who held a deep scowl on his face, in which Lelouch immediately felt annoyed by.

He positioned himself in front of the prime minister and looked directly at his stern face. "Prime minister Kururugi, my thanks for housing me during my stay." He took a deep bow and watched as Genbu did the same. Between the bangs hanging in front of his eyes Lelouch suddenly noticed a little girl peering at him from behind Kirihara whom he hadn't noticed before. Her large, inquisitive eyes shone with a curiosity all too much like someone he once knew. And seeing them suddenly brought a sick feeling inside his stomach.

He rose from the bow and turned himself to the older man and the little girl quickly hid herself behind him. Kirihara looked straight at the young boy and the cold lifeless eyes of his. A cold shiver ran through him as the boy spoke. "Lord Taizou Kirihara correct?" He asked, lowing himself to bow before Kirihara.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, returning the bow. He couldn't help but stare at the young prince as he continued.

"My father sends his regards. He hopes the relationship between Britannia and Japan may improve when the next meeting is held." The boy gave a light snort at his own words. He was taken by the maid Sayoko to the house, along with Suzaku and Kaguya who tailed behind them.

A long silence was held between the two Japanese men, before Kirihara spoke. "There is something terribly wrong with that boy."

Genbu nodded silently. He too saw the look in his eyes.

"What was his name...vi Britannia?" Kirihara frowned. "I've heard that recently." He attempted to recall the name he was certain had shown up recently before.

"Empress Marianne." Genbu remembered.

"Ah." Kirihara realized. That made all to much sense. What a tragedy. "I see."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The few months Lelouch spent at the Kururugi shrine could be described as nothing short of hell on earth. Every one of the maids and servants treated him with disrespect. Not sounding spoiled, he didn't mean a lack of 'royal' accommodations, that he held no taste for. No, the people here genuinely despised him. And they certainly didn't mind demonstrating it. Although the prime minister restrained himself, even he held no respect for Lelouch. The only one who ever spoke to him without malice was Sayoko, the maid he first met at Japan. Her and the little girl Kaguya. Her inquisitive nature reminded him so much of Nunnally he couldn't help but find a small attachment to her. And luckily the young Sumeragi heiress didn't seem to share the blatant disregard for him that her family and friends did.

No not of them however, was worse than Suzaku Kururugi. The son of the prime minister was by every one of Lelouch's definitions: absolutely annoying. When you coupled ridiculous Japanese honor with naive ignorance, you get Kururugi. The stupid fool never let up with his absurd reasons why Japan was better then Britannia. He took Lelouch's presence as a personal insult to his people and quite frankly, Lelouch wanted to strangle him. He would come right after his father.

He wouldn't even really care much except for the fact that he forced to spend time with Suzaku every single day he was here. Kyoshiro Tohdoh, or as Lelouch knew him; Sensei, was charged with training Suzaku in both martial arts and physical endurance. And much to his dismay, Lelouch was dragged kicking and screaming headlong into it. And if his disdain for exercise didn't kill him, Kururugi's constant damnable mocking would get him to do it himself. It would save his father the trouble. Every single day, he woke up at the crack of dawn to run himself into exhaustion only to be thrown to the ground a hundred times by Suzaku during their combat training. The difference between the two was them was more than apparent. And the only reason Lelouch even tried was to show that fucking bastard He was not to be messed with.

Unfortunately that had not happened yet.

Still, he found solace whenever Kaguya came to the Kururugi shrine. Much like him, her young appearance hid a much brighter mind then you would expect to find. His own level of intelligence was closely matched to hers, only separated by his access to much more knowledge. And that knowledge was more than eagerly devoured by the young Japanese girl.

At one point a couple months or so ago, Kaguya had asked Lelouch what the board adorned with black and white pieces he always had set up in his room was. Although it first surprised him, Lelouch realized it would make sense that she had no idea what chess was. But he was more than happy to show her what his absolute favorite past time was. At first, he found it a bit difficult to play against someone so inexperienced, his boredom longing for a better opponent. But it didn't take long for Kaguya to soon catch on to the game. And much to his chagrin, she found it easy to play against Lelouch's own strategy. He had to start putting quite an effort into his undefeated streak against her that he feared he would soon lose.

He watched as she moved her hand across the board, placing her white bishop much too close to his king. He stared down the board, stressing at the game as he discerned what a disadvantage his was currently in. He could see it on her face. She winning and she knew it.

His hand hovered over his knight, debating the the choice he had. Sacrifice the knight, or risk a boxed in king. She was slowly eating away his pieces and it frustrated him to no end.

He picked up his rook and slid it in front of the bishop. She thought he would move the knight, he wouldn't play her game.

A large grin found its way onto Kaguya's face as she snickered. A rook of her own was placed right where his should have been.

 _Damn it!_

He didn't put everything into consideration before acting. It was a stupid move on his part, and he was paying the price. He could now take her bishop, but her rook was right in the wrong place.

"Okay I admit, you're getting better." He muttered. That earned an even wider grin from Kaguya.

"You're playing chess again?"

Lelouch turned to see Suzaku approaching the pavilion the two of them sat at. His tone a mocking one rather than an inquisitive one.

"Yup." Kaguya answered. "And I'm winning this time!" She gleefully told him.

Suzaku huffed, turning his head. "Chess is a stupid game anyway. It's just a copy of shogi.

Lelouch fumed, turning red. "Really?

Chess has been around for centuries. It's a far better game. Besides, the metaphor behind it is much more symbolic." He defended, very personally offended over his favorite game.

Suzaku scoffed. "Whatever, that doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does. Chess is a metaphor for war." He retorted. He placed a finger atop a pawn, and twirled it in place.

"The pawns are great in number, and their separate value is very minimal. And yet a good leader knows they cannot win without them. Because a bad leader will soon find them their downfall."

He removed his finger and placed it upon the square rook. "The rook is a piece to be relied upon. Just as its appearance dictates it is a fortress to be reckoned with. It is straight forward both in attack and ideal. The bishop," he rested his hand on another piece. "Is cunning, lying in wait and striking when least expected. A crucial piece on an offensive."

He then came to the knight. "The knight is both honorable and powerful. He is able to penetrate even the strongest of defenses. Yet, his nearsightedness stemming from his own pride may come to be his down fall."

"Then there's the queen. Your indispensable ally whom you cannot rely more upon. The most powerful, and most useful. Many go to great lengths to keep their queen protected at all costs. You can tell a lot about a person from how they treat their queen."

"And lastly," he removed his black king from the board, and twirled it in his hand. "You have your king. Although he may not be the most powerful, he is by far the most important. Any piece on the board is willing sacrifice their lives to protect him. For without the king, the entire army is lost."

Suzaku stood there a moment before grumbling. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Chess and shogi are different games Kururugi. Don't compare the two of them." Lelouch stated.

Suzaku frowned in response. "Japanese culture is far more meaningful. It's a culture based on honor and respect."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "That kind of thinking is so narrow minded."

"Besides," he added more quietly. "You'll have to get used to a different kind of thinking soon anyway."

Suzaku stalked off, leaving the two alone at their game. Kaguya looked up at Lelouch and saw his distressed face as he scanned the board. She was seriously enjoying this game. But something Lelouch had just said left a very strange question in her mind. After a moment of running it over she came to believe she knew what he was speaking of.

"Do you think Britannia will invade Japan?" She asked, moving a knight.

Lelouch winced at her move, but remained nonchalant at her question. "I don't think they will."

Kaguya visibly loosened a bit. That relieved her a bit.

"I know they will."

She stopped, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"My father has had his mind set on Japan a long time. The talks and negotiations were nothing more then a means to bide his time in preparation to strike."

"You...really think that?" She asked again."

"Yes." Came the immediate response.

"Oh." Kaguya whispered.

She looked at the board, suddenly finding it less interesting. She wasn't exactly confident in Japan's abilities should it go to war against the Britannian war machine.

"Lady Sumeragi!"

Kaguya turned from the game to see one of her servants waving to her.

"It seems its time for me to go now." She said with a sigh. She arose from her chair and looked at Lelouch. "Although I would like to hope you are wrong, I...I'm not so sure if you are or not."

She looked down, her heavily downcast eyes filled with sadness. "I really hope you're wrong."

After a moment Lelouch replied. "I'm not."

"I was afraid of that." Kaguya finished before turning to meet with her servant who took her to an awaiting car.

After she had left Lelouch looked down at the board and let out a loud sigh. He really wasn't going to win that one. It would seem he had the luck of God. He laughed to himself. More like the of the devil.

"Did Kaguya leave?" A returning Suzaku asked.

"Yes." Lelouch replied blankly.

"I see." Suzaku said, coming around to face the table. He sat there and looked at the board long and hard. Lelouch could see a look of frustration slowly build on his face before he turned to Lelouch.

"I..." He began. "I want to learn how to play chess." He admitted.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Suzaku was expecting a more mocking response, but got a much different one. "Sure." Lelouch replied. Suzaku blinked, and Lelouch gestured to the seat across from him.

Suzaku took it and Lelouch began rearranging the pieces to their starting positions.

"Normally I don't play white, but this time I will. White goes first so I can demonstrate." Lelouch began. Suzaku nodded and watched as Lelouch quickly set the pieces to the ends of the board.

"Now." Lelouch said, putting a hand atop one of the short numerous pieces that lined the front row. "Pawns can only move one space, directly in front of them. Except on their first turn they move can move two ahead." He picked up the piece he was holding and placed it down a single space ahead. "They can move diagonally when the capture an opponents piece, that piece being one it would land on."

Lelouch then turned his hand toward Suzaku and watched him select a pawn and moved it two ahead.

Ah, an aggressive type. Lelouch discerned. Figures.

"The knight moves in an L shape. They are the only pieces that can move over other pieces, and capture an opponents piece they 'land on.'" He explained while moving his piece to where he wanted it.

Suzaku also did the same, moving his knight past the line of pawns.

"Now, the bishop-" Lelouch suddenly stopped.

Suzaku frowned, looking at Lelouch. "What wrong?" He asked.

"Ssh!" He hissed. He was listening to something.

After a moment Suzaku believed he could hear it too. A low rumbling thrum that seemed to vibrate the whole pavilion. "What is-" before he could finish Lelouch interrupted him with a panicked voice. "Suzaku get down!" He yelled not a second before a deafening explosion blinded his vision. He suddenly found his face against the ground and came around to discover he was flat on the ground.

Lelouch and Suzaku both sat up to see the upturned table and pieces scattered across the floor. Than looked further to see the huge flames engulfing the entire house beyond them.

"W-what?" Suzaku wondered, startled.

"No. This is bad." Lelouch said, whipping around to see smoke in the far distance, rising in several places.

"What's going on?!" Suzaku demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? Those are bombers. Britannia has declared was upon Japan."

Suzaku's eyes widened an he shook his head. "No, that's not possible, they-"

"Are going to kill us." Lelouch finished. "They specifically targeted the house. It isn't safe here." His fingers came to find themselves wrapping around the gun he kept hidden on him at all times. He stole it from a guard a while back, it was one of the numerous defensive measures he took to protect himself.

"Here." He said. Handing Suzaku a sheathed knife. "Worse comes to worst we will need to defend ourselves."

Suzaku nodded numbly. It was too much for him right now. But a sudden thought did keep him occupied. "We can go to Narita. There's a state of the art underground base there. My father might actually be there now."

"How far is that?" Lelouch asked. Thinking it over.

"About forty miles or so." Suzaku answered.

"Do you know the way though?" He pressed.

Suzaku nodded. He remembered well enough.

"Okay then, seems good enough." He narrowed his eyes. Both Japanese as well as Britannian soliders would present a problem to him. While one would shoot him on sight, the other would take him somewhere he really didn't want to go.

He took one last look at the burning home as it began to crumble into rubble. That was meant to kill me. He realized. It was his death sentence after all. But he had no intentions of going quietly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Prime minister Genbu Kururugi stood above a large computerized tactical map. He watched with stern eyes as a much more grim situation began to unfold before him.

"We just received confirmation that Britannians have taken Yokohama."

He continued his gaze as the map changed to show the Britannian forces closing in. So close to Tokyo. He suppressed a grimace. Hardly a day into their campaign and they conquered so much. All thanks to their damned knightmare frames. Those mechanical menaces glided straight through the most defended of cities.

"Move Shiro's battalion to the border. He can help." Genbu ordered.

"Yessir."

He frowned. Things were not looking good.

"Prime minister,"

He turned to face an officer with a look of concern. "What are we going to do about Osaka?"

He narrowed his eyes, there were too many Britannians to deal with. "Whatever may happen we must never surrender. This is a do or die resistance."

Each one of the men in the room knew what that meant, a fight to the death.

"If they want our lands it will be soaked in our own blood."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzaku and Lelouch both crouched down behind the line of trees just outside the road. The two of them peered out across the open space, eyeing cautiously in search of any dangerous groups.

"Where are all the soldiers?" Suzaku asked in a whisper.

"I don't think we're near the front lines, so they won't be around here." But that didn't mean bombings and artillery strikes weren't littered across the many hollowed out homes and craters across the streets.

"Man I'm hungry."

Lelouch glared at his companion. "We've hardly made it five miles Suzaku. We have a ways to go.

The sun was beginning to set and already the devastating affects could be seen across the country from just a single day of fighting. Japan was in for much harder times, and Lelouch knew just what kind of future was in store.

Lelouch spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and flattened himself as fast as he could. Suzaku saw him and did the same, without knowing why.

Ever so slowly, Lelouch rose just beyond the tip of the bushes. His gaze stopping upon the small group of Japanese soldiers who had just appeared from the break in the trees further down the road.

"Japanese soldiers." Lelouch whispered to Suzaku.

Suzaku rose his head to see what Lelouch was talking about. "They can help us." Suzaku exclaimed, much too loudly.

Lelouch pushed his head back down. "Are you stupid?!" He hissed harshly. "Japan is at war with Britannia. I'm Britannian! They won't think twice before shooting me."

Suzaku shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll talk to them. They can take us to Narita."

"No! Don't go out there!" Lelouch insisted. But he was too late. He attempted to pull Suzaku back, but the much stronger boy simply shrugged him off.

"Idiot." Lelouch muttered as he watched Suzaku casually trot over to the two men. Lelouch began to creep around them, sticking to the growing shadows of the trees as the sun fell.

He watched Suzaku approach the men, and began explaining. Although Lelouch couldn't hear them, the men's faces told him most of what was being said.

One man spoke to suzaku and in response he pointed to where Lelouch was just hiding.

 _How stupid can one person be?!_ Lelouch mentally screamed.

One man rose his rifle and began spraying gunfire across the spot, emptying an entire clip. Lelouch watched Suzaku's eyes widen in horror, and heard him shouting in distress at the man who had 'killed' Lelouch. The man pushed him off and strode to the place Lelouch had been.

Lelouch swallowed a lump in his throat when the man realized he wasn't there.

He began shouting to his friend, and the two ran through the woods, looking for him. He began backing away, mindful Of the two searching the edges of the wood just nearby.

He suddenly bumped into something and to his surprise, felt arms close around him. He immediately began struggling as the third soldier yelled to his friends.

Lelouch desperately tried to break free as he was dragged into the road where he was met by the other two. He could see a Suzaku standing behind them and Lelouch gave him the most hateful glare he could muster. And in return Suzaku could only show a look of confused horror.

"Look it what we got here." One soldier jeered, getting up in Lelouch's face. "Really think he's a prince?"

"Looks more like trash to me." The other one who wasn't grappling Lelouch down responded. Lelouch did his best to look menacing as he continued to fight his captor.

"What's the matter? Aren't you gonna beg for your life?!" The bigger of the two drove his fist into Lelouch's stomach, expelling the air in his lungs. He dropped into a limp and began gasping as the man who punched him grinned. "How pathetic."

He landed a hook into the side of his head, and all Lelouch could see were stars.

"You bastards think you can have our country?!"

Lelouch looked up, his mouth was bleeding and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He had to act fast or he would be incapable of fighting back. Suzaku sure as hell wasn't going to do anything, so it was up to him. He focused as hard as he could before the man could hit him again, and smashed his foot against his captor's as hard as he could. The metal piece of shrapnel Lelouch dug into his shoe earlier cut straight through the bone. He released Lelouch and stumbled backward, likely missing a few toes. Lelouch than drove himself into the man in front of him, his gun jammed into the soldier's chest. The bullet went through his heart, killing him before he hit the ground. With two down, Lelouch whipped up to stare down the barrel of the third's rifle. But much to the Japanese man's shock, all he got was a clicking sound. Lelouch gave a demonic grin. Unlike the soldier, he hadn't forgotten the man never reloaded since emptying his gun into the bushes.

Without hesitation lelouch fired off two rounds into his chest. The soldier collapsed on the ground unmoving.

"Kid!"

Lelouch turned toward the voice to find the man whose foot he crushed still standing. Except this time he had Suzaku in his grasp, a gun to his head. How Suzaku even managed to get himself in that position Lelouch had no idea.

Lelouch lifted his gun up to the last soldier, his finger on the trigger.

At this point the man would be doing him a favor by putting a bullet through Suzaku's head. But, unfortunately, Lelouch did not know how to get to Narita. And he was quite certain the locals would not be willing to help him.

He grit his teeth as he continued to stare at the man. He was really wishing he had more practice with a gun, his chances of hitting Suzaku were honestly much higher. Well, then again, it didn't matter if it didn't kill Suzaku...

But before Lelouch was able to make that decision, he was surprised to see Suzaku jam his elbow into the soldier's stomach. It was surprising both because it was Suzaku. And because the man somehow failed to hold a ten year old boy two different times. To further add to his shock, Suzaku continued to plunge the knife Lelouch gave into the Japanese man's neck. He stumbled backwards before falling on his back, a large amour of blood spewing from the hole in his neck.

Suzaku stood frozen, staring down at his accomplishment in fear. Lelouch however, chose to grab his arm and shake him out of it. "Come on" he told him. "Others definitely would have heard those gun shots." Without a reaction, Suzaku just let Lelouch drag him away, and back into the trees and towards the growing darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After running as fast as they could for well over an hour, the two young boys finally collapsed inside an abandoned home. Lelouch came to believe he was going to die along the way, only continuing for fear of what may happen if he didn't. He filed through the kitchen before finding a bottle of water that he quickly drained in seconds.

He fell on the ground, his chest rising and falling quicker than his mind was racing. He gazed up at the stars through the hole in the roof likely made by a mortar shell. Suzaku eventually made his way to Lelouch's side, the tears in his eyes long since dried. His face showing a somber reality he had finally come to.

"I really killed someone." He whispered.

"It was either us or them Suzaku. You had no other choice." Lelouch responded.

"But that's not how it is supposed to be." He cried it dismay. "Japanese men would never do that."

"Is it their honor?" Lelouch asked, turning to look at his companion. "Chivalry is dead Suzaku. There is no such thing as honor. Only the real world, the world that took my mother and sister." He spat, his voice quavering as he began to remember. "No one cares about honor." He looked back up at the sky, at the faint glow of the fires that burned somewhere off in the distance.

Suzaku sniffed, the reality of what Lelouch said finally opening his eyes. A single tear fell down his face, a tear shed in memory of honor.

He closed his eyes before turning to face Lelouch.

"Lelouch?"

The exiled prince of Britannia turned back at Suzaku.

"How does the bishop move?"

Lelouch smiled, then began to explain.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had been two weeks since the war had begun. Two weeks and more than half of Japan had been seized by Britannia.

Prime minister Genbu Kururgi had issued a do or die resistance, and each man was fighting diligently to fulfill that order.

The man himself stood in the Narita mountains command center. For the duration of the war, Narita had served as their hidden base of operations. Since it was unknown to the Britannians, it would last much longer than Tokyo was going to. Unfortunately it was only a matter of time before the capital fell and the Britannians realized nothing was there. The amount of troops and supplies moving through Narita would ultimately give it away after that, there was no doubt to that.

Still, one thing that worried the prime minister the most was his son. Since the war began he had been missing along with the Britannian prince. Soliders had been sent to his home, only to find a burned out shell and no one to be found. However, no bodies meant he may very well still be out there. And although he couldn't spare the attention, he still hoped for his son's safety.

"Prime minister!"

Genbu looked up from the maps we was analyzing to see a low ranking soldier at the door to the command room. "What is it?" He asked the man.

"Your son! He's arrived in Narita!"

Genbu's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," the soldier replied. "Also...the Britannian wants to speak with you on an urgent matter."

Genbu frowned. "I don't have time for that boy's problems. See to my son that he is treated well. I have more important things to deal with now."

"Yes sir I-" the soldier never finished as he was shoved aside.

"You see sir, those things are precisely the reason I'm here."

Everyone in the room went silent as the prince entered the room. They could see the boy's tattered clothing, the cuts and bruises that signified the rough ordeal he had been the through the past two weeks.

"What is a Britannian doing here?" One officer whispered, starting a low thrum of exchange between the men in the room.

"This is the command center boy, you cannot be here." Genbu commanded Lelouch.

"What are you afraid I'll leak your plans to my father?" Lelouch let out a chilling laugh. "Prime minister I think you misunderstand my relationship with that man."

He strode forward until he came face to face with the prime minister, the rest of the officers gathering around them.

"You see the reason your home was bombed was simply because that is where I was."

Genbu frowned at the revelation. "What are you talking about?"

"My father wants me dead. The only reason I came to Japan was as a bloody flag the moment the war started. I would die, and my death pinned on you. The Britannian soldiers motivation than becomes vengeance. And we all know what that means."

Genbu Kururugi narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps. But I still need to know what it is you are doing here boy."

Lelouch smirked, and produced a small flash drive from his pocket.

He strode over to the computer map of Japan and plugged it in. In a few moments, small blue dots began to appear across the country.

"Those...those are Britannian units!" One officer realized, gawking over the map.

"Yup." Lelouch confirmed. "This is a Britannian tactical operations map. Only officers ranked at brigadier general or higher even have access to these. I pulled together what weight my late mother's name still held to get this. Believe me, it was difficult."

"We might be able to win with this." Another officer commented.

Lelouch laughed again, putting him to silence. "Please. Nothing you can do will help you _win_."

Genbu frowned. "Then why would you give this to us?"

"There's another option to still have. This base had yet to be detected by Britannia. With this map, you will be able to bring a large amount of resources here without being found. When the base is filled to the brim you will surrender to Britannia."

Before Lelouch could continue prime minister Kururugi interrupted. "How dare you even propose such an idea! We will _never_ surrender!"

"You didn't let me finish." Lelouch said menacingly. "There is no hope to beating Britannia as it is now. However, there is hope in biding your time until a better opportunity arises. Britannia can only stretch itself so far. In time, Japan will be forgotten. Should you pool together what you have now, you will have no issue striking back when that time comes." Lelouch finished explaining. He saw many heads nod in understanding, but one would not have it. "Absolutely not." Genbu answered. "Such an act will disgrace the name of Japan. There is no honor in surrender."

"Honor." Lelouch whispered. "There's that word again."

He sighed. "Fine. If you think you can win, then be my guest." He yawned before he began walking out of the command center. "You can keep the flash drive. Just consider my health insurance. I'd much appreciative a decent night's sleep."

The whole congregation watched as the prince exited the room, leaving silence in his wake.

Never. Never would he ever consider surrender. How dare that Britannian brat even think of it.

Dishonor to anyone who thinks in such a way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kyoshiro Tohdoh was in distress. Each an every passing day brought Japan further to its knees. Even the map prince Lelouch offered them didn't help in the end. Everyone believed they could win after Itsukushima, and yet slowly, Tohdoh began to believe the boy may be right.

But even still, prime minister Kururgi had ordered a do or die resistance. Japan would fight to the death rather than give up and roll over dead. Yet, Lelouch's offer wasn't exactly giving up.

He shook his head as he continued down the hallway. His duty was to Japan. His honor demanded he fight. The prince wanted to have them sit around for possibly years watching their country now before the Britannian empire. Honesty, to some it may appear he was working with the emperor after all, but Tohdoh knew that wasn't true. Something told him the young boy wasn't lying. Besides, it had been three days since the prince came to Narita. By then Britannia would have been right on their door step.

All doubts aside, he came to the conclusion that he would do that which Prime minister Kururugi wanted. He was the leader of Japan, and as such he deserved Tohdoh's respect.

As he came to the door in front of him, he gave it a light rapping. "Prime minister."

He waited a moment for an answer, standing at attention before the door. He frowned. "Prime minister?" Still nothing.

He knocked harder before cracking open the door. His eyes widened in horror.

"Prime minister!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch stood outside the mountain, watching as a unit of tanks made their way inside the base. A light smirk began to creep on his face as he looked across the forests surrounding the mountain that may end up being his home for a long time.

Since the prime minister's suicide, the officers who had been willing to initially accept Lelouch idea were more readily eager to do so. In a few days, Britannia would discover the prime minister dead in Tokyo. Following the announcement Britannia would likely claim their killing of him, the remaining Japanese leaders would issue a formal surrender. It would all work out nicely.

"Lelouch."

He turned behind him to see Sensei Togdoh approaching his perch.

"Ah Sensei, I had been meaning to ask you something." Lelouch responded.

"What is that?" Tohdoh asked.

"I want to resume my training."

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow at the request.

"Yes I know, I wasn't very enthusiastic the first time around. But, I've come to realize something." He looked onward with a face of deep thought. "One cannot lead from behind. If I am to lead people, I won't do it from a room deep under a mountain."

He turned back to Tohdoh. "That's why I want to train, so I can be fit to lead."

Tohdoh nodded. "I understand that."

He came to stand beside the boy, he gaze locked on the cold eyes of the young prince. "There's just one thing I need to know first."

"What's that?" The prince asked.

"Why did you kill Genbu Kururgi?"

Lelouch chuckled. "Why you ask? Certainly seems your positive in your accusation."

"Don't play games with me. Nothing else makes sense." Tohdoh threatened.

"Alright then. Answer me this: what is honor?"

Tohdoh scowled, narrowing his eyes. "Honor is respect. Honor is what makes a person great."

Lelouch nodded. "Mm. Tell me, is it honorable to hide away and order every last one of the people you lead to die?"

Tohdoh froze, knowing exactly what he was inferring.

"Sensei, do you serve Japan, or its leaders?"

Tohdoh closed his eyes. "I will forever serve my country for as long as I live."

"Then how can you serve a nation of the dead. Is it not your duty to see it survives?"

Tohdoh remained silent, so Lelouch continued. "Genbu Kururugi was a coward. He ordered the death of his entire country knowing full well he would be the last to die."

He looked up at the sky, clearer since the bombings stopped. "I've thought of a more artful way to put it. 'If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?' You can hate me all you want for what I did. Show it by working me to death; it will benefit us both in the end."

Lelouch turned to look Tohdoh in the eye. "But I will not be a coward, I will lead sword drawn. Because the momentI do otherwise my hypocrisy will warrant my death. And if I ever do, I want you to cut me down."

Tohdoh nodded, agreeing to his terms.

"It is for Japan Sensei. This way it will have a future to look forward to. One day I will bring Britannia to its knees."

Lelouch twisted his face into one of rage. His hands curled into white-knuckled fists.

"That, is my oath to you."

"Father."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _The one word I would use to describe Lelouch would be terrifying._

 _When I first met him eight years ago it was as his Sensei. My first impression of the boy was that he was apathetic, as he was uncaring for the training I tried to give him. It wasn't until I discovered he murdered Genbu Kururugi that I began to see his true self. It was even much later that I learned the reasons behind the boy's disregard for life. At that time I could only feel pity for him. Even still, the tragedy that befell him became the fuel that would ignite a flame within him, that would eventually come to engulf the entire world._

 _That fire would be a beacon to all the people of Japan. And I certainly believe that Lelouch, although his motives may not ultimately fall with Japan, will be the savior of it's future._


	2. All for Japan

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 2: All For Japan**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Genbu kururugi stood alone in his quarters, maps of the various conflicts in Japan spread before him. In light of all that had happened, he still refused to except defeat in the hands of Britannia. He would fight, with all of Japan, to his last breath. No_

 _matter what happened._

 _He heard a knock at the door, and glanced up to see the small frame of the Britannian prince standing in the half open doorway._

 _"What is it boy? I'm very busy." He asked_

 _Lelouch pressed the door open, an unreadable face masking what intentions he came with. "Prime minister, I trust my gift to you has proved useful?"_

 _Genbu narrowed his eyes, attempting to discern the boys presence. "It has. Yet even still..."_

 _"Britannia is crushing you on every side." Lelouch stated, a somewhat smug look on his face._

 _Genbu grit his teeth. "Just because the battle seems grim does not mean it is lost. Japan will fight to the death no matter what. We will not allow our honor to be remembered as cowardly. Clearly that is something you cannot understand boy."_

 _Lelouch smirked indignantly. "So is it honor to order your country to die?"_

 _Genbu frowned. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"You claim your nation is fighting for its honor, but are they really? You would rather wipe away your people then give them the chance to live on."_

 _"You know nothing of our people boy! Japan is as good as dead whether it's people live as slaves or die as warriors!"_

 _Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the man. "I see, so that's it then?" He took a step forward until he was directly in front of the prime minister. "That's all I needed to hear. Now I can be certain."_

 _"What are you-" Genbu suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest._

 _"You will drive Japan to its death prime minister. This is for the best."_

 _"Y-you..." Genbu fell to his knees, clutching the small knife through his heart._

 _"I apologize that it had to be like this, but there's simply no other way. Your interests conflict with my own."_

 _Genbu reached out toward the small boy. His image somehow seemed to tower over him._

 _"I will destroy Britannia, and I will do whatever I need to do it." He grinned. Watching the life fade from the man's eyes. "Don't worry Kururugi, I'll take good care of area eleven for you."_

 _Through dimmed sight Genbu watched the boy walk away. His eyes were widened with remorse, knowing exactly what he meant. Knowing exactly what was going to happen. And being completely powerless to stop it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Narita mountains; 2011 ATB**

Over time, he grew accustomed to the physical exertion of simple exercise. However, it was still far more difficult with the addition of one other factor.

"Le-louch." Came a whiny voice, accenting each syllable. And for the fifth time now, he continued to ignore it.

"Agh, you're no fun." Kaguya continued to complain. Lelouch let his arms fall, and his body sink to the floor; before pushing back up again.

"Pleeaase." She whined. "Play chess with me." She sunk into the chair, her arms drooping."

"I don't have time for games kaguya." He told her, completing another push up. It was a simple task when he was able to put his mind to work at the same time, yet that wasn't possible with the girl consistently nagging him.

"You're just afraid you'll lose." Kaguya challenged him.

He stopped for a fraction of a second. He knew that she was simply attempting to goad him into it, but he was still in fact afraid to lose that undefeated streak he was holding on to by a string.

"That's not it. I need to finish my exercise."

Kaguya let out a groan. "Whyyy? You're so boring."

"Lelouch scoffed at her. "You're just a child Kaguya. Everything is boring to you."

This only seemed to elicit more of a reaction from her. "Well you're kid too!"

"People grow up faster than others. Things happen."

He decompressed himself. And lay flat on the floor. "I don't have time for childish games Kaguya. I need to get stronger, and that's it."

Kaguya sighed. "Is being strong good?" She asked.

Lelouch thought just a moment. "Yes. It is."

"Then does that make it bad to be weak?"

That simple question make Lelouch come to realize just what it was he was doing. That was it, that was what his father created. A world where the strong devour the weak. A world where Nunnally died without a second thought. Her death was because of her weakness. And lelouch survived the war because he was strong enough to overcome it. That was simply how it was.

And he hated it. That world of his father's. He would fix it, he would avenge Nunnally and his mother. But until then...

"Yes. That's exactly what it means."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Does Katase really need to come here?"

Lelouch once again asked Todoh, in a childish was that reminded him just how young the prince actually was.

"Like I said, Katase has been all over Japan subduing pockets of resistance. But now he needs somewhere to be safe. Narita was originally meant for that."

"I'd rather him be somewhere else. He's too much like Genbu. He'll interfere with my interests." Lelouch argued.

"You will not kill him Lelouch."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Like I would. Genbu was simply in a very dangerous position to Japan's future. Katase still has use. Just not here.

"That isn't a choice for you to make. I understand what you have already done, and what you plan to do. And for that, you have my support. But you are not to make any decisions without my consent. Understand me?"

After a brief pause, lelouch nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Todoh replied. "You should know that as long as your actions benefit the future of Japan, I will help you. Even if your goals are ultimately different, we seek the same resolution."

"I agree. And I thank you for supporting me. There isn't a whole lot I can do on my own. I'm just a kid with a grudge." Lelouch replied.

"You're a genius with ambition. And a motive to take down an entire empire. There is a lot you can do in your future."

The two of them watched as a sizable door opened above them in the crowded hangar full of crates loaded with all kinds of supplies. A small amount of dirt fell from the hole spilling light from the surface. A small crew worked above to cover and uncover the bay door whenever it was opened, in an effort to keep it hidden from skyward eyes.

A common Britannian Heli descended from the door, and hovered down to land on the hangar floor in front of them. On its side, a news company logo. Lelouch had organized for the acquisition of three Helicopters, along with a genuine news group, to serve for trafficking important supplies and personal. Of which it was transporting the latter.

From the helicopter, three Japanese men disembarked. And Lelouch identified one as General Tatewaki Katase, who was flanked by two guards.

"General." Todog greeted, stepping forward. "I trust you were successful in keeping everything in check then?"

The aged General of Japan's former army nodded. "I was. though I found it increasingly difficult to convince many of our men to stand down."

"It's for the best though." Lelouch spoke up as he came to stand by Todoh, who gave him a sideways glance, having preferred he didn't say anything.

Katase looked at the young prince, surprised at his fluent Japanese. He gave him a courteous bow, which Lelouch returned. "You must be the one responsible for enacting this plan. Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Please sir." He interrupted. "Just Lelouch. I've revoked that name."

"I see." Katase responded. "Still, I must be grateful to you for the quick action after the Prime Minister's...untimely end."

"Of course. I'm only returning the courtesy you have given me that my own country never offered."

Katase nodded. "I hope that you are able to provide even more assistance in the future."

He then turned to Todoh. "Todoh, if you would."

The man nodded, following Katase as they proceeded to the command center, leaving Lelouch behind. And once the boy was out of sight, Katase spoke up. "Can we really trust him. He is a Britannian prince Todoh."

"He has no friends or family in Britannia. His mother and sister's murder is what originally brought him here. He detests his father the emperor. And as such he will prove an ally to us." Todoh explained.

"I see. Even still, I would appreciate if you kept an eye on him."

"Of course sir. I've already been with him as his sensei for the year he's been here."

"You're training him?" Katase asked.

"Yes." Todoh replied. "He is significantly more intelligent than he looks. And he possesses tremendous ambition. Something we can use to mold him into a competent leader. He is still young after all."

"If that is what you think, I will leave it to your judgement." Katase spoke, finalizing the discussion.

The two men continued walking, making there way deeper into the tunnels of the Narita mountains. "Still, I never imagined the war would end this way." Katase commented. "Quite frankly, I was prepared to die along with the rest of my countrymen. I'm still trying to decide whether or not this is best."

"Had we fought to the death as Genbu Kururugi wanted, then there would no longer be a Japan, or its people. Our honor, and our pride would be wiped from the face of the earth." Todoh spoke. "Even if bowing to Britannia now taints our honor, there is still a chance at redemption death will not offer us. If the point of fighting to the death is to preserve our people's honor, there is no use in remembering the honor of a forgotten nation long since gone."

Katase remained silent a while, pondering over the words of his companion. "Perhaps you are right." He eventually replied. "Japan lives on. And one day, we will be free."

Todoh nodded in agreement. And inwardly, he sighed in relief. At least Katase was more reasonable. Enough to keep him alive. Lelouch would no longer have to worry about Katase's ideals. Besides, he was still right after all. One day, Japan would be free. Thanks to the vengeance of a boy forgotten by his country.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

With another swift kick sailing over his head, Suzaku smashed his foot into the side of his opponents face, sending him careening into the matted floor. The man lay flat, likely unconscious; and the rest of the people there looked at him with mixed feelings of awe terror.

Lately, Suzaku had spent the majority of his time at the dojo in the Narita mountains. Like Lelouch, he was dedicated to a strict training regimen under Kyoshiro Todoh. While Lelouch was beginning to gain interest in other fighting styles, Suzaku still preferred the Japanese martial arts. For the shred of respect he still had for his people. In the past year since the war ended, he was constantly proved over and over that Lelouch was right all along.

The honor of Japan he respected so much was dead. Gone like the cowardly man he called a father. Everyone around him were pathetic excuses for beings, wallowing in their own self pity. Refusing to admit their weakness was the reason for their defeat, and refusing to do anything about it.

To think, that the only one actively working to save Japan was a Britannian prince!

How pathetic.

The old Japan was weak, worthless, and cowardly. Hiding behind a feigned sense of honor that kept them arrogant and ignorant to the rest of the world. And that arrogance is what led to its downfall.

But the new Japan, the one Lelouch would build, would be different. A Japan built upon the ideals of one who knew what it was like to be at both the top, and the bottom of the world.

One who hated everything this world stood for.

And Suzaku was no different.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I trust your conversation with Katase went well Todoh?" Lelouch asked from his makeshift desk.

"It did. I can safely say you don't need to worry about him. I don't think he we be a problem for you." Todoh said, watching the boy type away at a computer.

"That's good. I would like for Katase to be an ally, I think will be very helpful to me." Lelouch commented.

"You don't think he might oppose my decisions?" He further questioned.

"Like myself, he will comply so long as what you are doing is for the benefit of Japan." Todoh replied. "Though he may not be as easy to convince."

"I can still work with that." Lelouch replied. "In the least, he won't cause any problems. Even if Genbu complied with my reformation, I doubt he would allow what I plan to do now."

Todoh raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Its more than obvious that the only way to challenge the impossible might of the knightmare frame is with equal strength. And if acquisitioning Glasgows was not difficult enough, I've heard Camelot industries is already beginning development of a fifth generation frame, though I don't know how long that will take them."

He closed his computer and reached for the phone on the desk. "So, I've come to a different solution that will ultimately give us far more than simple knightmares. Which is, of course, still a significant benefit from this plan."

"What are you planning on doing?" Todoh asked, unsure what Lelouch was referring to.

"Well first, I need to make a call."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Holy Britannian Homeland; 2011 ATB**

Clear on the other side of the globe, an old man stood looking out into the night sky of Pendragon city. He watched the lights slowly going out as people turned in for the night, and he wondered; how the world could ever come to this.

He was no stranger to death, or even simple and things in life. But it did not stop him from feeling the remorse every single day. Lady Marianne, killed likely by her own family, and little Nunnally too weak to survive much longer after. And the fate that befell Lelouch only ending in his inevitable death.

The entire family was gone, and he blamed himself. Because he supported Lady Marianne, because he encouraged her to further a relationship with the emperor; knowing full well that such a union would never sit well with the pure blooded nobles that plagued Britannia like a disease.

He could have even in the least, took Lelouch before he challenged the emperor, protected the last child of Marianne. But he did nothing. And now he would no longer be able to anything at all.

It was no surprise to him that the Ashford Foundation was all but collapsed now. No doubt the exact intentions of those who desired to see Marianne fall as well. There was high hopes for the Foundation and it's ace pilot, but those days were gone now. He wasn't even given the chance to memorialize her. Her Ganymede knightmare would never see use again.

Ruben gave a sigh, stepping away from the window. He was at a complete loss for what to do. The options left for him were nearly reduced to nothing. It was quite possible they would lose their status as nobles, and have to leave Pendragon. Still, it was nothing compared to the fate of the vi Britannia line.

He was about to turn in for the night when a sudden ring surprised him. "Who could be calling at this time?" He muttered, absently glancing at the clock. He strode back toward the grand desk of his office and picked up the phone resting upon it.

"Ruben Ashford. To whom am I speaking?"

"Ruben!" A young voice called out. "It's been to long!"

He paled. That voice, it was..."Lelouch?"

"It is."

The sudden change of tone instantly brought concern to the aged man. Two simple words, and he knew that he was not speaking with the same boy he knew a year ago. "What...what happened to you?"

"I've been having just a great time over here in area eleven. I met a few new friends too." Lelouch responded, masking the voice he heard just a second ago.

"You're in area eleven?" Ruben asked.

"It's quite lovely here this time of the year. I would love it if you came down to visit."

"You...what are you doing? Why haven't you returned to the homeland? Your family thinks your dead!"

"They can think that for all I care. They're the ones who tried to kill me after all."

Ruben sighed. So he knows that much, not that it's much of a surprise.

"What have you been doing in area eleven Lelouch?"

"Making allies, gathering things, just preparing for my revenge." He answered, rather truthfully.

"You want to fight Britannia? How on earth is that going to accomplish anything? Don't be naive."

"Naive is a word used to describe someone who had no clue what they are doing." Ruben thought he could hear a smirk through the phone. "Do you honestly think me to be naive?"

"What could I even do for you? Don't you know the Ashford Foundation is in ruin? I won't be of any help to you." Ruben argued.

"You were once leading pioneers in knightmare production. That can happen once again. I've already made arrangements, all I need is for you to bring as many people who were involved with the creation of the Ganymede to the Tokyo settlement, and I'll meet you there."

After a long pause, Ruben answered. "Very well."

He could see this as an opportunity to redeem himself. By following the son of his Lady Marianne, and doing as he wishes. If he wished to raise the Ashford family out of the grave, he would not complain. Even if it was to rebel against Britannia. As foolish an idea it seemed, he had witnessed first hand what kind of nation Britannia truly was.

"We will leave for Tokyo as soon as I get get the proper staff. I assume you have plans already in motion?" He asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't come to you asking for your help with nothing to offer."

Ruben let out a small sigh. "Then I shall see you soon."

Out of respect, he would honor Marianne by aiding her son in his quest for revenge. And perhaps, he may just win in the end.

The boy was a genius after all.

And only eleven years old.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **International waters 2011 ATB**

Lelouch currently sat in the comfortable seat of a first class jet enroute to the Militarized Zone of India. He enjoyed the lavish furnishings of the plane, a palace compared to the dim underground bunkers of Narita he'd spent the last year confined in. He even ordered a meal for the trip.

He ran a hand through his hair, now dyed blond for his visit to India. He would present himself as Allen Ashford, the grandson of Ruben and the heir to what was left of the Ashford family, which pretty soon, may be a rather promising future.

"Are you certain about this Lelouch?" Ruben asked from beside him. The old man held a look of fatherly concern his own father had never shown him.

"Yes. It's clear to me that this path is the one I am destined for." Lelouch answered. "Mother and Nunnally were killed because they were something someone else deemed weak and inferior. Something my father has deemed is this world's only law."

He gripped the edge of the seat, his knuckles turning white. "I reject that world. I deny the kind of existence where one is thrown away because they need someone else to survive. The strong exist to protect the weak, not to oppress them. Even his own family, my father would..."

"I understand." Ruben spoke. "You want to change this world, to make it a better place, the kind of place that would make your Mather and sister happy. For that kind of reason, I believe you have a righteous cause."

"Righteous?" Lelouch whispered to himself. "That's too kind a word."

Demons aren't righteous. And he was well on his way to hell.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Militarized Zone of India; 2011 ATB**

"Welcome to India my friend, you must be Ruben Ashford. A pleasure." The governor of India, Maharaja, shook hands with Ruben, looking straight at him.

"I am. And this is my grandson." Ruben pointed to Lelouch. "Allen Ashford, he is my heir, and the one who has arranged this meeting."

Maharaja looked at Lelouch, perplexed at what he saw. "I see. How strange to see such a young boy taking on such responsibility."

"Looks can be deceiving, governor." Lelouch answered in perfect Hindi, shocking the man who had since spoken to them in English.

"It would appear that way." Maharaja replied matching in tongue.

"You will be speaking to me in regards to our deal. My grandfather is only here to represent Ashford Enterprises." Lelouch told him.

"Very well. That will not be an issue." Maharaja complied. "Well then, shall we begin?"

"Of course."

The group, consisting of Lelouch, Ruben and Maharaja; were joined by five other members of the Indian government. The eight of them took seats at a conference table in the room, in which Lelouch set his briefcase in the middle of.

"As you may have heard, the Ashford Foundation has all but collapsed after the death of Marianne vi Britannia. But that does not mean we are about to roll over and die." Lelouch told the group of Indian officials. "We've come to you to seek a partnership in a new enterprise. We will offer you designs for a new state of the art Ganymede model knightmare, and ask that you produce it in mass for us. We in turn, will sell these to Britannia for a sum split among us."

After hardly a second Maharaja spoke up. "Is that all you have to offer? We hardly need specifications to create knightmares. Besides, India doesn't have the Sakuradite necessary to-"

Lelouch chose that time to open his breifcase, revealing it's contents to be capsulated Sakuradite cores. "We will also provide the Sakuradite to build them. Even pay you with additional Sakuradite for the time being. We only ask you to build them for us."

This effectively shut Maharaja up. And the rest of the officials equally fell into a stupor.

"We...will require a moment to decide." Maharaja stated, glancing at his companions.

"Very well." Lelouch replied as the six men left to another room.

Once by themselves, Ruben turned to Lelouch. "Will they actually take your offer?"

"Without a doubt." He immediately replied. "If it wasn't for the difficulty of obtaining Sakuradite, it would be because India is vying for its independence. They've already made offers to the Japanese at Narita about selling frames. As extremely overpriced they were. India is stockpiling supplies in order to wedge itself out of the Chinese Federation. They're factories are being used to provide the Federation with its military forces for almost nothing in return. Our offer to them will get them much more then they have now. A deal that can last them many years."

"So your planning on using India to revive Ashford?" Ruben asked.

"For the time being. Once we make enough in a few years, we can build our own factories in area eleven, and cut ties with India. Unless they reduce prices in order to keep our business. Either way, we can create hundreds of jobs for elevens. Helping their economy, getting a hold over area eleven, and building trust with the people. It works out every way."

"So long as they agree to it." Ruben commented. Lelouch just smiled knowingly.

He waited only a few minutes before Maharaja returned and came to face Lelouch.

"We have decided to accept your offer. However, we shall require one part Sakuradite in payment for each two kniggtmares we produce. Given you provide the Sakuradite, we shall make the frames."

Lelouch ran the numbers through his head. Given the value of Sakuradite, and the amount used in knightmares, India would be getting about forty percent more than him. But a profit was still profit, and this little arrangement only needed to last so long. And he could strike a deal with Kirihara to reduce the cost of obtaining his Sakuradite. So...

"Very well. I accept the terms of your contract."

He extended his hand, which was dwarfed by the one that took hold of it. "I look forward to the future of this partnership."

Inwardly, he smiled. The task at hand had been completed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Survival of the Fittest

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 3: Survival of the Fittest**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Family Mansion; 2012 ATB**

Suzaku held a cautious stance as he intently stared down his opponent. He inched his way forward, analyzing his posture for any signs of weakness. And like usual, Lelouch was impossible to read.

The older boy sent a right first toward Suzaku's face, to which he raised his forearm to block. He was quick to see the second blow toward his stomach, and swept that away too, only to see a foot make its way into his rib cage. Lelouch was quick. And although Suzaku would always be physically superior, the Britannian's analytical mind saw exactly what fighting style was necessary at every moment. And he certainly knew a lot of them. Almost every week Suzaku saw a new foreign instructor at the mansion to teach Allen Ashford some new techniques. He was obsessed with becoming stronger, and searched out any means to achieve it. Certainly more than Suzaku was.

"I heard you scored really high in the knightmare simulators."

Lelouch was simply making small talk. It was a distraction really, another tactic he used to win. But it was still a fact that the two had not spoken very much lately. Lelouch was out of the country a lot. In India, and sometimes the Britannian homeland. Suzaku was doing his best to be useful, and as such, practiced in the simulators, and gave advice where he could. But nothing he was doing was comparable to Lelouch's actions at this point.

"It's only the simulators, I'd imagine the real thing is far different." He replied, careful to deflect the punch that came as soon as he opened his mouth.

"The Ganymede project is moving along nicely. You may get the opportunity to pilot one fairly soon." Lelouch told him.

"Aren't you going to Pendragon to present the prototype this week?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah," another jab. "The first few frames should be shipping in a few days."

Suzaku took an offensive stance, and swung his foot around to knock Lelouch down, recoiling it when Lelouch tried to grab it. "Aren't you worried that someone might recognize you?" He asked, concerned.

"Perhaps. I don't really look the same as I did the last time anyone saw me. And besides, nobody will be getting too close." Lelouch explained.

Suzkau frowned. "That seems like a big risk don't you think? That doesn't sound safe."

Lelouch snorted, finally lowering his stance, and reaching for a bottle of water. "Doesn't matter. They all think Lelouch vi Britannia is dead. And most-if not all-the people I may come in contact with would rather that I stayed that way." He put the bottle to his lips, chugging it down. "They won't be so quick to find any resemblance."

Suzaku just sighed as he sat down next to Lelouch on the bench. "I suppose so."

The two sat in silence a while, Suzaku glancing occasionally at his blonde friend with the bright blue eyes he now wore. Lelouch definitely looked different. And not just the hair, he really was a different person than back then. When he first met Lelouch, he had the aura of an arrogant prince. And of course the underlying negativity and dark gaze that still haunted him to this day. But the new Lelouch, Allen, was confident, stoic almost. He carried himself above everyone because he damn well knew he was. There wasn't any other twelve year old in the world with as much power as Lelouch had. And he had done it all himself.

"What about Clovis?"

Lelouch looked down, clearly thinking. "What about him? Now that the Tokyo settlement is complete, it's only natural a viceroy would be selected."

Suzaku frowned. "That's not what I meant. He's your brother, will you be able to face him?"

Lelouch looked up, a glimpse of doubt in his eyes, of uncertainty, for just a moment. "Clovis was one of the few siblings I could tolerate as a prince. He was less obsessed with becoming emperor as he was with the arts or other trivial things. Whatever he did to earn the position..." He crushed the water bottle into a little ball and tossed it. "People chance when they get power. When they have just a glimpse at what they could become. I first thought Guinevere was a good person as a child but...certainly not anymore. I don't know what kind of ruler Clovis would be, or what will become of him as viceroy. But either way, the royal blood is tainted. Corrupt. They were all doomed to begin with."

Suzaku nodded, his own understanding of the Britannian royal family confirmed that statement. "Then what does that say about you?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch smirked. "Did you forget? My mother was a commoner. I'm only half as bad."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Pendragon; 2012 ATB**

"Lelouch!"

The boy only had a split second to react before he was tackled by a little blonde girl. He did however, have enough time to ready himself to receive her, and prevent the two of them from plummeting to the ground.

"Milly, don't you know not to call me that?" Lelouch said, peeling her off of him.

"Oh, but that's too weird. Besides, there's nobody even here." Milly pointed out the occupants of the room, her finger resting on the young Japanese woman present. "Except Sayoko of course. But she's fine, right?"

The maid bowed. "Of course, master Allen."

Sayoko had previously been aligned with the Kururugi family, and upon the house's fall, fell into Lelouch's, and the Ashford family's employment. She knew every detail about Lelouch, and as such, was held as an important asset already.

"That's not really the point you know." Lelouch argued. "I'm Allen Ashford now. Not just in public."

"Oh please, I'm not gonna pretend your my cousin. That's not right." Milly said, waving her arm.

"Why? Lelouch frowned.

"Cuz your more like a little brother to me." She told him, grabbing hold of his neck. He resisted the urge to flip her into the ground. And instead opted to pry her arms off. She had a surprising grip though. "That's a very stupid reason."

"I'll call you Allen when it's important, but right now; you're Lelouch. And I haven't seen you since..." She trailed off, remembering the funeral. The last time she saw him before he left for Japan. She had been in Pendragon the whole time, and only heard about Lelouch's return, and his plan to revive the Ashfords. She stayed, while the people around her gradually moved to area eleven. Perhaps now she too would go there. Now that she was with Lelouch.

"I'm sorry I never took the time to see you." Lelouch said, not looking her in the eye. "I was just..."

"It's okay." She interrupted. "I know how busy you've been. I'm just glad to see you now."

She hugged him, and let him go off to where the Ganymede frames had been stored. "Just don't leave without me! I'm all alone over here you know!" She added as he opened the door to a hallway. He smiled at her, waving before Sayoko closed the door behind them. And then she was alone again. Alone in this empty home. Like she had always been.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Narita Mountains; 2012 ATB**

"Now that we are all here, the meeting can now proceed."

Sitting at a table were the former leaders of Japan's army, the officials in charge of what was merely known as the 'Narita Resistance.' A force without a real name. Among those present were General Katase, Colonel Todoh, and Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe; along with various other officers in charge of various aspects in the mountain base.

"Firstly, let us hear a report on the base's development." Katase began, directing the conversation.

One officer stood up, a clipboard in hand. "The tunnel connecting Narita to the Fuji mines has reached one quarter completion this week sir, and it is expected to be completed sooner than scheduled should the Ashfords bring in Ganymedes to assist in the project." He reported.

"I will speak to them to insure that you get the assistance you need." Todoh told the man. He nodded, and sat down.

"How are those knightmares coming along Todoh?" Katase asked. "We haven't seen our young friend here in quite some time."

"They should be finished soon general. But other then essential projects, all frames are to be sold for profit to Britannia at this time." Todoh replied.

"What?" Kusakabe interrupted. "We should be using those knightmares for ourselves! Not giving them to the Britannians!"

Others nodded in agreement, desiring the same thing.

"The only way we will make a profit is to turn around and sell them. If we don't now, we will lose the investment and run the enterprise into the ground." Todoh corrected the man.

"Then what's the point of even making them in the first place?" Kusakabe questioned, slamming a hand onto the table.

"To build up our revenue, and to produce better knightmares later. Even if we stocked up on the knightmares now, by the time we would actually be using them for real, the frame would become obsolete to newer generation models." Todoh explained.

Katase frowned. "You don't mean to say that the Ganymede will become useless soon?"

"In a few years, it will. Lelouch once told me that the Britannians are already developing new frames. His knightmare may be better then the ones out now, but they won't be forever. It would be best to invest in a more reliable and efficient frame later. When we have the funds to do so."

Katase put a hand to his chin, thinking. "However, that still presents a problem for us in another area."

"What do you mean general?" Todoh asked, leaning in as if to ignore the others in the room.

"I've received word from Kyoto. And it seems they're...rather mixed on us." Katase began.

"It's because of that Britannian! He's been tainting our cause ever since he came here!" Kusakabe accused, once again slamming his hands down.

"Quite the contrary Colonel." Katase countered. "The boy's association with Lady Sumeragi has all but...unceremoniously cemented her support. Lord Kirihara has also shown an interest in what Lelouch plans to do. As we stand now, it is his plans for our future that even hold Kyoto in a state of indecision." He huffed, shaking his head. "We may be the remnants of Japan's army; but right now we are nothing but a bunch of men sitting under a rock."

"So we have a little girl and an old man for support." Kusakabe muttered.

"It's hardly anything to complain about." Another colonel named Arakida added. "Without the prince's help, we'd have nothing but the shirts on our backs and a hole in a mountain." He was one of the few who accepted Lelouch and his plan, and was well liked by the boy because of it.

"That boy has been bringing more and more Britannians into our inner circle! For all we know he could be nothing but a puppet for those Ashfords. Or worse, the emperor himself!" Kusakabe insisted.

"If it was Lelouch's plan to betray us, he would have done it long ago. And the Ashfords have nothing to gain from us. All their dealings are with Kirihara." Todoh corrected him.

"We are not here to be questioning the loyalties of our most valuable allies Kusakabe. Lelouch has done enough to prove he is on our side. There is no further need for debate." Katase stated, finalizing the argument.

Kusakabe sunk back down, deflated and bitter. "How the hell did that kid even manage to get Kirihara's support anyway?" He muttered, crossing his arms. "Has anyone forgotten we're dealing with a kid here?"

Todoh gave off a faint smirk, recalling the meeting that took place nearly two years ago. He too wondered what Lelouch had offered Kirihara that would influence him to offer as much Sakuradite as he could get away with. That was when the last piece of the Ashford's rise fell into place.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Kirihara Industries, Mount Fuji; 2011 ATB**

"Well this is certainly a surprise." The old man spoke out as a young boy came to kneel before him. "I was expecting to see Todoh when I was asked to meet with a member from Narita." Kirihara chuckled as he placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "I'm surprised to see you here Lelouch. Or should I call you Allen now?"

"I'm sorry for fooling you Lord Kirihara. But I actually come as a representative of Ashford Enterprises." Lelouch looking up at the Japanese man.

"The Ashfords? I see. For what purpose did you come?" Kirihara asked.

"A deal." Lelouch began. "I have made a contract with the Militarized Zone of India to create a new Ganymede knightmare. In exchange for Sakuradite resources. However, my own supply of the element won't get me anywhere for decades."

Kirihara put a hand to his chin. "So you are proposing that I provide this Sakuradite? As these mines produce more then seventy percent of the world's supply."

"Yes. That is what I'm asking. India has more factories than any other country save Britannia itself. Anything you provide will be immediately turned into a profit." Lelouch explained.

"And...what can you provide for me?" Kirihara asked.

Lelouch remained silent a moment before answering. "Nothing I have to offer now is material. Perhaps over time your investment will ultimately come back to you, but that is not what I could give you." Lelouch looked forward, his eyes resolute as he spoke. "As the Ashford's influence begins to spread, we will topple Camelot and Britannia's monopoly on the war machine's industry. We will become a private company who will sell to anyone who can pay the fee. Be it the EU, the Chinese Federation, or number terrorists. And Britannia won't be able to touch us. We won't be officially selling to other nations, and Britannia can only accuse us of those deals. By their own doing, our noble status gives us near immunity. And even if they find anything, our clients will stop at nothing to insure our business continues. They know what the knightmare is capable of, and they won't be willing to lose such an accessible way of obtaining them."

The boy smirked, throwing his hands out. "Britannian nobles may ostracize us, brand us traitorous; but we won't need them to succeed. All around us are people without homes, without work. Japan itself will become our workforce. Ashford will own everything a Britannain flag does not wave over. Whether in our factories, or a restaurant owned in our name, all of this nation will be unified toward one goal."

He leaned in, his small frame lost to Kirihara by the fire in his eyes. His determination to see this through. "To create an army that can destroy Britannia."

He sat there a moment, the burning rage swirling in his now sky blue eyes. "It starts now. And you can be the one to make it happen."

Kirihara stared at the boy with an amused look. Coming from any other eleven year old this would sound like nothing but a comedic fantasy. But he knew better than to disregard the prince. He knew what Lelouch had already done before. "So you offer me a gamble?" He asked.

Lelouch grinned. "I don't gamble Kirihara."

"I only play games I can win."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Darwin Convention Center, Pendragon; 2012 ATB**

"I'm not even going on stage and I'm nervous." Lelouch made an off comment as he glanced out from backstage to see the thousands of people Britannia's biggest event hall could hold. He was certainly glad by the turn up of people who would be paying customers; though he wasn't surprised however. Knightmares were the single most sought after piece of equipment worldwide. And the Ashfords started it all.

"Relax Lelouch. This certainly isn't my first public speech. Just let me handle everything. You've done enough up until now." Ruben assured Lelouch, standing calmly beside him.

"I think I'm more nervous that this is actually happening. I suppose you could call it apprehension. Everything has worked so perfectly this far. It almost feels unreal." Lelouch explained.

"It's like I told you. Your cause is a righteous one." Ruben insisted, turning to look at the boy beside him. "Perhaps this is fate's way of repaying you for the hardships you have gone through."

Lelouch scoffed. "I don't believe in fate. Where I am now, I achieved through my own actions."

Ruben smiled, turning back forward again. "Rightly so."

The old man straitened his collar, his head high. "I do believe it is time to renter the battlefield. Let us now fire the first shot."

Lelouch nodded. With what he had planned, it would be a war zone indeed.

Ruben stepped forward, moving into the vast stage occupied only by a massive object hidden by a draped curtain. He stopped in the center, and the entire hall went silent. There were millions more watching as well no doubt. This was an event that would make history. Or in the least, be the beginning of it.

"Greetings, I am Ruben Ashford, the CEO of Ashford Enterprises. And today..." He turned his head to the giant object beside him, a faint smirk on his lips. "Is a day to go down in history."

Already, the mass of nobles and business men erupted into deafening roars. To them, this was like waiting for the candy shop to open its doors. And the Ashfords were once the biggest store in town.

"The past year has been a trying time for us. The death of our figurehead empress Marianne nearly saw our demise as well." His eyes scanned the crowd, singling out the ones that stared at him with venomous snarls. The ones who would have preferred he never returned. "But we have persevered. And from the ashes of what once was, rises something new and better."

He strode to stand in front of the object, all eyes focused upon him. "Knightmares. The apex of modern warfare. Their success has driven all nations to desperately recreate what we have begun. However..."

He thrust his arms out in a very pompous manner, and behind him, the curtain fell revealing the cobalt blue knightmare behind it. "None will ever surpass the first! The Ganymede Alpha!"

The frame that stood behind him shared only a small resemblance to its predecessor. It could only be described as having a look if it's own. It's two fact spheres were still situated on the shoulders, but not on high structures. The double jointed limbs were now only a single joint, although the forward segments were significantly longer. And like the first Ganymede, it had no head. A useless feature that only proved to be a weak point in the Glasgow.

"The Ganymede Alpha utilizes a unique operating system that any pilot can use to maximum efficiency. It's movements are more fluid, and it's reaction delay a mere point-o-four seconds. To anyone without combat experience, that is far better than the Glasgow."

The crowd either cheered, or silently stared at him. The latter the group that would have rather the Glasgow remain the only possible option.

"Of course, the frame is slightly less durable. But with the increased agility and speed, and your superior reaction time, that won't ever even be a worry." Ruben paused a moment to allow the 'superiority' of the Ganymede to sink in. "For only twelve million pounds, _anyone_ will be able to purchase a Ganymede Alpha. Whether for home security, or whatever you see fit."

The crowd erupted in another deafening cheer. Each of them more then happy to hear the price tag was much lower then what Camelot was willing to give its precious Glasgows away for. Even though it was a separate entity, it was considered the crown's official production line. And getting even one frame from them was difficult for any noble. For whatever purpose they may want one, it would now be as simple as it could ever be. Camelot would not be happy about this at all. The royal family would lose a huge source of income over the competition. But that was the plan.

From behind the stage, over the roar of greedy nobles, Lelouch smirked.

It was survival of the fittest after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. The New Horizon

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 4: A New Horizon**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **EU Government building, Paris; 2013 ATB**

It had taken the European Union a considerable amount of time to finally come to the decision to reach out to the Ashford Enterprises for any sort of deal to be made. It was more than clear to foreign nations that the rising Britannian producer would be more than willing to sell to any and all that were willing to buy. Over and under the table. If it wasn't for the slow nature of the EU's democracy, it was their hesitance to make deals with a Britannain business all together that kept them from reaching out for as long as it had been. But now in a few short minutes, they would be meeting with Lord Ashford himself to discuss the purchase of their own Ganymede Knightmares.

The tension and anxiety in the room full of the EU's most important people quickly turned to surprise when instead of an aged Ruben Ashford, a young boy followed by a Japanese maid entered the meeting room. Nobody said anything as the boy made his way to where Mr. Ashford was to be seated, and sat himself down in the oversized chair at the end of the table.

"Good morning gentleman, my name is Allen Ashford."

With the boy's identity now revealed, his purpose here almost became clear to the ones who had previously believed he somehow wondered in. "My apologies...Lord Ashford," one of the two European Union presidents present began. "We were under the impression that Ruben Ashford would be coming here today."

Allen gave a smirk that spoke he took delight in their confusion. "Britannia doesn't like our dealings with foreign nations. In an interest to keep my father clean of these sort of prospects I am the one to make deals with partners outside of Britannia." He told the group of men watching him with a sense of awe that they were hearing this from a small boy. "Rest assured I am more than capable of handling this meeting president Hamilton."

"Very well." Hamilton responded, making it clear he would be the one to represent the EU here; as well as doing a good job of masking his surprise that the boy knew who he was speaking to. It was unlike any Britannian to concern themselves with the names of important people outside their own culture. "We have already come to the decision that we will be purchasing Ganymede frames from you, now it merely a discussion of how much for how much."

"I'll be honest with you, President Hamilton." Allen spoke. "Your European Union is rather late to the game."

He seemed to evoke a pretty contentious response among the members at the table. Ones who were readily eager to buy casting glares at the stingy ones who were still barely outvoted for it.

"Right now, my own empire holds the record for sales, but it doesn't end there. The Chinese Federation, and the MEF have made substantial deals with us, and even Australia beat you to the punch in the interest of self defense." He scoffed, almost a sign of mocking. "And you're the ones who went to war with Britannia."

"We don't expect you to understand our circumstances." Hamilton replied, avoiding what he thought was an awkward way to formally address a thirteen year old. "But we-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly well." Allen interrupted, dropping the man's title as well. Something that was not missed by the other members present. "But that doesn't change the fact that we only have so many frames available. Sakuradite is hard to come by, even for us. Climbing the list of clients will cost you, and we add shipping fees as well."

The older man sat in silence a while, clearly frustrated this was not going the way they had anticipated. "How much?" He finally asked.

"I estimate we can get you frames for thirty four a piece. Demand has gone up, president." Allen responded, letting the price sink in as the officials gaped at the reality that they were not as cheap as first thought. "Consider yourself lucky I'm even allowing you to enter the clientele now, we have more than enough orders to fill. But for the right price we can see to it you get what you want."

Inwardly, president Hamilton was seething. He had first hoped to have a diplomatic conversation with Ruben Ashford. Seeing a boy had changed that to believing he could manipulate a more inexperienced partner. But it was very clear that this brat was the only one who would be manipulating anyone here. Yes, he certainly could handle himself in this deal. It was quite clear, the reason his father trusted the young boy to such delicate foreign affairs.

"Thirty four million Britannian pounds for each knightmare?" Hamilton stated, sounding frustrated. It costed them eight million a piece for their Panzer tanks. And though he did not doubt the effectiveness of the upgrade, it was a steep bill.

"That's my estimation for on demand frames. Though, if you are willing to wait a few months, we might be looking at a lower price. Perhaps...thirty two?" Allen offered, hanging the carrot in front of them.

"Thirty." Hamilton countered. "We will purchase one hundred frames for thirty each, and we will wait for them."

Allen gave a small chuckle. "Is that the decision of the council?" He nodded his head toward the other people at the table. "I thought you ran a democracy, president."

"I do not doubt my associates with disagree with my offer. We have already spoken on the matter long enough."

Indeed, upon glancing at the faces of the other council members, Lelouch noticed the men's faces looks of approval. Save the few who opposed the idea all together. But to have gotten this far, they would have been outvoted already. If Hamilton could haggle a deal out of him, they would not speak up. He almost wondered if their presence was solely to intimidate him.

"I see. In that case, I believe your deal sounds reasonable enough. One hundred frames is quite the order, president. It will take some time, but we'll expedite just for you. Consider yourself on the list."

He stood, making a flashy bow before turning from the men still seated. "You can make your payment to my assistant here, and we offer a convenient tracking program for your convenience. She will give you the details."

Sayoko produced a clipboard that she handed to President Hamilton, who was soon flanked by the other EU president to sign the stack of papers she gave them. Lelouch's walked away with a smile. Prices were not discussed nor shares between clients. That was part of the deal. The EU wanted knightmares so bad they didn't even bother to find out if thirty million was still two and a half more than any other nation was paying. For such a simple tactic to go so well. He watched them out of the corner of his eye a while longer, before finally leaving the council room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The EU government building was a sizable one. It's exterior inspired by ancient Roman architecture with its many pillars on the walls, and a massive domed roof giving the building a circular shape. Lelouch made his way down the steps of the building, to where he had a car waiting for him.

Halfway down them, he stopped when he heard the voice of an unknown woman calling for him. "Lord Ashford!"

He turned behind him to see a young woman in a business suit perhaps Sayoko's age hurriedly rush down to meet him. "My apologies, Lord Ashford. I am the assistant for council member Jonathan Malcal. I was asked to invite you to the Malcal Manor for further discussion on a matter he believes you will be interested in."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the woman before him. He knew Malcal as one of the top five most influential members of the EU's Council of Forty, yet the reason the man would want to speak wth him escaped him. "What matter might that be?" He chose to ask.

The assistant shook her head. "I don't know the details. I was simply asked to request your meeting him."

Lelouch frowned. There was a just this was a desperate attempt that was not worth his time, which was a valuable asset to him. But then he remembered his brother Shneizel's strategy to the EU was not to take it as a whole, but to combat each individual that made the collective entity. This could be his start to that war; the EU held some opportunity for him and it was always best to start early.

"Very well, I'll stop by his manor later this evening to speak with him." He decided.

The woman nodded. "Thank you, I will relay your response to him. Please come at your own discretion."

The assistant turned promptly from him and marched back up the stairs, her steps shaking after speaking with such a strangely terrifying child.

"Shall I cancel the flight today master Allen?" Sayoko asked from where she appeared in her now trademark style.

He nodded. "Yes. It appears that I'll be spending a bit more time here in Europe.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Corporal Ryuga stifled a yawn from inside his knightmare as he watched two other Ganymedes continue to drill side by side into the earth. Behind them was a crew working to lay support beams across the twenty foot square hole they had been digging across area eleven for several months now. Another crew a bit further back was laying down rail tracks for the freight train that would be running through here when they finally completed the tunnel.

Ryuga yawned again, glancing at his instrument panel. It was nearly time for their shift to be over, and he was exhausted. Their progress had been slow recently thanks to some pretty solid stone the last couple of miles. Some inquiries out of curiosity led him to discover that the construction above ground in this area had similar problems digging down too.

An annoying beeping noise suddenly came to his attention, and he soon located it to be a warning light on the Ganymede's control panel. He frowned when he realized it was a radiation warning. Something that he could not fathom under any circumstances being a problem. In fact, the only reason that light was even there was in case the Sakuradite in the Yggdrasil drive was leaking, which could cause a massive implosion to occur during combat. But down here in brand new frames, without combat even being a factor, these Ganymedes wouldn't be leaking Sakuradite. Which left...

"Stop mining!" He frantically yelled, rushing to pull back his companion's frames.

"What's wrong?" One of them asked, his frame's warning light not telling him of the danger.

Ryuga ignored him, and continued to delicately brush away the dust settled over the jagged stone attempting to find what had to be visible somewhere. After a short moment of combing over the rock he caught a glimpse of the pink color he was looking for. Relieved that nobody struck it, it was only a second later that the realization of what this was hit him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Malcal Manor, Paris; 2013 ATB**

"Mr. Malcal will be down to see you shortly." With a prompt curtsy, the maid who had spoken scurried off through one of the various doors in the expansive study he was taken to. The mansion was a maze that took him past eighteen doors on his way to just this one room. Even with a memory like his he didn't believe for a second it wouldn't be difficult to get lost.

He wandered through the bookshelves, browsing the pieces of European literature and noting ones he was familiar with. Turning a corner, he found another small nook in the study, one that was surprisingly occupied. Staring at him was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair with two pig tails pulled up on top. She continued to stare blankly at him from her seat. "Who are you?" She asked with a slightly demanding tone.

"I'm...Allen Ashford." Lelouch hesitantly replied, strangely finding himself nervous talking to this girl.

"You're here to see my father then aren't you? You seem a bit young to be interested in business and politics." She questioned, remaining unmoved from the plush chair that left a book covered table between them.

"Perhaps." Lelouch answered. "But that's the choice I was given."

She merely blinked in response, her sapphire eyes boring into his. It was then that he noticed the book she as still holding in front of her. One that he recognized, as a collection of stories recounting the second Pacific War.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be studying war?" He countered her prying question with one of his own.

"Perhaps. But that is only because of the choice life has given me, Allen Ashford." The girl responded, using his same answer.

Lelouch smirked, having liked her response. "Aren't we a pair of unfortunate souls."

The girl looked down at the words in hurt book, speaking while continuing to read. "I hope to one day stand on my own, free from the life I was given here. And maybe I can repay my father for everything he has given me by claiming something for myself." She looked back up at Lelouch. "And are you the same way?" She asked. "I know you're like me, adopted by a rich and powerful family. Are the efforts you have made to help your father your way to repay him?"

Lelouch shook his head. "I'm afraid you have me all wrong. I am not looking to repay anyone. What I do is for my own sake, I don't owe anyone anything." No, the Ashfords had him to thank for where they were. And he would never...NEVER acknowledge anything, his 'father' gave to him.

"I see."

The girl resumed her reading and flipped the page. "A few stories recount the Ganymede. They call it the predecessor of the modern knightmare. Camelot is given credit for creating militarized frames."

"When the Ashford family first fell, Camelot tried to steal from them what they built. Of course they would say they revolutionized it." Lelouch rebutted.

"So the knightmare frame belongs to you does it? I suppose that's the reason you have grown so quickly as a company. Everyone wants to get ahold of Britannia's greatest weapon."

"But wouldn't you agree that in war a few prosper?" He asked. "It's only a matter of your chosen profession."

She gave another silent response, turning a page.

"Ah, Lord Ashford."

Lelouch turned to see the man who had called him here approach the den the two were in. He sported a formal suit and neatly trimmed sandy brown hair. His was a face Lelouch knew well. Jonathan Malcal was a reasonably influential figure of the EU. "Leila, I was not aware you were here, sorry to have disturbed you."

His apology was met with silence as she continued to read through her novel. Instead, Malcal turned to Lelouch. "My apologies if she was bad company. Leila doesn't often speak to strangers."

Lelouch nodded, glancing at the preoccupied blonde. "I see."

"Come." Malcal spoke, urging him back into the main portion of the study. "I did call you here for good reason."

"I should hope so." Lelouch replied, following the man to the set of chairs surrounding the constantly stoked fireplace adorning the center section. "I would hate to have wasted my time coming here."

"I doubt you will find this time a waste my friend. Sit." Malcal gestured to the chair opposite of the one he took. Lelouch sat down, and quickly noted the nervousness his companion was doing well to hide. He delighted in making others uncomfortable, and knew well that his age was the biggest factor. No one ever dreamed they would be making multi million dollar deals with a thirteen year old child. Yet here they were.

"So, senator Malcal, what is the reason you called for me?"

Malcal cleared his throat, readying himself for his pitch. "We understand that knightmares are in constant demand. For that reason alone the price of your Ganymede has gone up considerably. And of course, your own empire doesn't like you giving away effective countermeasures to their trump card on the battlefield. Getting these frames to the EU will be a problem all on its own."

Lelouch gave him a look that told him to go on. He knew all of that already. Quite obviously.

"Yes well, you see, I am sitting on a sizable portion of land in Germany that has remained without a purpose for quite som time now. It's unfit for agriculture and too barren and isolated for residence. In fact, it's just the place for a large industrial complex if the need ever arose."

"You want Ashford to expand to the EU." Lelouch stated bluntly. There was not reason to smooth talk on the situation, and frankly it was annoying.

"Yes. That's exactly it." Malcal responded. "I would gift to you that land in order to build factories that would produce knightmares exclusively for the European Union. And rest assured, that anything you are capable of producing would be eagerly accepted by our armed forces. With a manufacturer so close to home, you could get around more then a few of Camelot's barricades barring your international trades. Surely, you can see the benefits from this arrangement."

"Yes, certainly I can." Lelouch replied dryly, annoyed Malcal felt the need to explain it as if to a small child. "What you can't see however, is the clear problem that you still can't get around."

Malcal raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Sakuradite is a rare element that Britannia holds a very solid grip on. I am not Britannia, and Ashford does not have an unlimited supply of the element. Though the prospect of expanding to the EU is an enticing one, it is impossible at the moment. We cannot supply any more factories than ones we already possess. It's only thanks to my personal connections with the Kirihara conglomerate that runs the Fuji mines that I have more than average access to Sakuradite. Perhaps, in the future when we have greater access to Sakuradite, we may revisit this venture. But as it now stands, we will not be expanding to the European Union."

Malcal remained quiet a minute, pondering what he was told and masking any emotion from his face. "I was not aware that Sakuradite was a problem even for you." He finally spoke. "I see that there will be no use in attempting further negotiation. I do hope that you will think of me if you ever are looking to expand your territory. I would be more than happy to accommodate you Lord Ashford."

Lelouch nodded. "Perhaps I will Senator Malcal. It is an interesting offer, but one I cannot accept at this time."

Lelouch accepted the hand offered to him and shook it over the coffee table between them. "You are a well educated young man, Allen. You know your company very well, and I'm sure you will carry it places nobody ever imagined it would go."

Lelouch gave him a cunning smile in response. "I already have."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Kyoto; 2013 ATB**

Kaguya watched with a veiled disinterest as the men once again ignored her in their heated debates. Kirihara occasionally spoke for her, having known before hand what her points of interest were. But most everything she tried to say was drowned out or ignored. These old buffoons never bothered to actually listen to what she said, that was her problem with Kyoto. They allowed her to sit as these meetings, and participate in their discussions; but only because of her name. The didn't respect her, and they made that abundantly clear. The only one who ever took her seriously was Lelouch. Maybe it was because he too was a misunderstood child who was a bit too smart for his own good. The only problem was when Lelouch spoke, people listened. It was like it was impossible to ignore him. Like the emperor of Britannia himself, Lelouch's presence was one people did not ignore. The people around him learned quickly to take Lelouch seriously and she was jealous of that. She wished that more people would listen to her, that she could make a difference like he did. Because Lelouch was quickly becoming more and more important, while she was simply sitting here.

It had been a long time since she played a game of chess against her Britannian friend. And to this day she had yet to finally pull a victory over him. She absently thought that if she ever finally beat him, what she should try to get out of him. Maybe demand to see him more? No one ever actually talked with her like he did. He would listen, and respond to her thoughts. And the things that she knew were of genuine importance to him. She missed that, because it was certainly better than being here. Even if she was obligated, and she knew that persistence was the only to garner their respect. It was frustrating to be ignored.

"We simply cannot condone the actions the Blood of the Samurai have taken."

She tuned back into the conversation to hear Kirihara make the statement.

"Nonesense. Hatake has been the only one to fight the Britannians with unwavering courage. For that reason alone we should be supporting his cause with everything we have!" Osakabe was the most traditional in terms of Japan's old ways. As such he was the one to constantly demand Kyoto support whichever insurrection was causing Britannia the most problems at the time. He also happened to be old friends with the Blood of the Samurai's leader, and even before they became a notable faction, he had been pressing the other members to find the fledgling group. Even still, his opinion on who to support constantly changes due to his beliefs.

"They are fighting with no true cause Osakabe. Kirihara is correct in saying that taking lives of our people along with the enemy is not acceptable." Munakata replied. "I will not condone their methods."

"You're all so hesitant to take action. You're just like General Katase, holed up and complacent with Britannia ruining our country!" Osakabe shouted.

"Katase is following a plan we have set out to put ourselves on par with the empire. You know that we are only biding our time." Kirihara interjected, glaring at the other man.

"You mean that boy's machinations? You mean to tell me you actually believe he plans to free Japan, by fighting his own empire. He is a _prince_ of Britannia, exiled or not. Scheming for his own gain is in his blood." Osakabe accused.

From her little spot at the end of the room Kaguya huffed. "Lelouch is helping Japan more then anyone else is." She spoke up, earning a disapproving look from Kirihara, which she ignored. "I know him more than any of you do, and I know he's in our side."

"Yes, the prince's little fan girl." Osakabe spat. "You're far too young to be capable of discerning his true motives. He's spun lie after lie and your naive little head believes every word. Why, you're absolutely smitten by him."

"Osakabe!" Kirihara barked. "It is unwise to insult the leader of the Sumeragi house. Mind who you are speaking to." He threatened, glaring down the younger man.

Osakabe glanced around the room, meeting the disapproving faces of the other men. "Yes...my apologies." He muttered.

"We already know what Lelouch and his Ashford enterprises are planning." Munakata, a large man with a greying beard spoke up. "Kirihara, you have already made deals with him regarding the Fuji mines, though that is a personal matter. The question is if we choose to support Lelouch vi Britannia wholly as the six houses, or not."

"Then shall we put it to a vote?" Kirihara offered. "We can settle this once and for all, and banish our indecision."

The others members nodded in agreement, while Osakabe was a bit more reluctant to do so.

"Very well." Kirihara decided. "I am of the belief that he is what we are looking for. That he is capable and willing to fight for Japan. And I will support him."

"I will too." Kaguya immediately added. "I am not naive and I understand his motives. I know Lelouch is going to help us."

Osakabe scoffed. "Right, I disagree. That boy's schemes are nothing but trouble. He'll use us until he can't get anything else. Than throw us away."

With the three most vocal members casting their vote, it was down to the more undecided half, who had since contributed to Kyoto's general indecision about lending aid to Ashford, or even Narita by association.

Munakata finally sighed, garnering the other's attention. "I must say that Lelouch makes a powerful ally. He may not be Japanese, and he may be royalty, but he has reason enough to fight Britannia. I would much rather make allies with him then enemies."

"I'm afraid I cannot say the same." Kubouin, the eldest save Kirihara added. "It is far too big a risk to give the boy more power. Revenge is his goal and I'm afraid he will not care about anything, or anyone else."

The houses of Kyoto knew well Lelouch's background. Every one of them had heard when the prince was dropped off at the Kururugi shrine as a glorified hostage. And they all knew the reason why shorty after. They were the nobles of Japan, and word traveled quickly between them.

"Well Yoshino, what do you say?"

The man in question was clearly having a difficult time making a decision. The issue had been up for debate a long time, but they had yet to press anyone for an answer, and it was a difficult one to give.

But before he could make that decision however, another man barged into the council chamber, startling the occupants.

"There's news from the tunnel!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Like Father Like Son

**Throne of Glass**

 **I'm really excited for the future of this story. I've got plans for it, and it's gonna be good. So here's another chapter so we might actually get there someday.**

 **To anyone who was wondering, Leilia will play a part in events involving the EU, but not much beyond that.**

 **Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The travel between the European Union and Area Eleven was one of the longest flights one could take. And that trip was more than enough time to formulate a detailed plan for the EU's future. The council of forty presented a difficult obstacle to overcome. There was no one particular person to take control over, and democracy made it difficult to hold a knife to their backs. However, Malcal was a start, a very good one in Lelouch's opinion. The man had offered Lelouch a foot hold in the empire's biggest opponent. Had Lelouch owed alliance or loyalty to Britannia, this would have been the beginning of the end for the EU. But of course he didn't, except that foot hold was still going to end them anyway.

Lelouch was only beginning to place the noose around their necks. It may be years before it was firmly pressed against their skin, but he was patient. And the EU was only a means to an end, and not even the primary path to that end. He would use what he was given, and the council of forty was giving him their union on a platter. In exchange for Ganymede knightmare frames. But even that was only the long term effects. In the present, knightmares would make the EU a more challenging threat to Britannia. And a stronger EU meant Britannia would have to commit more supplies to that war effort. Supplies Lelouch would sell. And on top of that, the more focus spent in Europe equaled less attention in Area Eleven. War economics.

All that came down to when Lelouch would be able to accept Senator Malcal's invitation. Lelouch had told Malcal he would be unable to for quite some time. While their was truth to that, it was also true that he could always throw more equipment into the tunneling effort. He projected a thirty percent increase of Sakuradite output upon its completion in less than a month. Drilling one hundred and fifty miles of tunnels took a long time. Especially when the Tokyo settlement was right between Fuji and Narita. Of course every other mile of tunneling was through ghettos and ruined cities. Only Tokyo; Osaka and Fukuoka had been made into Britannian settlements. And the three cities were all connected through above ground monorail systems. Which completely abandoned Japan's old subway system. Something Lelouch did not hesitate to exploit when planning the tunnel route. Even still, with the EU adding a fifth more to his demand, that thirty could go straight to new factories in Germany. But in the meantime, he would let them sit in their greed and eagerness to get a production line closer to home.

"Master Lelouch?"

Lelouch yawned, and closed the ledger he had been looking at while thinking. He looked up at Sayoko, who had taken to calling him by his real name in light of their company.

"Yes Sayoko?" He responded to his unofficial personal attendant.

"Are their any plans for Senator Malcal I should be making preparations for?" She asked.

And that was the reason he kept her around so much. He hardly found himself giving instruction or explaining things. She took care of things herself and took the initiative on everything else. And there were her other skill sets he took an interest to as well. The thirty seventh successor of the Shinozaki school of martial arts was aptly suited for tasks beyond those of an assistant or 'maid.' After the annexation of Japan, the Ashford family purchased the land the Shinozaki Dojo resided on, by Lelouch's request. Her employment by the Kururugis had initially introduced him to the sixteen year old master of martial arts. And her attitude toward him, along with the kindness she showed brought him to save her family home when Britannia came to tear it down. So the dojo now sits on privately owned land business men that came to Area Eleven can't touch. Sayoko was grateful to the young exile for that. She spent three years by his side and found that she took a liking to him. His desire for revenge stemmed from his love for the family he lost. She was the last member of her family; her parents and siblings having been killed in the war with Britannia. Then Lelouch went and preserved the last thing she had to remember them by. Her home. So of course she would stay by his side, because she knew why he was doing this. More so than anyone else, she believed. And if he ever asked to learn the arts she was the last to know, she would allow it. Lelouch sought after strength to keep the things he cared about from being taken away again. And she was the same, because she cared about him, and she would protect him.

Lelouch shook his head, with a small smile. "I will take Malcal's offer in time, but we won't be speaking with them for some time."

Sayoko nodded. She felt more then anything a sense of importance next to Lelouch. When she was fifteen, she completed her training with her father. The youngest to ever do so. They all believed her too be to immature, too young to accomplish anything. That was the reason she was left out when her family went to war. But Lelouch proved that wrong. A thirteen year old boy who controlled the most valuable weapons industry in the world.

And he showed her that she could do the same.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Tokyo Settlement Imperial Airport; 2013 ATB**

With keen observant eyes, a young man stepped out of a private plane to meet the assembled group of both privileged nobility and necessary military individuals. He glanced over each of them a moment, noting faces he recognized while running a hand through his cravat. Reaching the bottom of the steps, he was met by a collective bow by each person present.

"Your highness." Was there acknowledgement. Prince Clovis la Britannia had arrived in Area Eleven.

Asprius Bartley stepped forward to greet him. "Your highness has arrived just in time to oversee the final details of the Viceroy's villa in the government building. I have made preparations to begin inviting guests for your arrival celebration Viceroy."

Clovis responded with a nod. He had designed the palace himself, of course he would see to it the building was completed to meet his expectations. One could not expect a prince of the realm to make due with anything but the finest. "I want every man and woman of importance in Area Eleven to attend. There are a great deal of powerful people who have taken to venture here, I want to meet them all."

"Of course, your highness." Bartley promptly responded, falling behind the prince as he strode to an awaiting vehicle that would bring him to the government building.

"I'd like you to take particular measures to insure Lord Ashford attends. I've taken an interest in his business, and would rather like to make an ally of him." Clovis continued.

"I will make sure he is personally invited your highness." Bartley responded, dutifully opening the door to the Prince's personal transport.

Clovis then stepped into the privacy of his car. He breathed a sigh of apprehension. Obtaining viceroyship of Area Eleven had been an arduous task. But it would all be worth it. Lord Ashford may hold some clues to the answers he had been seeking. And here, in the last place he had been, there had to be something. He refused to believe Lelouch was killed in the war. It was impossible. Somehow, he knew his younger brother lived. He was a prince of the empire; the will to survive, and to thrive was etched in his bones.

Somehow, somewhere, Clovis would find him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Narita Mountians; 2013 ATB**

An unmarked private plane began its descent into what was supposed to be an uninhabited mountain range. Due to Britannia's lack of air coverage in areas not surrounding a Britannian settlement, the plane was able to fly south into the mountains, avoiding any confrontation with air control. It landed in a mostly underground air strip dug into the mountain side. From above, it was nearly invisible.

Lelouch had made numerous other enhancements to the Narita base, including the run way and an extensive hangar that would ultimately store Sakuradite reserves and later knightmares. Narita was a primary base of operations, and one Lelouch would invest in throughout his preparations.

As the plane came to a stop, large hangar doors closed out the natural light behind them. Sayoko turned to find Lelouch asleep in his chair, his small frame curled in the the seat. He looked so young and innocent, and she found it hard to believe that he was in such powerful position. Or that he was so innocent. Sitting there, she realized just how young Lelouch vi Britannia actually was.

She nudged Lelouch, gently waking him. "Master Lelouch. We've arrived."

He stirred slightly, opening his eyes. He always slept lightly, a permanent side affect of the weeks he spent in a war zone; plagued with nightmares. Sayoko actually found it surprising the landing didn't wake him up.

He slowly rose from his seat, quickly rubbing the jet lag out of his eyes.

"General Katase wishes to speak with you as soon as you are able. When shall I inform him you will be coming?" Sayoko said following behind him.

Lelouch stepped out of the plane and into the mostly empty hangar. It was only recently complete, and he had yet to acquire enough resources to fill it. "Let's go see him now. Get that over with."

Sayoko nodded. "Very well, I will notify him."

Lelouch made his way to the end of the hangar, Sayoko on a communicator with the general's assistant behind him. He didn't know what the general might have wanted that required such urgency. Unless it was news regarding the expansions, or the tunnel. There was nothing he couldn't have already known already.

They passed by several soldiers or maintenance crew on their way to the access tunnels, most of which gave Lelouch one negative look or another. He didn't really care, and generally ignored them every time he came to Narita.

"Look at that brat, prancing around like he owns the place. Sucking up to everyone just to get in power."

Lelouch scoffed at the passing comment. The Ashfords actually did own Narita. He purchased the land for a private vacation area. Even built a nice cabin in the side of the mountain. But even that was very little compared to what he really did own. He felt no need to correct them, nor did he want to.

"Where do you think he learned it? How else does a commoner get to be empress of Britannia."

Lelouch stopped dead. He walked toward the man who had spoken, his crystal clear face masking absolute rage. The man looked at him with an amused grin. "what're you looking at? Brat." He added on the insult, talking down to him as if he were superior. A big mistake.

Without warning, Lelouch's hand flew toward the man. A knife suddenly plunged into his neck, wiping the man's grin from his face instantly. "I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth." Lelouch growled, his eyes burning holes through the man's stunned face. "Are we clear?"

The man gurgled in response, clutching his throat while gasping for air.

"Good." Lelouch said with a sadistic smile. The Japanese soldier collapsed, landing in a pool of already spreading blood. Lelouch looked at his sprawling body with disdain, wiping the blood from his hands with a handkerchief given by Sayoko, who acted completely undisturbed by what happened.

"You fucking bastard!"

Lelouch glanced toward the second soldier, who had been watching with frozen horror. He came at Lelouch with a running punch; all too easy for him to push away. He buried his fist into the man's gut, knocking the air out of him. He then swung his foot around in an axe kick onto his head, flinging him into the ground. His dazed eyes were instantly filled with fear when he saw the boy was not going to end there. He desperately looked for someone to help him, meeting the cold hostile gaze of Sayoko before realizing that he had in fact made a huge mistake.

"That's enough!"

Lelouch jumped, turning to find who had shouted at him. "S-sensei." Lelouch dropped the second knife he was carrying, and faced Todoh.

"What is going on here?" Todoh demanded, eyeing the now dead man on the floor.

"He insulted my mother. I defended her dignity in her place." He answered, showing no guilt as he stood level with his teacher.

"You took that way too far Lelouch, this is not how you defend your family's honor. Even if that's the case. There will be consequences. How do you plan on earning their respect by killing them?" Todoh berated Lelouch, dragging him away from the slowly growing crowd.

"I don't need their respect. Only to do what I tell them to." Lelouch responded, not batting an eye.

"Control through fear and power." Todoh spoke. "Sound a lot like your father."

Lelouch stumbled, eyes wide. He mumbled with a hateful look while attempting to discredit the connection. No, never would he be like his father. That wasn't true. And yet... "I...you're right." He admitted, letting go of his pride.

He would _never_ be like his father.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Would you care to explain why one of our men died in this mountain?"

Lelouch wasn't surprised that Katase already knew about what he had done. But either way, he wasn't afraid of the consequences. He had an excuse, and even a bit of immunity. Katase liked him, and more importantly needed him. The right words would sweep this under the rug before the man was even buried. To top it all off it sent a message, a message that he was not to be messed with. He was glad the second one ended up alive, he had first hand knowledge that Lelouch could end them without much as blinking.

"Like I told Todoh, he insulted my mother, so I challenged him. I will admit that I took it too far. However, my true family is very dear to me, and I will not allow anyone to slander their names."

Japanese held to familial honor more than their own lives. Katase understood that, and understood Lelouch's intentions. He gave a small nod. "I will not take action for this offense. But I cannot say the same for everyone else. Let their scorn be your punishment."

Lelouch bowed before jumping at a sudden outburst.

"You're letting him go?!" Kusakabe shouted. "You have to do something about this!"

"Enough Kusakabe." Katase replied. "He was partly justified in his action. Surely you would have done the same. I will hear no more of it. This was not the reason I brought our friend here."

Kusakabe's mouth hung open, as if to object, before he sat down defeated. Lelouch cast a discreet glare at him. _That man...is very annoying._

"Like I said, there is a far greater reason you are here." Katase continued. "We have news from Kyoto."

Lelouch tensed, ready for the worst. Instead, the older man smiled. "The Fuji tunneling team has uncovered a vein of Sakuradite bigger than anything in Japan save Fuji itself."

Lelouch blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"We have our own Sakuradite vein." He clarified.

Lelouch's mouth twitched into a wide grin. He began laughing almost maniacally. "So fate chose my side for once? How big is it?" He asked with an out of place childish excitement.

"We haven't fully determined that yet." Kusakabe explained. "They found it only yesterday. Likely when you just taking off. But it's big enough for anything you could imagine using it for."

Lelouch's face instantly became an inquisitive expression. "Yes, what to do with it." He began pacing the room, all eyes upon him. "As I see it, there are two major options. One: we keep the vein a secret, and use its ore to build our own knightmares. Or two, go public with it."

Katase frowned. "Why would you go public?"

"Our enemies have began to question where our supply of Sakuradite comes from, mainly Camelot. While the nobles are quick to defend us, it's true that we really shouldn't have access to so much Sakuradite. that's quickly becoming the biggest blockade to our expansion. If we were to publicly claim this vein, we would be able to expand to where we need to be for our future plans."

Katase nodded, along with most of the leaders present.

"Wouldn't it be strange though." Todoh spoke up. "If you were to suddenly find a massive supply of Sakuradite?"

Lelouch shrugged. "It's just as miraculous either way. Digging a tunnel or buying a random plot of land. No one can say otherwise."

"It's absurd you would even think about telling Britannia!" Kusakabe finally voiced an objection. Lelouch rolled his eyes at him. Truly an annoying man.

"I have the perfect reason for our excavation. One that will help in our public relations as well." Lelouch' grinned again. "This is what we'll do."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch came to his private quarters almost completely exhausted. The sleep he caught on the plane had been all he had since arriving in Europe almost two days ago. He was a bit too young to be pulling those kind of hours. Even still, it was a welcome sight to find Suzaku waiting there for him.

"I haven't seen you in months, you're always somewhere else." Suzaku said.

"You should come with me some time then." Lelouch offered.

"I'm sure I'd just be a distraction." Suzaku replied. Lelouch shook his head. Suzaku would be a welcome addition to his trips. "Not at all."

Lelouch fell onto a plain bed pushed into the corner of the small room. Certainly not as accommodating as his mansion.

"I heard about what happened earlier."

Lelouch looked up. Suzaku was the only one he could feel guilt over something like that. The very same guilt he felt over killing his friend's father. Even still, that was a quickly passing feeling.

"You and I both hate our fathers, but I still do love my mother. I guess I might be able to understand. Just a little." Suzaku said, looking down at the floor.

"I acted foolishly." Lelouch replied, choosing to be honest.

"That's surprising." Suzaku commented.

Lelouch frowned. "Huh?"

"You admitting to your mistakes. You're too stubborn." Suzaku explained.

Lelouch folded his arms, acting defensively. "You're stubborn too."

"Yeah, we both are."

The two of them sat in silence a moment, Lelouch grateful for a moment of peace.

"I've been thinking a while." Suzaku spoke up. "I want to do something, to be something. You have a vision and a goal to accomplish. I don't even know what kind of life I want to live. You're off practically conquering the world, and here I am playing in some hole in a rock." He flex he'd his fist, his face determined. "But I think I know now what it is I can do, what I'm meant for."

Lelouch sat up, giving his friend a puzzled look. In response Suzaku sunk to one knee in front of him, and placed a hand over his chest. "I do hereby swear fealty to Lelouch vi Britannia. Let thy word by my law. Let me be thy sword and shield for thy desires. Thou art my lord, till my dying breath."

Lelouch junped to his feet, thoroughly shocked. "You memorized the Knights oath?" All except the part about loyalty to the crown. A fitting omission.

"You may not consider yourself a prince anymore, but I will be your knight." Suzaku answered, head still bowed. "I will be your voice for Japan. Through me, the people will do as you command."

Lelouch stared at his only friend. Yes, Suzaku was his friend. And here he was pledging his allegiance, as a knight. "Suzaku...I-"

"Let me do this Lelouch. Let me have purpose." Suzaku interrupted, almost pleading.

Lelouch smiled. He didn't have to manipulate Suzaku into doing this, he didn't want to. But he almost felt like he was. When the two first met, and all the way up until the weeks they spent in war torn Japan; he hated Suzaku. He hated him almost as much as his father. He was stubborn, arrogant, prideful, competitive, impulsive-and so much like himself.

And that's why he liked him so much. Under some other circumstance, they might have been genuine friends. But Lelouch had only one reason to do anything. And friendship was nothing in sight of that goal. He wasn't doing it for Suzaku, he was doing it for himself.

"I dub thee, Sir Suzaku Kururugi."


	6. The Ashford Heir

Throne of Glass

CODE GEASS IS GETTING A THIRD SEASON!

Much happiness

Chapter 6: The Ashford Heir

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's palace, Area 11; 2013 ATB**

Ruben eyed his surroundings with expertly concealed disdain. Nobles, business tycoons, the privileged elites of society. Ruben was the first of his family to achieve the status of nobility, through the support of Marianne, and the invention of the knightmare. Ruben believed in the honest hard work that got his family where it was, and where it clawed its way back to. But the vipers around him never worked for anything they ever obtained. All they did was take, from each other, and from him. He was born a commoner, albeit a tad more fortunate than most. But it was through his ambition, (and that of a certain boy,) that the Ashford name was known by one and all throughout the entire world. He despised the good for nothing elites and royals, which is why he cared for Marianne so much. She, like him, was one with ambition; with passion. From commoner to empress, that was her legacy. The title she earned on her own. Lelouch was the same. He took what he had and built something impossible, something incredible. And so Ruben firmly believed that Lelouch would create a world without those parasites in his quest for revenge. Lelouch might have seen it like he was riding the coattails of those around him. Kirihara and Kyoto, Katase and Narita, and himself as well. But to Ruben it certainly didn't look that way. He was quickly falling behind the boy whose lofty aims were placing him in a position far above anything Ruben could ever achieve. He was simply doing his part.

"Lord Ashford."

Ruben turned at the call of his name, hiding his disappointment he was unable to remain anonymous.

"I was unaware that you were to be attending tonight." The man who approached him said. He held a hand out, his thin fingers bearing a sort of signet ring. One Ruben knew to make the man he was speaking to an important individual. "Indeed, I don't believe I would have, had our host not gone to such lengths to insure I did. Mr..." He grasped the man's hand firmly, holding a steady gaze.

"Bergman, Lord Bergman." The man answered.

Ruben instantly became weary at the name, knowing exactly the reputation it carried. George Bergman was an influential member of Camelot industries, though his face was less well known. Bergman was one of the few who's name was never disclosed to the public. One who made deals that Camelot wouldn't be making a show of.

"It's a pleasure." He spoke dryly. He was no friend to Camelot and he had no need to hide it.

Bergman coughed, releasing Ruben's hand. "Well, I'm certainly glad to see that you made an appearance here." He spoke, slightly uncomfortable by the apparent hostility, but remaining bold nonetheless. "I have a message, from Camelot. I was to give it to you should I find you here tonight."

Ruben arched a brow. Camelot had-up until now-ignored him, and acted as if he didn't even exist. Except of course when they attempted to run his enterprise into the ground; under the table of course. And now this? It was no surprise that his guard was definitely up.

"Well I guess I'll get right to the matter then." Bergman continued. "Camelot would like to purchase Ashford Industries."

Ruben blinked, unable to cover his surprise. He even saw more than a few heads turn when they overheard the statement. "I-I'm sorry?" He asked.

"Camelot is willing to buyout your business, Lord Ashford. And finally put this feud behind us. Believe me when I say there is no price Camelot, and all those who support it, is willing to pay."

So this was there final gambit. They were unable to ruin Ashford a second time and they knew it. Lelouch's foreign dealings solidified the company internationally, and Camelot couldn't-or rather wouldn't-go outside Britannia. And now they finally came to discover there was nothing they could do to run him down. If anything, this told him he was out of their reach. And Lelouch would have no issues when the vein was publicly announced. But that wouldn't be until another plan was completed. Ashford was finally in the clear, and the foolish Bergman came to personally tell him that.

Surprising a grin, Ruben shook his head. "I'm afraid I am not the one who can decide that." He answered, choosing to toy with the man for his own amusement. And to throw Camelot for a loop as well.

"I would understand if you had to clear it with a board, but you are the sole owner are you not?" Bergman asked, half confused and half dismayed that he knew he had failed. Still he tried anyway.

"Not at all. There is only one person who makes decisions for Ashford Enterprises. I just tell everyone what they are." He tipped his cap toward the stunned noble, swiftly turning on his heel from him. "Even if you were to go to him I am quite certain he would only laugh at you. I'll spare you of that humiliation Lord Bergman."

"W-who?" Bergman managed to stutter out as Ruben began to walk into the crowd. "Who could possibly outrank you in your own company?"

He turned his head. "My heir."

Bergman blinked, his frown deepening. "Your heir? I thought your son up and left."

Ruben only shook his head. "Good day, Lord Bergman."

He quickly put as much distance between himself and the fumbling man. He had quite enough of the lot he decided, heading toward a more empty area. There was nothing wrong with a little isolation.

"Lord Ashford!"

Under any other circumstances, any at all, he would have ignored whoever was calling for him. But the voice was one he recognized, and one he knew there was no way to avoid. Slowly, he stopped, and turned toward the young man who effortlessly parted the crowds as he approached.

He bowed in greeting, questioning why he ever decided to come here at all. "Your highness."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Kawagoe Ghetto; 2013 ATB**

Lelouch stood a top a steel beam structure, overlooking the remnants of a once great city. Of course Kawagoe wasn't the only pile of rubble in Area Eleven; no, it was far far from it. However it would be the first of something else, starting with the very building he stood upon. He tapped his hardhat that covered a mess of blonde hair, sparing a glance at his Japanese partners. He now had two consistent followers who he could rely upon. His unofficial personal assistant, and his knight.

Suzaku looked out with somber eyes at the remains of the city. It was a clear reminder of what his people had lost, and that is what it was supposed to be. But now, it would be a symbol of something else. The first ray of hope for the people of Area Eleven.

Across the first building to be reconstructed was a banner. The beginning of Ashford's true roll in Lelouch's plan. It was at the moment a center of controversy among the elites of Britannia. But they were disliked enough already by most it didn't even really matter. What mattered would be the impact among the rest of the inhabitants of area eleven. The future of Japan began here. Of course, there was also what would be found underneath the earth; or rather what had already been found.

'Ashford Kawagoe restoration project.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's an honor to have been invited by you, Prince Clovis."

Clovis had been actively seeking out the old man since guest had first arrived. Somehow Ruben Ashford had successfully snuck in unnoticed. And he had remained that way for quite some time. If it weren't for Lord Bergman's rather unsightly confrontation Clovis likely would have missed Ashford's immediate departure. He had a clear idea of what Bergman wanted, and had rather hoped the two didn't meet when Clovis saw the Camelot representative was attending. It was obvious by the older man's strained voice that his earlier conversation had put him in a sour mood.

"I wanted to acquaint myself with Area Eleven's most influential people, and that definitely includes you Lord Ashford." Clovis responded.

"You speak too highly." Ruben simply stated. "I'm merely a ghost of my former self."

Clovis shook his head. He had decided it was best to alleviate the tension before asking what he really came here for. "Ghosts don't control the world, Lord Ashford. And they certainly don't do it twice."

Ruben gave a small smirk. "Perhaps I have returned to haunt those who wronged me?"

Clovis glanced to where Bergman was pushing his way out of the ballroom, obviously flustered. "Perhaps you are right. In that, you have succeeded."

Ruben followed the prince's gaze to the doors, and smiled.

"I'm sorry about him." Clovis spoke again. "I had an idea of why he was here, and I should have taken precautions against that."

Ruben shook his head. "It's alright." His eyes narrowed slightly. "His words were quite informative."

Clovis watched for a moment longer, before facing Ruben. "I wanted to speak with you." He told him. "In privacy."

Ruben raised an eyebrow at he Prince, but refrained from speaking up.

"I was hoping you could help me with something. It's not related to your work." Clovis explained. "It's something else."

Ruben continued to watch him a moment before answering. "Very well."

Clovis nodded. "Thank you." He gestured toward a doorway that led further into the palace. Ruben began to follow Clovis as he tried to leave as anonymously as he could. He waved off Bartley when the bald man took notice of Clovis' actions, and the prince entered one of the various empty rooms. Ruben stood expectantly, waiting for the prince to say what he wanted.

"It's about Lelouch." Clovis jumped in, earnings the slightest hint of surprise on the older man's face.

"I came to Area Eleven because I want to find answers. Lelouch...Lelouch was one of the only brothers I was proud to call that. He was far smarter then I, or anyone else. And for that reason I _know_ he's alive. He's here somewhere, I can't doubt that."

Clovis watched Ruben, who had remained completely stone faced. "You were close to Lady Marianne, and her children. You were one of the few people he could have trusted. So that's why I ask. If you know anything...please tell me." Clovis' eyes pierced him, and Ruben could see that the Prince was genuine. He could see that Clovis only wanted closure to his brother's fate.

But that wasn't his decision to make. But he could say this instead.

"On the day the war began, Lelouch was in the Kururugi shrine. Where he had always been." Ruben spoke.

"The shrine was destroyed when Britannia invaded. " Clovis added. "We searched the whole place, but there was no sign of him."

"Do you know why it was destroyed?" Ruben asked.

Clovis frowned. "I suppose it was a high value target. It was a home of Japan's leader after all."

"Britannia knew the locations of every one of the prime minister's homes. They knew where he was almost twenty-four seven." Ruben corrected him, a dead seriousness in his tone. "And they knew he had not been there for two weeks."

Clovis' eyes widened. It was subtle, but the implication was still there.

"But they did know who was there." And then it really came to him.

Clovis violently shook his head. "That's not possible." He denied. "How do you know this? That can't be true." He demanded.

"You are not the only one who seeks the truth." Ruben answered. "When you find the truth, will you understand it? Can you accept it?"

The old man walked forward, passing Clovis so he stood shoulder to shoulder. "And what will you do with it?"

Clovis' head was spinning. He didn't even notice that Ruben had left before he fell into a chair in the corner. His eyes were wide in disbelief, staring into the darkness of the empty room. It couldn't be true. There was no way. And yet there was no logical part of him telling him why. The only thing he realized is that it could only make sense if it was true. And if it was, if what Ruben Ashford had told him was true...then...

He recalled what Schneizel had once told him. How their father had began to lose interest in the empire's wellbeing, and its affairs. It had been Schneizel who gave him Viceroyship, not the emperor. He didn't care about the empire, the people...or his own children.

"I'm so sorry Lelouch." He whispered, then grit his teeth in rage. "That I didn't see this sooner."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Family Mansion. 2013 ATB**

Lelouch jammed the joystick down instantly, watching the stun tonfa fly past him. He didn't stop there though, and moved to the right just as quickly to avoid a jab. He made his own swing with the Ganymede's arm toward his opponent's body, and for the fifth time now praising (or cursing.) the Ganymede's headless design. The head of a knightmare was an obvious weak point, and one that blinded a pilot if taken advantage of.

His foe dropped down, sliding away from his attack. And when he swung around to face Lelouch, the two of them rushed forward to collide with each other. This battle, even inside of knightmares, was no different than any other he had with Suzaku. Lelouch thought through every move, and every action and its consequences instantly calculated. And then Suzaku who fought with incredible natural instinct. The two were polar opposites, and to any outside spectator, the winner was never clearly decided.

"I told you that you would do just as good in the real thing." Lelouch said, taking a hard hit to his left leg.

"Really? I didn't notice, since your still standing after all."

Lelouch grinned, swiping away another attack.

"It's my job to know every little detail of the knightmare." Lelouch explained, sweeping at Suzaku's legs. "There isn't a single aspect or specification I haven't memorized." As if to demonstrate, he made a jab toward Suzaku's chest, and unsurprisingly, Suzaku pulled away from it, so the tonfa was mere inches from the cold steel of the Ganymede's chest plate.

"Impressive." Lelouch commented. "You had a twelfth of a second to get out of range. Given the maximum length of the Ganymede's melee attack and reverse speed."

"Now either your making that up," Suzaku replied with his counterattack. "Or you've got a computer for a brain."

"Every specification." Lelouch answered.

"Then you should know when those frames have taken enough of a beating."

Lelouch and Suzaku stopped their spare when they heard Ruben approach the edge of the testing field. "And you should know how expensive they would be to replace."

Lelouch opened his cockpit, and came out with a grin on his face. "This kind of test data in invaluable Ruben. Surely you understand."

Ruben raised his eyebrows as the young prince dropped down the boarding line. He should have expected such a clever excuse. "And it would seem as though you've been testing quite thoroughly." He nodded toward the two frames, taking particular notice of the harsh dents and scrapes that were not there this morning when the frames arrived.

"And I must say they perform flawlessly."

In fact, the major improvements over the Glasgow had many calling it the fifth generation knightmare. Officially beating out Camelot's RPI-13 Sutherland, which was scheduled for release next year.

"I'll pass that on."

Lelouch took a water bottle that was provided by Sayoko, who had been watching their match the whole time. And beside her Milly stood in a formal dress befitting her rank. Unlike Lelouch's test pilot suit. "It's also very entertaining to watch grandfather." Milly added. "

"I almost want to try a Glasgow, just to test the differences." Suzaku said from beside Lelouch."

"We could get a few of them." Lelouch responded. He then grinned devilishly. "Use them as target practice."

"Please stick to targets that under twenty million pounds." Ruben interrupted with a frown.

"Tanks?" Lelouch joked.

"Lower." He responded, unamused.

Lelouch just chuckled, and headed back toward the mansion. Behind them, a group of technicians swarmed the two frames, and began moving them toward the maintenance hangars beside the paved court.

Lelouch was followed by the rest of the group, and one of the Britannian servants opened the door. There were Japanese servants present as well. Rather than choose just Britannian, or just Japanese, Lelouch had hired a bit of both. It was a small way of showing that he was not discriminatory at all. All that mattered was capability.

"Get your hands away from me, monkey."

Lelouch blinked at the unfamiliar voice. And the whole group turned to find the man who had shooed one of the Japanese maids. He stood with a haughty arrogance, one that belonged to the aristocracy of Britannia. And the only words he spoke this far cemented that picture. And to every other person present, that was not an image you wanted to have. He was a man Lelouch vaguely recalled. Though he had not seen him in a while, the face was a familiar one.

"Damien." Ruben greeted the man coldly. "What are you doing here?"

The man momentarily ignored him. Instead looking toward Milly. "It's been a while. How have you been Milly?"

"Father." Milly said, sounding equally displeased. She was virtually abandoned with her grandfather three years ago.

"I asked you why you came here Damien." Ruben repeated in the commanding tone he rarely used.

"I've returned to reclaim my inheritance, father." Damien answered, standing squarely against Ruben.

"There is nothing here for you. You were disowned. I was quite sure you knew that." He spoke coldly. There was no room to question the fact that Ruben did not like his son. He became the very thing Ruben had despised, not matter how hard he had tried to beat it out of him.

Damien snorted. "I am your heir father, you have nothing else to rely upon."

"I'm afraid your wrong."

Damien turned to the boy who had spoken. He wore a test pilot suit for whatever reason, and possessed the same blonde hair and blue eyes that he did. But Damien had no idea who the brat was. "Who might you be?"

"Allen." The boy responded. "Ashford."

For a second, Damien was confused, and that expression flashed quickly over his face before it was replaced with anger. He turned back to his father. "What the hell is this?!" He demanded. "Who is this kid?!"

"He is the heir of the Ashford family." Ruben told him.

Damien shook his head, his far it's contorted in rage. "How is that possible? He's just a kid!"

"While you were off kissing to the nobles for some pathetic promise of a title," Lelouch spat. "I worked to rebuild what you abandoned."

"What are you talking about?" Damien sneered at him.

"Ashford Enterprises exists because of me." Lelouch answered. "And if I recall, you ran off with nearly five million pounds in my assets two years ago didn't you?"

Damien paled. His father was one thing, but this boy was another danger entirely. He doubted Ruben would punish him for taking company material, but this kid...would end him in a blink of an eye.

"That was..." He tried to speak.

"Your inheritance." Lelouch finished for him. "You will not the receiving anything more."

He took a few steps forward, coming to stop inches from his face. "Are we clear on that, brother?"

Damien stared at Allen's cold eyes. He had changed his mind. This boy would _kill_ him in the blink of an eye. He glanced at all the others in the room. At his father, at Milly, the young Japanese boy who wore an identical pilot suit. They each bore a hostile stare, pointed right at him. No. No there was nothing here for him. He lost that opportunity three years ago, perhaps longer.

He turned around without a word, and shoved away the eleven servant who attempted to open the door for him. He could do it himself. He could at least do that himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace; 2013 ATB**

Clovis sat in the dark of his personal chambers, hands holding his head up over the desk. It was late at night, late enough that there were no lights to be seen inside or out of the palace from where he sat.

His eyes were closed, and his hands covered his ears. But inside his head was a pounding roar that persisted ever since he heard the truth.

 _Will you understand it?_

Did her understand it? Yes. Yes he did. The emperor of Britannia no longer had the best interests of his own people-his own family at heart. His father was going to ruin their country. That is what he understood.

 _Will you accept it?_

The pounding was keeping him from concentrating. He squeezed his eyes, pressing his hands against the sides of his head. What did it mean? Could he actually accept that his father had attempted to kill Lelouch? That his own son was literally nothing more than a tool used in a war? Could he accept that Britannia was steadily falling apart because of this? The war with Europe, with the Middle East, and countless others could not be sustained forever.

 _What will you do with it?_

And if he did accept all that, then what? What would it matter that the emperor was a cold hearted monster? What would he even do if he accepted that?

What would he do if he realized his people may come to be in danger? What of his own family? Lelouch was not the first to fall victim. No, no it was Nunnally, and Marianne.

And they wouldn't be the last.

Somwething had to be done.

The roar began to fade, and slowly, Clovis' hands fell from his head. His eyes opened, taking in the darkness around him. Something had to be done. He had to do something.

 _What will you do with it?_

The roaring stopped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seriously though, I'm hesitant to call this a good thing. Code Geass is as great as it is because of its ending. So I'd much rather not see that ruined by a cash grab. Still, I have hope. If it's as good as Steins;Gate 0 has been, (seriously an amazing game.) then fantastic sequels can in fact appear out of nowhere. Cautiously optimistic. Let's hope it isn't a bad sequel.


	7. Knights of Japan

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter Seven: The Knights of Japan**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Enterprises; 2013 ATB**

It came without a surprise that one of the biggest towers in the Tokyo settlement belonged to the Ashford company. The aptly named Babel tower was originally supposed to be a commercial complex situated in the outskirts of the settlement. But nearing the end of its completion it was bought out by the growing industry in exchange for suitable supply of knightmares. Leaving the Tower with a giant A plastered on the side that Lelouch had spent a little too much time with in the design process.

The building itself may have been just a tad bit too big for an industrial company, and only a few floors actually did serve for the offices that operated the executive portion of Ashford. The eighty plus floors that had yet to be occupied would ultimately serve several purposes benefitting Lelouch's plans for the future. The first of which was already beginning to be put into affect, being the integration of Ashford into the eleven's economy. It was necessary to create a more united Japan in order to defend against Britannia. Lelouch knew full well that liberating Japan was not going to end with his father's head. In order to garner any attention from the emperor he would need to not only overthrow Britannia, but keep it out for that much longer. To achieve that, Japan would have to be capable of standing on its own without Britannia as a crutch. Because the Eleven's were practically in complete ruin, and had almost no way to rebuild on their own. The Kawagoe restoration project was only the beginning of one side to that end. Building up Area Eleven's 'survivability' in a sense, or simply just making it easier to live in. And of course it aided in improving Ashford's standing with the Eleven Populace; assuming they chose to swallow their oversized pride and take what was being offered to them.

But that was where Babel came in.

He has not hesitated to use Suzaku for the purpose he had been using many of his other Japanese allies: in creating a unified Japanese work force.

The Ashford Tower, as Lelouch now called it, would be the central hub for a worker's Union of sorts. Many commercial and industrial stores had been opened by those associates using Ashford's money. And each of those would be part of that union Ashford would secretly lead. It was a rather unorthodox way to bolster their economy, but Lelouch wasn't that patient, and it would still take a long time to reach an acceptable level of effectiveness to be able to support itself. A great deal of stores had begun to operate under Ashford's name, but that was only the first step; and it was still a long ways away.

A ding snapped Lelouch out of his musings, and the elevator doors opened up to pristine facilities that looked brand new. He stepped out, passing the security check that knew to ignore him. Their only purpose was to keep outsiders from finding what was beyond if anyone happened to wonder where they shouldn't. Ashford Tower was a workplace to a growing number of civilians that were part of the aforementioned economic plan. And this floor, along with various others, we're not to be accessed by anyone of the sort. The reason being that in a short walk down the main hallway, he passed by knightmare training simulators, firing ranges, and other military grade facilities.

This was the second purpose of the Ashford Tower.

Lelouch could have simply put these resources into Narita, but decided against it when the tower fell into his ownership. Narita was part of the old Japanese resistance. And while he was still planning to to use Katase and his men, they were a separate entity from Ashford, and he referred to them as such. The older facility in the mountain would serve to train Japanese, his main force, when they had the manpower and influence to begin that. But in here, the state of the art training facilities would serve a much different group.

He opened a door that led to a common area, and stopped in front of the group of people that had gathered there. They were all of different backgrounds, some being normal civilians, former militant individuals or even convicts Lelouch had brought here. But despite those differences, they were all Britannian.

"Welcome to Ashford." Lelouch greeted them. "You may call me Allen Spacer."

He used a new name, one separate from his Ashford persona, or real name. Allen Spacer would be the face he wore when dealing with these men, and with the group they would ultimately head.

"I've given you some time to speak with each other, and if any of you did, you may have noticed you all share something in common." Lelouch told them, their eyes all focused on him. Eyes that shown with a lack of light Lelouch knew very well.

"I brought you all here because each of you has lost something you cannot replace." He looked at a older man with a dark expression Lelouch met equally.

"Because each one of you has someone you hate who has taken that from you." He looked at a young girl who couldn't have been more than a few years older then him. Yet her eyes had the same coldness.

"Someone you hate enough to kill them." He spoke, his voice meeting each one of them. No one questioned his age, like so may had before, because each one of them recognized the pain they all shared.

"Because each one of you hates Britannia to its very core."

These were the people Britannia had thrown away. The ones who were victims f noble ambition, who had seen Britannia for what it truly was and were punished for it. "Because you want revenge against those who took everything from you."

Lelouch had sought after those who were like him. Ones who shared his goal to destroy Britannia. And it didn't surprise him that he had little difficulty finding so many of them. And if they really were anything like him, he would have no difficulty persuading them to join him.

"And I am going to give you the chance to get it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace; 2013 ATB**

Clovis had come to a decision.

It had been a rather difficult one to make, and a very stressful one at that. He knew without a doubt that the empire was in danger, from its own emperor. But the reason for his piercing headache had not been coming to that conclusion, but deciding what had to be done about it. It was very easy to simply say the emperor had to be removed. As treasonous as it was, he knew he was far from the first person to utter that. The Elevens, and every other number populace were in agreement that it was true. And he was sure there were numerous Britannians who fell victim to his father's ideology.

People like Nunnally.

He had always thought himself above his people, and above the numbers that he ruled. He almost went so far as to call them inhuman. Almost. But now he came to the harsh reality that his status was shockingly close to them when compared to Clovis and his father. It was almost like comparing himself to God. Yes, the emperor did like to play God didn't he? Everything below him was nothing. Trivial, meaningless. In his father's eyes Clovis was no different from the Eleven's, the Japanese. So why should Clovis separate himself from them?

He had always tried to stay away from the complications of court, and away from the crossfire that was the battle for the throne. Because the day Schneizel was born, and a second being was given claim to Britannia, there had been a war for that throne. And Clovis genuinely didn't care to take part. He was happy for his position life. Privileged, and carefree as a prince. He took interest in the arts, in music and theatre.

That all changed with Marianne's death. And with Nunnally's.

And now he realized that his privileged life was really nothing at all. Because even those in a position like his were defenseless against the emperor of Britannia. And through all that the man didn't give a damn about anything. Maybe Clovis really didn't care about the numbers at all; but he suddenly shared a deep sympathy with them. And maybe he was only looking to protect himself, but he suddenly found that the whole of Britannia was in danger.

Because even if Clovis only became concerned because he was now in danger, it didn't change the fact that he now cared for the people he once felt above. He was really no different from them. His problems were the same as there's in reality.

They all shared the same problem. They all lived in fear of the emperor of Britannia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Family Mansion; 2013 ATB**

Ruben had done his best to act surprised when a flustered attendant told him about the Sakuradite vein. He of course knew about it already, that was why they were in Kawagoe. But the ones who were actually doing the reconstitution obviously did not. And it was a excitedly frantic chain of individual who got that news directly to him. He promptly contacted Lelouch, and informed him that the Sakuradite vein was located, and that was that. The tunneling team had already spent a few weeks beginning to start the mining process away from where the construction crew would have found the vein, and there honestly was nothing he needed to do, save announce to the world that Ashford now owned their own supply of Sakuradite.

He chuckled a little to himself. Sometimes it really did feel like God was on their side. Because though Lelouch claimed his ultimate goal was revenge and destruction, Ruben saw, or at least hoped, that the boy who had experienced so much pain would be able to heal the wounds his father had left on the entire world. Of course, that was a matter for another day.

He looked down at the various papers spread across the desk in Lelouch's office. Ruben thought it odd that a thirteen year old had his own office, even after everything else the boy had done; but regardless it still saw heavy use either way. Lelouch was currently writing numbers and typing them in a calculator then writing them down again. Ruben took a closer look at them, noting the equations Lelouch was using, and the ones he wasn't.

"We have people that can do this for you." He told the boy.

Lelouch glanced at him, still maintaining a solid pace at his work. But then he suddenly stopped, growing at the half written number. Ruben took the pencil from him and finished the equation. Then stood above him in silver a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "What was the last grade you completed?" He asked.

Lelouch looked at him, confused. "Grade?" He repeated.

"In school. when were you last attending school?"

The boy frowned a moment before he realized why Ruben was asking. "I don't need to finish schooling, nor do I even have the time to." He protested.

"Clearly." Ruben replied dryly.

"You can't actually expect me to devote seven hours a day to meaningless science classes and propaganda called 'history?'" Lelouch argued, very clearly opposed to the idea. "I have a business to run and a coup to plan. There's no room for school drama."

Instead of responding to Lelouch, Ruben paced around the boy's desk, looming thoughtful. Lelouch watched him a moment before getting annoyed. "What?" He demanded.

"It was always a dream of mine." The old man mused. "To open up a school."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I would have done that, had you not called me three years ago." Ruben glanced at Lelouch, noting his expression. He obviously saw what Ruben was implying, but wasn't impressed.

"Can we even afford to construct a school? Especially one that won't be a good financial investment."

"Ah, but the benefits aren't money, Lelouch." Ruben chastised with a cracked smile.

"If you want me to go to school that bad you don't need to build one." He complained.

"Ashford Academy. A school where both Elevens and Britannians are accepted. The best and the brightest in all Area Eleven. Your peers, Lelouch." Ruben, explained. Lelouch gave him a look that said go on. "The top graduates could be offered positions at Ashford Enterprises. And, if you decide to invest time there..." He leaned over the desk, ready to deliver his punchline. "You can seek out and recruit individuals best suited for our other line of work."

Lelouch sat a while in contemplation. Though he certainly had no real desire to focus on school work, he didn't necessarily have to devote his whole attention on it to excel. He already knew that much. And it was true that he could use trustworthy allies who were competent and useful. And this could be the way to do it. And a school that didn't segregate numbers would only further paint Ashford in the light Lelouch desired.

He clasped his hands in front of his face. "Ashford Academy, huh?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Narita Mountains; 2013 ATB**

The conference room had never been more full before.

Every high ranking officer present in Narita had been called to the meeting taking place, along with the members of Kyoto themselves. It was because of their presence that the meeting was so important. The connection between Ashford and the two groups gathered would hopefully be cemented in Lelouch's favor. All that remained was for the others to play their parts.

Katase had called Kyoto to meet with him in Narita, and Lelouch was able to persuade Kirihara of the necessity of such a meeting to further the plan to revive Japan the older man was given the opportunity to know. Kirihara had then mustered Kyoto to show themselves to Katase and the others at Narita. While their identities were supposed to be secretive, the six houses were only vaguely disguised from Narita in the first place, and little convincing was needed given the gravity of the situation.

"Have the six houses come to a decision?" Katase asked. The five men, and one little girl, sat across from him, divided from the Narita members, with Lelouch sitting between on the side. He represented Ashford, and technically had no need to be present in the dealings between Kyoto and Narita; but that really wasn't true. Lelouch created the meeting for his purposes, under this guise.

"We are in agreement that you have the right to Japan's former strength. You are the remains of our military, and you carry with you the hopes of the people because of it." Kirihara spoke for Kyoto. "However, you have yet to do anything to carry on that hope."

Katase remained stone faced, while many of his allies-Kusakabe especially-sneered at that.

"Narita has remained silent for the past three years since Japan fell to Britannia. The responsibility you carry has been neglected, and Kyoto cannot support you if you continue in your negligence of this duty." Kirihara stole a glance to the blonde boy to his side. "But we also acknowledge the plan put in place by Lelouch vi Britannia. His actions during the war have allowed us to carry on with more strength then we otherwise would have been left with. Even if others disagree with this remark."

This time he glanced across the room at various faces among the crowd. Kusakabe of course, and even among Kyoto he knew Osakabe was the most vocal. "And the power that he has created had proven invaluable. Ashford Enterprises is a force nearly unrivaled by anything in Britannia save the crown itself. And Lelouch had chosen to use that power to restore the people and their lives from within Britannia's rule. It is clear to us that he has the interests of the people in mind. And for that, Kyoto has decided to divert it's support to Ashford."

The announcement left the room in shock. The houses of Kyoto had already been aware, having made the decision before hand; but not even Todoh or Katase had known Kyoto had come to that conclusion.

"How could you trust Japan to a Britannian?!" Kusakabe shouted angrily. Katase quickly rose a hand to silence him, ashamed for the Lieutenant Colonel's outburst.

"Because I keep the interests of Japan close to my heart." Lelouch spoke up, with a mischievous smirk on his face. Kyoto and the Narita members turned to the previously silent exile. Those who knew him most knew the statement wasn't really true, and not a whole lot of others believed it either. but nobody questioned it either way.

"While some of you wanted to use my business to begin another war that would displace the citizens that are just starting to tet ahold if their lives; I turned them into a profit that was returned to them." Lelouch spoke accusingly, eyes cast at no one in particular. "I've tried desperately to aid the common people in rebuilding what they lost. And I have strived to repair Japan to be capable of standing on its own."

His eyes narrowed, and his aura seemed to darken the room. "For when it stands free of Britannia's tyranny."

Lelouch let that sink in, then continued to speak. "We may not be ready to wage war against Britannia, but Kirihara is correct in saying it is not right to stand idle and watch the people suffer." He put on a convincing pained face, and for a moment, everyone felt the emotion he was conveying. "So now is when we will move to a new phase in the plan."

Katase raised an eyebrow. He, like most, was unaware of the inner workings of Lelouch's mind. And it seemed to everyone that he was the only one to really know every detail of his plan. It wasn't shared with anyone. And unfortunately, none of them were in much of a position to argue that.

"Rumors will spread of a mysterious group that watches the streets." Lelouch began explaining. "A group that does not strike against its foes, but defends the people."

Kirihara nodded, because he actually had been made aware of Lelouch's idea. Which was mostly why he was giving Kyoto to him. Because Lelouch would need their's, and Narita's help.

"We will watch from the shadows, protecting those who are wronged, and defending the weak who are preyed upon. Always staying out of the light, and always staying out of Britannia's reach."

This stage would provide two essential aspects. One, is another way to aid the people's recovery. A vigilante group could protect economic growth unhindered by laws Ashford would have a hard time getting around. And second, was to spread rumors. Because a nonaggressive group wasn't as important, or dangerous; yet still warranted interest. Interest that would be directed away from Ashford while it borrowed underground. Because it wasn't Narita Lelouch cared about. After all, Ashford was becoming far more interesting.

"Knights who strike from the shadows." He finished.

The term knight sounded so Britannian. Lelouch enjoyed watching the discomfort on Kusakabe's face. He knew exactly what the man wanted to say. 'It should be Samurai.' Chess and Shogi. But one has far more meaning then the other.

Besides, 'Black Knights', sounds much cooler than Black Samurai. And Lelouch was still a kid after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Pendragon; 2013 ATB**

November was colder than it used to be.

He used to enjoy the brisk air, and always hoped that he could see snow before his Birthday. He once believed that if it snowed, he would have a year full of happiness. That was something his mother once said.

It snowed that year.

The year everything fell apart.

He gently reached out, his hand tentatively extended toward the stone. A white flake fell on to his hand, and he left it there, unmoved. His eyes read the word ms written there time and time again for what felt like ages. A gentle white coat began to settle on his jacket, his blonde hair turning to snow.

 _Nunnally vi Britannia; Oct 25, 2002 - Nov 13, 2010._

Beside it was another. It's writing just as familiar as the one in front of him. Because even though this was the first time he could bring himself to come here he could never ever forget the words written here. The day his world shattered, and the day the pieces were engulfed in flame.

November was cold, but the fire inside him raged brightly.

"Nunna." He whispered.

Memories flooded his mind. Everything he had lost suddenly returned to him, but only in his head. Yet somehow, he was unable to cry. He had pushed away these feelings for three years, forcing himself to move on. He had a goal, and a reason to live. That reason was to avenge the ones resting before him.

He sunk to his knees, his hands resting upon them. He looked at the stones, at the memories of the ones he once loved, and hardened his face into one of steely resolve.

"Father had made a world without imperfection." He spoke to them. "All things he deems unfit are to be cast aside. Things like you."

He repressed the grimace at his own words, and clenched his fists tightly. "Yet I remain."

He didn't speak for a long time, yet the tears still wouldn't come. "I will change this world. I vow to you that I will. So I ask of you to make me strong. Give to me all your hate, all your malice. So that I will be able to do what is necessary, and I will give to you my love and joy. Let me shoulder your pain and your sorrow, and I will give to you my joy. Take from me my weakness, my compassion our father has declared an imperfection."

He stood, his face cold and resolute. "Give to me the will to kill Charles zi Britannia."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **We're getting closer to the end of the prologue phase. Then we can finally get out of the time skip segments. But this is all necessary to set all the changes from canon. And there have been a lot.**

 **And to all who asked, Kallen will debut next chapter. :P**


	8. A Queen and a Witch

**Throne of Glass**

 **I always love when someone asks for a quick update the day I already planned to do so. You know who you are ;P**

 **Chapter 8: A Queen and a Witch**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ichikawa Ghetto; 2015 ATB**

Nozomi Amano thought herself a considerably lucky individual. Life as an eleven was hard at best, almost unbearable at worst. The Japanese people were collectively forced out of the Britannian settlements, and practically every one of them were made to live in the decrepit ghettos that made up virtually all of area eleven still left. Rubble littered the remains of cities, and once great structures looked as if the war was only yesterday. Britannia did nothing's to revitalize the cities they reduced to ruin, and ignored the state they left its people.

Except one particular group.

Ichikawa was the third city to be brought into the fold of the highly esteemed Ashford Enterprises. While the city was no where near restored to its old glory; it was definitely making progress. And for almost a year now, Nozomi was able to live in a proper apartment instead of a crumbled room that threatened to flatten her almost every night.

Ashford was actually gracious toward the eleven populace, and worked hard to accommodate the growing numbers of elevens flocking to the restoration zones. All the mega corporation asked was for their participation in an extensive list of businesses the Ashfords likely owned. They were creating their own little community, here in the the ghettos. Ashford protected them, and the viceroy didn't look twice so long as they paid taxes.

Even the viceroy had begun to let up on the harsh laws pressing down on elevens. While they weren't necessarily equal to Britannian citizens, they weren't treated as second rate human beings. At least by the law. Some Britannians took it into their own hands to insure the elevens remembered their proper place in society. And much to her dismay, Nozomi found that they had chosen her to flaunt their authority.

"What do we have here?" She heard a Britannian voice from the shadows. There were few Britannians who ventured out into the restoration zones, and almost every one of them had a recognizable voice. This one did not, and that terrified her.

Nozomi frantically looked around her, quickly discovering that she had been surrounded without realizing it. She was backed against the door of where she came, the building where she worked. The though of running inside crossed her mind, but the four Britannian thugs were already close enough to stop her from opening the door and locking it behind her.

"What do you got there?" The closest man reached for her bag. She tried to keep it from him, but it was hardly possible for her to do so.

The man grinned as he went through her bag. Nozomi had been carrying several thousand pounds from the store to the bank. There were no armored cars or police escorts like the Britannians had out here, and she had to do it herself. Which meant all it took was a simple stakeout to find exactly when she routinely did just that. These men appeared to have done so.

Even still, he didn't stop there. "You elevens owe us quite a lot you know." His buddies continued to close in on her, leaving her no room to flee or even move. "I-I don't have anything else!" She pleaded in her broken English. The Britannian simply smirked at her, his smug expression shared by his companions. "Well that just won't do."

He got uncomfortably close to her, his foul breath fogging up her vision. "Though there are other ways for you to repay us."

She recoiled from his touch, her back pressed against the door of her store. She had nowhere to go, no place to run. His hands went for her jacket, and she screamed.

"There's nobody here to save you." One of the others spoke maliciously. Her eyes darted around the street wide with fear. And it quickly came to her that he was right. Nozomi desperately fought against the intrusive man, finding herself easily overpowered. Tears escaped her eyes when she felt a second man reach for her belt.

"Don't worry." He spoke in her ear. "We'll take really good care of-" he didn't finish. Nozomi flinched when the loud smack of the man's head cracked the glass window. He crumbled silently, and the other two watched dumbfounded. A shadowy figure moved swiftly from where it had landed a kick to the downed man. It's next target reacting far too slowly to stop the hand that caught his throat. He was taken harshly to the ground, the wind knocked out of him before a punch quickly followed up to his face, rendering him unconscious.

The third man, who had been the one to first take Nozomi's bag, had readied himself into a low stance. He had enough time watching his friends being dispatched to take his own offensive. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled, throwing his weight into a punch directed at the figure hunched over the fallen Britannian.

The black-clad figure moved out of the way with inhuman speed, planting his elbow into the man's back as he passed. He stumbled forward, trying not to fall as he clenched his teeth in pain. The figure had hit him with force enough to break a rib or two, and it would have been his spine with better positioning.

But before he could recover, the Britannian man suddenly found himself flung into the air, a foot shaped mark on his chest. He hit the street hard; out cold.

The shadowy figure stood silently over the three unconscious men, and Nozomi watched him with her mouth open in awe. She was able to briefly get a look at the jet black body armor he wore, complete with a sinister helmet that masked his identity. She saw the mark upon his shoulder, the one that had quickly spread across Japan's ghettos.

"Thank you." She whispered. The man turned his head in acknowledgment before disappearing into the shadows.

She smiled, her tears still flowing. It was more than relieving to know someone was watching out for them. Protecting them.

Japan's guardians known as the Black Knights.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Academy; 2015 ATB**

Ashford academy was a unique school, to say the least. The mere fact that it was a school constructed in the name of an international enterprise specializing in weapons development was strange enough. And like everything the Ashford's did, their school harbored an unorthodox way of handling the Eleven populace. Ashford Academy was the only school that accepted both Britannians and Elevens equally. Though it wasn't alone in its endeavor to educate the subjugated masses of Japan, it was certainly doing a far better job then the hovels out in the ghettos.

That aside, the school seemed to have taken on a personality of its own thanks to its 'royaly'. The two Ashfords who held the school's presidency had a heavy influence on the aura surrounding the students. Milly Ashford having ruled over the students with a nearly tyrannical host of events ranging from bizarre to absolutely absurd. Despite the odd form of entertainment, it did wonders to assimilate the two groups of people who were so far apart in society. It was the academy's primary objective to further mend the rift between Britannia and Japan as best as it could while still under the emperor's thumb. And Ashford Academy was just another way to achieve that. Except of course it served another purpose.

Lelouch strode through the halls of the academy as he did every day now. He waved to practically everyone he passed, knowing each one of them by name. At Ashford Academy, Allen Ashford was nothing short of a celebrity. The young man oozed confidence and charm like he was made of it. He put to use every bit of cultivated Royal charisma at his disposal, and had all but assumed control of the student's hearts. It was an incredibly simple task for him, compared to the other dealings he managed. Lelouch was born to be in the spotlight, and this was his stage. For now. But is was good practice nonetheless.

Lelouch's phone rung from within his pocket, and he answered it after finding a more private corner of the commons. There were few who would call him on this phone, and none whose conversations should be overheard by anyone else.

"Suzaku." Lelouch greeted, seeing the caller ID. "What's up?"

"Hey, I just had something I wanted to run by you." Suzaku answered. "Our operatives in and around Kawagoe have noticed an increase in OSI operatives lately. A couple of our guys even had some pretty close calls over there. We've been deliberately leaving clues for the local police force to catch on to, but it seems they took us a little more seriously than we anticipated."

Lelouch cocked his head, a motion Suzaku couldn't see. "The Office of Secret Intelligence huh?" He mused. "It's hardly the most concerning thing in the world. What I would be running around about is if the emperor sent one of his own Knights to check on it. Though I doubt he cares that much."

Lelouch heard a snort from the other end, Suzaku shared a great deal of his opinions, that being one of the most prevalent. "Even still, I'd much rather not allow the OSI to find more than just rumors." Lelouch continued. "We need to keep an air of secrecy surrounding our operations for now. The Black Knights should remain nothing more than a vigilante group. Divert our more skilled units to OSI hotzones. If we can stay just out of reach long enough, we might be able to use their desperation as a trap."

"I'd hope we can play that game for long enough." Suzaku replied. "The OSI can get particularly nasty Lelouch. Remember what happened in thirteen?"

Lelouch let out a low growl. Though it wasn't official, there were underground rumors that the OSI had virtually razed resistance and the people aiding them in area thirteen. The thirteens had tried to play a similar game, though for simpler reasons. The OSI got tired of it and collapsed their system from the inside out. It would take serious planning to stay out of their grasp and away from their wrath.

"Once the OSI gets too much for our current tactics we can switch to an offensive to offset their strategy. This shadow game is crucial to building our credibility beforehand. It's important that we play this right."

"I know." Suzaku said reassuringly. "I'll keep a close eye on them for now. You just handle what you've got going on there."

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief. "You got it. I'm counting on you."

"Right."

Lelouch hung up the phone, pocketing it before resuming his trek through the school grounds. He needed more reliable personal like Suzaku. Though he doubted he could find anyone more loyal and trustworthy than his friend. Their relationship was built on such a unique and all together crazy set of circumstances. Suzaku proved his worth more so already and Lelouch actually decided he could open up to him. Sure he acted friendly and extroverted here at the academy, but he was only acting. Because even though Ashford Academy had tried to attract more open minded individuals, the prestige its name carried still brought it the kind of people that made his blood boil. Nevertheless he put on a smile and gave words of friendship. Allen Ashford was everyone's friend, but that didn't mean Lelouch vi Britannia had to be. Lelouch's only real friend was Suzaku Kururugi. And in the first few months he had known the Japanese youth, he never would have believed that, even if it came out of his own mouth.

He came to a stop in one of the several gyms scattered throughout the school grounds. It was here that he would find his current target of interest. There were always several people that would catch Lelouch's eye. Whether it be a particular skill set he desired, or a past experience he could use to his advantage, Lelouch meticulously combed Ashford's student body for potential recruits for the Black Knights. And Ivan Rossen was one he took a special interest in. The few weeks he spent researching Ivan told him he would make an excellent combat operative. And Lelouch already knew recruitment would be a simple matter.

The larger teen sat alone on the benches set against one wall of the gym. He had a somewhat melancholy look on his face that was almost always present. He never bothered to tell any of the few people he associated with why he constantly looked so depressed, and Lelouch had to take the time to find it himself.

And what he found was a goldmine.

"Ivan." He called to the lone teen. He looked up, surprised to see Lelouch.

"Allen." He answered; standing up to meet the wiry blonde who approached him. "What can I do for you?"

"I had something I needed some help with, if you could." Lelouch effortlessly lied. "I just happened to find you here, so I figured you would do just fine."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. It wasn't that he didn't believe him, it was simply odd that Allen would ask him for help. Ivan was after all a rather quiet person. "Sure, I guess. What do you need help with?" He asked.

Lelouch, turned away, beckoning him to follow. "I'll show you, it's pretty close."

"Okay."

Lelouch lead Ivan to a room across the hall from the gym they were in, a room that he had brought several people to before under similar pretenses. Ivan wasn't the first, and certainly wouldn't be the last.

"It's right in here." Lelouch said, opening the door to a dark, almost empty room. He turned on the lights, leading Ivan inside. Once Lelouch walked in he closed the door behind him, insuring it was locked for their privacy. Ivan looked at him questioningly without saying anything.

"It's a delicate matter." Lelouch answered truthfully. It certainly was a conversation that shouldn't be overheard.

Ivan nodded, looking around the oddly empty room. "So..." He began, feeling that something was wrong here. "What are we doing here?"

Lelouch gave the bigger teen a disarming smile, that despite the tension, still seemed to achieve its desires result. "My apologies for my deceptive nature but it was required in order to have this conversation."

Ivan frowned. "What conversation?"

"I want you to be part of something Ivan. Something I've been building for a long time." Lelouch explained, leaning against the wall for a strangely casual appearance. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but I've studied you extensively, and I know...you'll be perfect."

"You're being too cryptic." Ivan glared at him.

Lelouch simply held his casual mask in response. "Do you know the primary goal Ashford Academy hopes to achieve?" He asked.

Ivan shrugged. "I guess it's to unify elevens and Britannians." He answered. "I don't know why, but your family's other projects seem to be that way too."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, that would be one of our goals. But when my father suggested to construct a school, he proposed a much different incentive."

Ivan shook his head. "I don't even know what this has to do with me."

"Oh, it has everything to do with you." Lelouch answered quickly, with an almost reassuring tone. "Right now. In fact."

In an instant Ivan felt a chill run down his spine. The air felt cold and hostile in a very ominous way. And it came from Allen's predatory smile.

"Ashford Academy was built as a recruitment center, for people like you." Allen looked at him, his eyes something he had never seen before on the young Vice President. Or on anyone, for that matter. "For recruiting members of the Black Knights."

The punchline hit him like a punch to the gut. Of course Ivan had heard of the Black Knights. Who hadn't? A mysterious organization enshrouded in rumors and theories. A force for good among the common people of Area Eleven. A group that had absolutely no official information. And here this kid was claiming that Ashford was working with them?! "What the hell are you talking about?"

Allen shook his head gradually, the smile never leaving his face. "Don't think I assumed you would believe me straight away, Ivan. Like I said, I studied you extensively." He held up a hand, a single finger raised. "Like how you spent the majority of your childhood in Japan before its annexation into the Britannian empire. Your family traveled a great deal but you always ended up staying here, is that right?"

Ivan stood momentarily in shock. But it quickly dawned on him that he could have easily obtained that information from the schools student database. He was the adopted son of the founder after all. "So what?" He decided to challenge.

"You may be a secluded person here at school but you do care for people don't you? Particular people, to be specific. I hate to name names, but does Nozomi Amano sound familiar?"

In a split second his skepticism turned to both fear and rage. "Just what are you trying to imply?" He growled threateningly.

Lelouch chuckled with a grin. "Don't misunderstand me Ivan. In not trying to blackmail you or anything. I'm merely helping you understand why I came to you now." He explained. Ivan backed off a little, but still watched the blonde suspiciously. "You care for Japanese people, one way or another. Unlike so many of our kind you see them as people, rather than numbers. Am I wrong?"

Allen looked at him expectantly, and Ivan reluctantly answered. "No. You're not." But then he suddenly realized something. "You called them Japanese." He stated.

Lelouch simply nodded. "Of course. I didn't form the Black Knights because I wanted to help a second hand species. I share your feelings, for very much the same reasons." Lelouch confessed. A sense of familiarity did wonders to create the kind of bond he was looking for. He found that saying the right things could get anyone to do anything. Some people just took a little more words than others. "The Black Knights exist to help everyone in Area Eleven. You can be part of that, you can help us create a safe place for each person who chooses to live in harmony. Britannian, and Eleven."

Ivan had practically forgotten his earlier suspicion. Nozomi had told him yesterday that a Black Knight saved her in from some pretty nasty Britannians. At first he kicked himself for not being able to do it himself, and then came to thank whoever the enigmatic organization who watched over his lover when he could not. But now he was being told that he could? "Your saying you want me to join the Black Knights?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Exactly!" Allen burst out. "You are one of the few people who understands, and sees people as they truly are. You can make a difference, Ivan Rossen." Yes, tell someone they are capable of changing the world enough times and eventually they think they can. He knew that well, almost too well. But that never stopped him.

"Nozomi." Ivan whispered. It was almost too good to be true. He admitted that he had once thought of trying to join the Black Knights, if only for a fleeting moment. But seeing as it was offered to him, all it took was reaching out. He had for whatever reason, decided that Allen was not lying about this offer. As absurd as it would have sounded coming from anyone else, he knew Allen was telling the truth. He could make a difference, no matter how small.

"When do I start?"

Lelouch gave a feral grin. He had been leaning against the wall up until now because he didn't even have to move to use a keypad on a cabinet beside him. A well hidden door way suddenly opened up, revealing an elevator that would descend below the school's facilities. Lelouch laughed at Ivan's surprised expression. "What? You thought we wouldn't utilize this school for all its worth?" He asked lightheartedly. "Someone will help you get aquatinted once your down there, and you can get an understanding of how we operate."

Lelouch gestured inside the elevator, guiding him inside. Ivan hesitantly entered the hidden space, which Lelouch didn't follow. "I'll find an excuse for your absence next period." Lelouch informed him seriously. He left for the exit to the room as the elavator doors began to close. "Feel free to take as long as you like."

Lelouch instantly replaced his friendly mask once he was outside of the room again. Inwardly however, the victorious smile was still in place.

 _How simple._ He thought. _Ivan was probably the easiest one yet. Or maybe I'm just getting better._

He strode down the hallway triumphantly. He hadn't even spent half his lunch period talking with Ivan. And various students were still eating in the smaller common areas scattered through the grounds.

He stopped suddenly. Ahead of him was something he had not expected to see for quite some time. A small smirk creeped into his face. Today is my day.

He quickly closed the gap between himself and the person he was looking at. She turned when she noticed him, her docile face showing faint signs of recognition. He had spoken once a long time ago, before she left school. But everyone knew who he was anyway. That's how it was supposed to be.

"Kallen." He called to her. "It's good to see you back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Tokyo Settlement Government Building; 2015 ATB_

Prince Clovis watched the skies over the Tokyo Settlement with hard eyes. He had been in a rough spot lately, and had a hard time deciding what he was supposed to do. He envied Ashford; with every little thing they were so openly able to do. The noble family was so high up the shit list that there wasn't anything they could do to surprise Britannia's court. They would have been socially exiled if it wasn't for the unparalleled service they provided that the nobles so desperately desired. Clovis didn't have that luxury. He couldn't just go out and build equal housing for the elevens. If he did, Area Eleven's nobility would ostracize him in a heartbeat. He had to save face if he was to maintain his position of power among Britannia's elite. Not that he wasn't constantly seeking a way to help, there was just little he could do in his position.

He still faced inner turmoil when he thought of openly defying everything he was raised to believe. The Clovis of now was screaming at him to do something, to avenge the family he lost. He was pointing to the emperor who caused the world so much agony. Clovis was no longer blind to the reality of his empire. He knew what would inevitably befall his home with Charles zi Britannia at the helm. He grit his teeth at the thought; because the old Clovis kept shouting at him to stop. He told him that there was nothing to worry about. The emperor had so thoroughly beat in to him a sense of invincibility, both of himself and of his empire.

But nothing he saw enforced that truth.

Marianne, Nunnally; and Lelouch, wherever he was. He knew it was well as Clovis did, and he couldn't help but think his genius of a brother would have known the perfect way for Clovis to proceed. Sometimes he cursed his own incompetence. Sometimes he wished it was Lelouch given control of Area Eleven, because he knew his younger brother would have done so much better than he.

But that wasn't the case. And here he was.

"My Lord!"

He idly turned, completely unfazed by Bartley's constantly urgent need of attention. "What is it Bartley?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"The guards found a woman attempting to break into the government building, we intercepted her immediately and silenced her." The portly man rapidly explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Clovis asked frustrated.

"Because she well..." Bartley shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable to say it. "She isn't dead."

Clovis raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"She was shot in the head milord, and she is completely unharmed."

Clovis narrowed his eyes. What the hell was he talking about? What Bartley was saying was nothing short of impossible. He took in a breath, preparing himself for whatever the man had found. "Bring her to me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch walked casually with a young redhead in tow. She followed meekly, her appearance heavily contrasting his own. He had to admit, she was quite a good actor; certainly worthy of his praise. But like everyone else, nothing of the students was hidden from him. Kallen Kouzuki was no different then anyone else. Well, not quite. She was of particular interest not like anyone else before her. So much so that he was wiling to spend a little more time luring her in. If she wouldn't keep running off that is.

"So have you been doing well, Kallen?" He asked, sparing a glance her way. His eyes met her's, and she quickly looked away. "I had some problems with my health." She answered weakly. "I had to go to the hospital a while."

Lelouch nodded, but inwardly he laughed. He wasn't aware there were any hospitals in Shinjuku.

"But I'm surprised you remember." Kallen continued. "I've been gone a long time. And I think I only talked to you once."

Lelouch gave her his now trademark smile among the female students. "I suppose I have a good memory. And you did leave quite an impression."

Kallen gave a look of surprise. "I...I did?"

"I've never seen hair quite like yours." He answered, making her blush, whether she wanted to or not. That was just the kind of affect he had on people.

"But I'm glad your back, of only for a while."

She figured to walk beside him, the bell signaling classes would soon begin. "But you know, I did have something I wanted to ask you."

Kallen looked at the blonde Vice President. "What?"

"The school requires that everyone needs to be a member of at least one club. And well, the student council is missing a secretary. It's a bit of a hard job, but it doesn't require much physical activity, so I figured you might be interested."

Kallen frowned a little bit. She didn't necessarily want to be tied down in a club or anything, that wasn't very appealing.

"Or if you want, I can let the female seduction club find you." He idly pointed to where a girl was very creepily looked over a corner, directly at her. Kallen shuddered, suddenly a lot more interested in the student council. Though she couldn't help but feel blackmailed into it somehow.

"Well, it might not be too bad." Kallen admitted.

"No, it's really not. So long as you can withstand my niece." He grinned. "Though I do love calling her that. Gives me a sense of seniority."

Kallen frowned, thinking a moment as to who he was referring to. "You mean Milly?" She realized. "What's wrong with her?"

Allen chuckled a bit. "You were never here for one of her school events were you?"

Kallen shook her head. "No, why is that important?"

"You'll see. Probably pretty soon."

He loved his dear niece for her ability to make virtually anything entertaining. But hated it all the same. He laughed at the thought. "Maybe a little too soon."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clovis was staring right in the face of a green haired woman who looked like she was in the most uninteresting place in the world. She had on her forehead an usual bird-like symbol dyed a blood red color. She continued to look at him in silence, her Amber eyes glazed with boredom that Clovis.

"Who are you?" He demanded of the mysterious woman.

"You're Clovis la Britannia correct?" The woman chose to ask, rather am than answer his question.

"Answer me woman." Clovis threatened, adding whatever menace he could to use tone.

The woman simply scoffed at him, earning a flare from Bartley. "If you must know, I am called C.C."

Clovis growled at her. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Not at all." C.C. replied dryly. "That is my name."

"Answer his highness or-" Bartley began to shout at the woman, and Clovis raised a hand to shut him up; which he did promptly.

"Fine, if that's what you wish to be called, so be it. However, I will not accept frivolous answers as to what you are doing in the government building. And why I have been told you survived a gunshot to the head." Clovis spoke with every ounce of authority he had, had much his his unending frustration, did absolutely nothing to her at all.

"In a word, I have escaped from someone I would call...a common enemy." C.C. explained cryptically. "Someone who wants to find me. And I don't want to be found."

Clovis narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"Your father, I suppose." C.C. said without any sort of emotion.

Clovis did not speak for a moment, before moving his eyes to Bartley and the several guards beside him. "Leave us." He ordered them.

"But your highness-" Bartley tried to protest.

"I will not ask again." Clovis insisted. And unlike that woman, he was fully susceptible to his command min tone.

"Yes, my lord." Bartley relented defeatedly.

Clovis waited for the others to leave, continuing to watch the dull amber eyes that stared back so blankly. "What does my father want with you?"

"That would take far too long to explain, and I don't want to." She answered, earning a twitch from the prince. "That, and it's something you are likely incapable of comprehending. All that I need you to know, is that it would do Charles a great inconvenience to be made unaware of my whereabouts."

"And so you came to me why?" Clovis once again asked.

"Because you despise the emperor."

In an instant, the dull amber became piercing, sharp and foreboding. Clovis felt as though there was not a thing in the world that could hide him from those eyes. Like they food already see through him in his entirety.

"Do you want me to hide you simply in the pretense that it would disservice my father?" Clovis more criticized than confirmed.

"Yes, that would be it." She chided, as if stating the obvious.

Clovis scoffed. "You would seem to be a rather distasteful individual. A few years ago I doubt that the old me would think for a second to help you." Clovis admitted. "Consider yourself lucky I'm a changed man, C.C."

C.C. gave a knowing smirk. _Yes, you have changed considerably Clovis. That's how I know I can trust you for the time being. While I wait for my next contractor to be ready._

 _This time, I know without a doubt._

 _Lelouch vi Britannia will be the one to end my life._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	9. Shadow War

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 9: Shadow War**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Camelot Testing Grounds, Area Eleven; 2015 ATB**

The Britannian guard never saw his death coming.

Of course, what would he expect? It's not like there was anyone who would even want to attack this facility to begin with, let alone be stupid enough to actually try it. Except he was dead wrong.

The body dropped without a sound as a black clad figure soundlessly pulled it away from the view of any other guards. But within seconds, the other few guards in sight were silenced by similarly dressed individuals. Their smooth black armor hid any defining features and made them out to be ghosts in the night.

"Dagger has secured northern entrance."

From behind his helmet, Suzaku nodded. Around him his unit converged toward the facility's loading bay. It was almost pointless to try guarding this place, since nobody seemed to take their job seriously. A rather fatal mistake as it were.

"Reaper moving to stage two." Suzaku responded through the communicator in his suit. A little less than half a dozen infiltrators moved through the door that was opened effortlessly thanks to a device that instantly hacked through the lax security system. He slipped inside, followed by a steady stream of fully armed soldiers.

They passed through the halls almost invisibly. Guards and research personnel were eliminated, even the few elevens that worked more demeaning jobs. Nobody was to be spared, as they moved deeper into the facility. Suzaku smirked behind his mask. Lelouch's plan was moving along perfectly. He never once doubted his friend was able to create such a well articulated plan of attack. There wasn't a single threat to their advance all the way up until the objective.

"Reaper in position." Suzaku spoke, standing ready with his team behind a door that lead to the control room. He used his code name among with Black Knight's hunters; Lelouch's elite black ops division comprised of the ones he found to be especially dedicated toward their cause. He liked the name. He was a reaper of death who killed with mercy or prejudice. Britannian and Japanese alike, because in his eyes, they were both of equal sin.

"Raven in position." A second unit called in. "Dagger in position."

With all three of his teams in place, Suzaku hit the button to open the door. "Breach." He commanded.

In just a few seconds, the large data room was flooded with dark armored soldiers that pointed silenced assault rifles at the researchers inside. The two guards received bullets to their heads, which provided ample motivation for the scientists when Suzaku shouted at them to get down. "Where's Kenkirk?" Suzaku demanded of them. "I want the head researcher."

The man in question doubled back from them in fear. Too terrified that he was being singled out to realize that Suzaku had called him by name. Suzaku saw him fall back through the crowd, and moved forward to grab the man's collar. "I want access to the Sutherland test data. Now."

The man called Kenkirk fumbled toward a row of computers against the wall, not hesitating a moment to comply with Suzaku's demands. His hands flew faster, albeit shakier, than they probably ever had before. "I-I only have access to the test records-not the actual specifications." He stuttered, bringing up rows of numbers Suzaku quickly glanced over. It was no surprise to him that the results showed the Sutherland performed ridiculously better than the Glasgow, and even the Ganymede. But a grin made found it's way behind his helmet when he saw many statistics were not up to scratch with their fifth generation frame. And after this, Ashford would be so much further ahead than just that. "Are these the only records available?" He asked.

"Y-yes." The scientist replied.

"And what about the prototypes?" He instead turned to another member of his team, who had taken a different route.

"Phantom is currently securing eight frames sir." The identically outfitted solider responded.

"Are there any more frames than these eight?" He turned his masked gaze back to the man who cowered beneath it. He looked hesitant to answer, obviously knowing why he would ask the question. "Answer me!" He yelled at the man, who likely just shit himself right there. He even fell flat on his ass by sheer terror alone.

"No! T-the only Sutherlands are located here! We're the only ones who test them!" Kenkirk spilled the response, looking ready to pass out. Suzaku found it pathetic, really.

He crouched down to the man's level, his mask right in the scientist's face. "Do any copies of this data exist outside this facility?"

The man simply shook his head violently.

Suzaku smirked. Even if a part of that wasn't true, it would be fine. Though he doubted he would be able to lie to his face with a constitution like that. "Then I guess that means we're done here."

He stood up, signaling his companions. "Secure the frames and plant charges around the building. Leave no one alive."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Academy; 2015 ATB**

The concept of sleep was one that constantly evaded Lelouch. Whether it was excitement, brooding (which he did quite often,) or simply overworking himself; Lelouch had on several occasions powered through numerous days on willpower alone. And apparently he had a near infinite supply of that resource.

Milly had left Lelouch sitting a desk that had become his office at the school, doing whatever vital task to his master plan that was clearly absolutely necessary to complete at two in the morning, to find him in that exact same spot five hours later when she got up for school.

"Please tell me you haven't been here all night." The blonde deadpanned, knowing full well the answer to her remark. "What are you even doing anyway?" She asked, deciding to go with a question whose answer she didn't already know.

"Going over recruitment for the lower levels of Black Knight members." He responded without removing his eyes from the computer screen. "There has been an increasing amount of them lately."

"And that's important enough to stay up all night for?" She chided, moving to see the list of names and descriptions that very well seemed to never end. Truthfully, Lelouch was only attempting to find a way to occupy his nerves while the Black Knights were executing their first black ops mission. It was a nerve wracking milestone that he couldn't wait to learn the outcome of.

"Though," Milly continued, using a rather foreboding tone. "I was under the impression you weren't even doing that anymore."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, frowning at her. "What are you talking about?"

"How long has it been, two months?" She wondered aloud. "Since you started working on miss Kallen that is."

She said it with a suggestive tone that made Lelouch roll his eyes. He knew perfectly well what she was implying, and chose to ignore it.

"You never take that long on anybody." Milly reasoned. "Unless you found something else you're interested in." She leaned toward him with a wide grin on her face that drew a scowl out of Lelouch.

"She's unique. And I've decided to take additional steps toward her recruitment. Nothing more." He explained, refusing to look at the grinning Milly just over his shoulder.

"Unique?" She asked, her mouth somehow widening. "How so?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld possesses considerable skill inside a knightmare frame." Suzaku said from the doorway, having overheard the conversation. "From what we've seen in her involvement with the Shinjuku resistance cell that is."

"Suzaku." Lelouch greeted the boy who was now dressed in the same student outfit as he was. "How did it go?" He asked excitedly. He has obviously heard reports immediately following their success, but hearing it in detail was the reason he was still waiting.

"Never mind that, Kallen's a terrorist?!" Milly asked, dumbfounded.

"Which is one of the reasons I've taken as long to befriend her. It would be difficult to lull while her loyalties lie elsewhere." Lelouch explained, irritated by the interruption.

"Everything went perfectly." Suzaku resumed their conversation. "You're planning went off without a hitch."

Lelouch nodded, glancing down at the reports the other team leaders had sent him. "You got eight prototype Sutherlands, and they were the only frames Camelot has?"

"Yeah, and I'm fairly certain that information is accurate. Along with the test data; Camelot will be pretty damn far behind now." Suzaku answered, grinning at their success.

"I've taken the necessary steps to insure there's no link between Ashford and the Black Knights whatsoever. While this is technically corporate sabotage, it looks a lot more like an act of terrorism." Lelouch explained.

"And now Britannia suddenly looks a lot more vulnerable." Suzaku added.

"But won't they just try to cover this up?" Milly asked from beside Lelouch's desk. "I mean, they don't need to tell anyone about this at all."

Lelouch smirked slightly. "Well someone's going to find out that thirty plus personnel working at the same place suddenly disappeared." He leaned back, stretching in his seat. "Rumors will spread, and unrest will lead to fear. Fear we will use."

"The Black Knights. Who protect the weak and defenseless; and tear down the strong who abuse their power." Suzaku finished.

Lelouch grinned. "Exactly."

He rose from the desk, walking toward the doorway where Suzaku stood. "Now you go get some rest. I imagine that operation must have been pretty taxing."

"Like you've been doing any better." Suzaku retorted, seeing the small bags under Lelouch's eyes once he was close enough.

"I'm just too excited to sleep. This marks the beginning of the next step." Lelouch's grin became predatory. "The one right before war."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace; 2015 ATB**

Clovis had made a terrible mistake.

The green haired witch he had so graciously taken into his care was by far not gracious in her taking of that generosity.

The woman demanded things of him with no regard as to whether or not he could. That or an outrageous quantity of pizza of all things, every single goddamn day. And on top of that her outright refusal to answer any of his questions, or to provide him any information at all, as to why he was even protecting her in the first place. Her presence was irritating at best, and caused him an unnecessary amount of stress just seeing her. He wasn't exactly doubting her story, or her value to the emperor, since her apparent immortality was undoubtedly something anyone in power would seek after. It was just...he was beginning to reconsider the pros and cons of keeping this woman from his father. If she didn't bother to change her behavior any time soon.

Even now, he watched her sitting lazily in a lounge chair in the corner of his office. She made a point to follow him around wherever she could, and ignored any attempts he made to shoo her away.

"Why did you come to the government building?" Attempted to ask her, seeing as she wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

"Do you really think my answer will be any different from the last ten times you asked me?" She snarked without even looking at him.

Clovis' brow twitched. "Why are you running from my father?"

"That one again?"

This was the result of his interrogations every single time. She answered with bored, dull responses; if she even responded at all. And every time it was with a sarcastic, snide and sometimes cryptic reply. It baffled him that the woman had the gall to talk to him like that, and if not for his newfound humility she would have found herself hanged numerous times. Though that humility was slowly dying thanks to her antics.

"There will come a time when the answers you seek will be known to you."

Clovis jumped at the phrase. That was something new. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"You're not ready for the truth, Clovis."

He frowned. He couldn't tell if she was being honest, or just trying to discourage him from questioning her any further. Regardless, it was the most he ever got out of her, and he chose to leave it there.

"My Lord!"

And there was the other source of his ever constant headache. Bartley always seemed to introduce himself with an obnoxious entrance. "What is it Bartley?" He asked the large man who had appeared at the door way.

Bartley tugged at his collar, a great deal of stress induced sweat having pooled on his face. Though Clovis doubted whatever the noble found concerning was a rather meaningless problem. "L-last night, the Camelot testing facility was..." He gulped, clearly far more nervous than usual, which made Clovis frown.

"What is it?" He demanded of the man.

"The facility was attacked. The whole place is nothing but rubble. We haven't found any survivors."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Academy; 2015 ATB**

Kallen was wasn't too sure how she felt about Allen. She had constantly thought about it, seeing as how the blonde noble clearly held some sort of interest in her. She knew he was beyond friendly with virtually everyone, but he tended to gravitate to her far more frequently. Surprisingly, she hasn't instantly pushed him away from her like the rest of the stuck up Britannians who went here. Though she was glad that not everyone was like that, and that a good portion of Japanese went to Ashford as well, but it made it far more bearable whenever Naoto successfully pushed her away. Yet she still wondered what it was about Allen that made her at ease. She knew it was partly due to how lax he seemed. Sure he carried himself with a semblance of more like royal dignity, but he was far more approachable than any of the other nobles. And he tried to make her feel included, rather than forcing himself upon her. But more than anything, he held absolutely no contempt for Japanese.

She knew as well as anyone what the Ashfords were doing for Area Eleven and the Japanese. And she had to admit, that alone did wonders to improve her opinion of Allen, who obviously wholeheartedly supported his family's endeavors. Even still, she was rebellious at heart, and to her, nobody short of willing to do that wasn't worth the time of day.

"Kallen!"

In a now usual fashion, she found herself being called out by him in the hallway. The amount of attention he gave her was enough to cause the girls around her to start glaring daggers. She turned toward his voice, alarmed by how far he was able to find her, let alone be heard over the crowd. She stopped to let him catch up, figuring there was no reason to ignore him.

He approached her wth an easy smile that inexplicably calmed her down. She almost felt peaceful when he was around, and decided it was perfectly fine to allow it.

"Hey, Kallen." He casually spoke, coming up to walk beside her. "How was class?"

"Fine." She didn't have any classes like history, that infuriated her to no end, so that was a plus.

They walked in a strange silence that was completely unlike the inviting aura Allen usually had. She stole a glance at the young man and saw an out of place look of discomfort. He shifted nervously, which only served to further her confusion.

"Say..." Allen began. "I found a really nice Café in Kawagoe. I was wondering...if you'd like to go there with me. After school."

Kallen blinked. And all around her was a very violent reaction of girls that tended to tail the popular Vice President. This, was something they had never seen before.

"What?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Against every protest imaginable, Clovis had personally gone to see for himself the destruction before him. Surrounded by a full entourage of Royal guards, and half the knightmares existing in Area Eleven.

There was nothing remaining.

First response crews were still working to put out fires, and placing charred corpses onto a growing pile among the rubble.

"What about the knightmares?" He asked the captain who had first arrived to the scene.

"As far as we know, they're gone." He replied, shaking a helmed head. "There is no sign of their remains, and we've found most of the bodies by now, it's likely the frames are gone."

So terrorists are now in possession of advanced prototype knightmares. No, these were no terrorists. This was the act of a far more sophisticated group. "Does Camelot know about this?" He asked.

"They have been informed." Bartley answered from beside him, wiping his brow. "A team is coming to look for any surviving data. They will likely wish to speak with you, your highness."

"They won't find anything." Clovis replied. Killing everyone inside, destroying the entire building; Clovis knew that those responsible had taken steps to insure there was nothing left. But why? Who had done this?

He walked through the ruins, stepping over smoldering metal and crushed stone. Half a dozen armed men followed him as he wandered past barely standing walls. He froze when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He cautiously approached a collapsed wall. they're was something underneath it, something strange. He attempted to lift the cracked and charred wall, and was immediately assisted by his bodyguards.

And there it was. Emblazoned upon the ground was a blood red symbol. It vaguely looked like an outstretched bird impaled by a sword through the middle; but it was something he had seen before. Something that had spread throughout Area Eleven like a wildfire. And suddenly everything made sense.

This was the work of the Black Knights.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Kawagoe Restoration Zone; 2015 ATB**

Kallen was fairly certain a small army of teenage girls tried followed them here.

News of Allen's question spread absurdly fast, and the boy was forced to devise a surprisingly clever plan to get out of the school with her alive. It was ridiculous that they had to do that to begin with, but interesting nonetheless that Allen took them through an underground passage way built beneath the school. He had told her it was a route he used pretty often for similar reasons and she couldn't help but feel bad for the guy who clearly didn't get enough time to himself. That's why they took so many measures to get away all the way up till they were in Kawagoe.

It was incredible to see. The city was of course a shadow of its former self, but the many erected stores and homes brought a sense of renewal that she had never seen before. She hadn't been to Kawagoe until now, and it was admittedly much better than she had expected.

"Like it?" Allen asked her, seeing the look of awe on her face.

"I'm impressed." Kallen nodded. "You guys are doing really well out here."

"It's all thanks to the Sakuradite mines. Finding them out here was nothing short of a miracle." Allen explained. "A lot of Japanese are able to work there, and it's really helped get this place going."

"Yeah." Kallen agreed. But then she suddenly frowned. "Did you just...?"

"Hm?" Allen looked at her inquisitively, but she didn't finish. She had heard him call them Japanese. Why would he say that? Sure his family took a more liberal stance on the issue but that didn't change what they were in Britannia no matter what they thought.

"Never mind." She shook her head.

They walked a little while longer; it was already pretty dark, due to the delay in simply trying to escape. The café Allen wanted to go to had closed, leaving them without a plan other than wandering. "Sorry for all the trouble." Allen spoke up. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"It's okay." Kallen replied. Simply seeing that there was somewhere like this was reason enough to put the hassle from earlier aside. "Kawagoe was the first restoration zone wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Allen answered. "Then Yokohama, and Ichikawa; and hopefully more to come."

"Why? What does Ashford get out of helping Japanese?" She asked rather forcefully.

Allen laughed a little at her outburst. "Your ask why a weapons development company that created the very thing responsible for the fall of Japan is working to help rebuild it?" His smile faded, and his constantly warm features grew a lot darker than she'd seen them before. "Repentance, perhaps? Or maybe something else."

He began walking, almost leaving her behind. She caught up to him, forgetting for a moment her feigned weakness. "I'm sorry, if that was too..."

"No." He answered her before she could finish. "It's a question you should be asking. Why we do the things we do. Why do I try so hard to help others? Who knows."

Kallen continues walking down the street with him, and before she knew it, they were beginning to move away from the renovated areas. It was sad really, seeing the life slowly drain out of the surroundings. It became more hostile, less inviting, and far more cold.

"Hey, Allen." She called to the boy beside him. "We should head back."

He slowed down a little, looking around as if he didn't realize where he was going. "You're right. Let's go."

The two turned around down the cracked sidewalk, but before she could take another step a shadow emerged from the alley ahead of them.

"It's a little late for that I'm afraid." Came a sinister voice. Kallen's blood froze when the shadow and its friend step out of the darkness. She glanced behind her to see two more Britannian thugs had cut them off. She unconsciously went for her hidden knife she always kept on her, but she knew it was a pointless effort.

"What do you want?" Allen demanded of the one who had spoken.

"We've been hangin' around waiting for some poor Eleven to pass by, but the night's been pretty uneventful." The much older, and much bigger man drew a wicked looking switchblade, and pressed it against the surprisingly calm Allen. "And I'm kinda bored."

Kallen's blood froze when the others went for her. Their leader was keeping Allen away and already she could feel the terror creeping up on her.

With the men just inches away from her, a loud crack made her jump. Allen's foot was in the air, right where the man's knife arm had been. The blade itself sailed through the air, and before it even hit the ground, he brought his foot down on the man's head. He hit the ground hard, and Allen brought the back of his fist into another's jaw.

Kallen watched with her mouth open as the thin and seemingly weak teenager weaved through the three assailant's attacks. He brought one into a grapple and used his own momentum to send the man careening headfirst into a wall, effortlessly avoiding his companion's efforts at stopping him. She was so focused on him though, that she didn't see the fifth attacker grab her from behind. She screamed instinctually, unable to get to her own weapon. It was a mistake, as the sound broke Allen's concentration. He turned toward her, earning a hard blow to his shoulder. He barely evaded the knife that went for his head, and he and forced to take a few steps back. Even still, she could see on his face that Allen wasn't afraid in the slightest. He took a ready stance, keeping his injured shoulder behind him, and the two Britannians advanced on him.

Kallen struggled in vain against her captor, quickly finding he was the biggest of the group.

Despite that, Allen was putting up a fight against two knife-wielding adults at the same time. Any attempt they made to take him down was countered with merciless efficiency, and they barely had any time to escape a brutal blow like the other two had. Kallen was actually starting to think that he was going to beat them. But before he could take another one out, she felt a rough force propel her from the man's grip. She stabilized herself, turning to find the large man flat on the ground; a black armored figure standing above him.

"The-the Black Knights!" One of the two fighting Allen stumbled back, dropping his knife. A second Shadowy figure dropped on top of him, crushing him against the sidewalk. The last Britannian stood in shock, and Allen planted a foot into his face, knocking him out.

Kallen watched all of this with a completely speechless expression. She wasn't too sure if she should be more surprised at Allen's display of terrifying hand to hand combat, or the two Black Knights who were now kneeling to the blonde teenager.

"Are you alright, sir?" One of the Black Knights asked Allen.

Kallen's shocked quickly morphed into a frown. Sir?

Allen gave a sigh as he dusted off his school uniform. "You should have known I could handle these fools on my own."

"We were concerned about the girl, sir." The same man responded crisply.

"I suppose that's fair." Allen turned to her, and his hard face turned soft and apologetic. "I'm really sorry about this Kallen. I guess I owe you an explanation."

The two armored Knights rose to fall behind him. "These two know me as Allen Spacer, and I'm second in command of the Black Knights."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	10. Welcome to the Black Knights

**Throne of Glass**

 **Holy shit breath of the wild**

 **I couldn't put the game down long enough to finish this chapter.**

 **Chapter ten: Welcome to the Black Knights**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kallen was absolutely reeling.

She watched the calm and passive blonde dust himself off, rolling his injured shoulder like it hadn't likely been dislocated just moments ago. "I'm really sorry about all of this." Allen told her, brushing away a black armored arm from inspecting his injury. "Primarily because it's my fault we were out here in the first place."

She shook her head, still slightly spinning. "No." She answered. "It's...it's okay." She was still trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. She honestly couldn't believe Allen, the charismatic and cheerful vice-president of her school, was in charge of the Black Knights. Oh yes, she knew all about them, who they were and what they were doing for the ghettos. And she could not for the life of her understand what he would be doing working with them.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but truthfully, I hadn't hoped for this to be my way of introducing you." Allen spoke to her with a sad smile, and she blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you to join the Black Knights." Allen answered bluntly. "For quite some time now."

Kallen stood speechless. What the hell was he talking about?! Her join the Black Knights?! There was a million reasons why that made absolutely no sense at all; firstly being why he would have asked her at all. There was no way he knew of her connection to her brother's resistance cell, she was sure of that. "Why me?" She managed to respond.

"I know a bit more about you than you'd like me to." Allen admitted. "It's kind of my job to find people like you."

Kallen's eyes widened as she realized what Allen was referring to. "How do you know about that?!" She hissed.

Allen chuckled at her heated demand. "Like I said, it's my job." He gave her another smile. "And I take it rather seriously."

Kallen frowned at him, folding her arms. She watched the two black armored men standing at attention behind him. The initial shock had since faded. And a wave of doubt soon followed. But now she was beginning to wonder just why he was a part of the Black Knights. She briefly wondered if his position was one similar to hers. It was no secret that Allen was adopted, or in the least had a more complex family history. She would certainly be skeptical had this come in any other way to say the least.

"Well it is pretty late, what do you say we head back to the school? You can think about it on the way alright?" Allen offered her his hand, the good one that is. He felt unnervingly inviting, so much so she simply couldn't refuse. Instead she found herself asking a different question. "Why the school?"

He continued to smile at her. "I have something I would like to show you.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Academy; 2015 ATB**

The walk was quiet, and uneventful compared to the rest of the night. The two Black Knights had since disappeared, likely still watching their master from the shadows. But it wasn't their eyes on the back of her neck that bothered her.

They had taken the train back into the settlement once they were clear of the ghettos. Though it had still been well over an hour before they arrived at the now empty school grounds. It was dark, and completely soundless save the footsteps of her's and Allen's feet through the hallway. She silently followed him as he moved purposefully through the building, taking her deeper in until they came to stop in front of a door not out of place from any other.

Allen silently opened the door, letting the dim hallway light reveal the emptiness of the room. There were a few miscellaneous items scattered about, but nothing of interest; and certainly not in this case. Kallen sat expectantly, not sure what she was doing here. Allen merely gave his usual smile at her questioning gaze, and continued to the back wall of the room. He typed briefly into a keypad on one of the cabinets, and instead of opening the container, the wall beside suddenly split in two. She jumped at the sudden passage opening up, and Allen chuckled ever so slightly at her reaction. He gestured toward the open elevator with an inviting hand, and she hesitantly entered before he soon followed. The doors closed, and she felt herself slowly descending. And very quickly, her nervousness faded into excitement. And the few moments it took for them to reach the bottom felt far longer. The elevator opened without any sound, and the breath Kallen was holding was instantly taken away.

The entrance opened up into a massive hangar, easily half the size of the campus above. Kallen looked all around the various knightmares stashed into dozens of bays with her mouth hanging open. "Incredible." Was all she could breath out.

Allen laughed as he walked out, his footsteps the only sound in the gigantic hangar. She slowly followed, her eyes anywhere but directly in front of her. "Are they...all different?" She asked, noticing the various frames were not similar, each looking different than anything she had previously seen before.

"Most of them. We have twenty four different prototype models. Though most won't ever hit mass production. And the few that do, won't be sold to the public." He explained with a grin. "If your skills are as good as rumored you may find yourself piloting all of them, till we find one best suited for your talents. They each specialize very differently from one another."

And indeed, Kallen could see the frames vastly contrasted from the others. Larger, smaller, and very unique builds were outfitted with practical to very bizarre armaments she had no clue as to how they worked. "That's just crazy." She commented, passing by a menacing work of metal.

"Most people think it's the military leaders best suited to stage a coup." Allen said. "But you know, the guys building the weapons have a pretty good shot too."

He laughed again, his ever present smile looking a bit more predatory.

"Ashford has been in it since before the Black Knights had that name. Back when they were the Narita Resistance. Or, as you would better know them, the remnants of Japan's former military."

Kallen blinked. "You mean that you're working with the old military?"

Allen laughed. "I don't mean to brag, but you really may come to see it as they work for us. They may make up the bulk of manpower, but even Kyoto holds more cards than they do."

"Kyoto?" She asked, confused by the name.

"Japan's old political power. Really just the Fuji mountains these days, but still pretty resourceful." Expect of course even they were in his pocket at this stage.

"Allen." Another voice called out, prompting them to stop their idle walk through the expansive base. "It's about time you finally showed up."

The one who approached them Kallen quickly recognized. "Suzaku?" She called to him. The Japanese boy was a member of the student council Allen had more or less forced her into joining.

"You're not the first school member to find yourself down here. Though Suzaku has been a part of this as long as I have." Allen told her, and she nodded a response.

"I've been waiting for you." Suzaku told Allen. "I have something to show you."

Lelouch knew from the way that he said it, it wasn't a good thing. He tilted his head to the red head beside him, and Suzaku shrugged. "If you want to."

Allen frowned. "Well, let's see what it is shall we?"

Kallen sighed. It had been a long day already.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace, Area Eleven; 2015 ATB**

"I don't think I should have to remind you that Camelot still wants answers to the attack on their facility, your highness."

Clovis sighed at the blue haired man in front of him. "We don't know anything about who is responsible. Haven't they been told this already?"

"Yes, but they don't really seem to care." Jeremiah replied from where he stood in front of the viceroy's desk.

Clovis pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't need those greedy fools up in his business, now or ever. Of course they had gone to the OSI to get answers, and now even more operatives were flooding his area. And it really wouldn't bode well if they weren't over his head to the emperor for a solution. It was the Black Knights; that was all there was to it. But Camelot demanded more. Not that there was anything to offer however.

"I'll continue to delay their questions your highness," Jeremiah offered. "But I would suggest that something be done regardless. These 'Black Knights' present a problem for you as well. The elevens have taken to them more and more lately."

Clovis nodded. He liked Jeremiah, he was useful. But unfortunately he tended to unintentionally undermine Clovis' subtle attempts to alleviate the gap between eleven and Britannian. And Clovis couldn't exactly outright tell him not to, without causing a scene at that.

"I know that Margrave, but the OSI is the only way I can quietly resolve this." Clovis answered.

"Perhaps I should hunt through the ghettos and question the elevens directly, surely some of them are part of the organization." Jeremiah suggested.

Clovis shook his head. "That would only prompt them to act more aggressively. The Black Knights have been very defensive up until now. The attack on Camelot was the first time they've done such a thing."

"Then what would you suggest your highness?"

Clovis only sighed. "Allow me time to find a better solution. Tell Camelot we're working hard to locate those responsible."

"Yes, your highness."

With that, the Margrave bowed low, before taking his leave. The prince watched him go, running a hand through his hair before sinking into his chair with a groan. A small snicker reminded him that he was not in fact alone.

"Do you have something to say?" Clovis spoke flatly to the woman sprawled in an armchair in the corner of the room.

"You're in quite the predicament aren't you?" The green haired woman said amusingly. "You might lose your power here before you even get a chance to do anything."

Clovis scoffed. "To say I'd 'lose power' isn't really accurate. But having my father turn his attention on my affairs is not an ideal scenario."

"Why don't you try to work with the Black Knights?" C.C. suggested in a serious tone. "What they are doing _is_ your ultimate goal is one form or another."

Clovis simply laughed. "Are you stupid? Do you have any clue how many things are wrong with that suggestion? Nobody knows anything about the Black Knights. Their size, location, origination, organization; their isn't a single damned name attached to its leadership. And even if I could somehow find a liable person to speak with, I am a Britannian prince for god's sake. How do you think that conversation would turn out?!" He finished with his hands slammed against the desk, his face slightly flushed. The woman gave a small chuckle, amused she got him so worked up. He quickly collected himself, glaring at her. "What would you even know." He muttered.

C.C. shook her head, a bemused smile upon her face. "I merely gave you a solution. How you go about it is for you to figure out."

"I am more or less alone in the palace. No one in my retinue shares the beliefs I now have. I suppose that gives me a bit of cover, but I really don't have any room to do anything." He gave a heavy sigh. "I don't even know what to do right now."

Clovis glanced down at the damage reports Camelot had sent to him. "One problem at a time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Academy Black Knights Headquarters; 2015 ATB**

Suzaku guided the two of them through a winding series of hallways Kallen imagined made up another half of the underground base. How he knew where he was going in the identical passages, she had no idea. But eventually they came to a room that the Japanese boy entered. Inside were a few computers, and a server that probably put anything else in the settlement to shame.

"I assume you haven't gone over the entire files from Camelot I sent you?" Suzaku asked Allen, who shook his head.

"No, not more than the first page. I had other things to do." The blonde replied.

"I figured as much. Otherwise you would have said something about this." Suzaku said as he brought up a file from the computer. A larger screen in the room lit up with numbers and phrases Kallen couldn't make sense of, but Allen studied them closely. "I found these emails going between the research center here, and another in the homeland." Suzaku explained. "This one best explains things."

"Test comparisons?" He asked, looking at the two columns of data. "But why is that one so..." His eyes widened suddenly. "What is this?" He demanded forcefully, to which Suzaku calmly replied.

"In light of the increasing international use of knightmares, Camelot created a new project stemming from research in the Sutherland frame. A variant model designed specifically for knightmare to knightmare combat. The RPI-209 Gloucester."

Allen closed his eyes as he took in the information. He remained still for a moment before a sudden outburst made Kallen jump.

"FUCK!" He screamed, slamming a fist against some sort of machinery. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

Kallen shrunk away from the boy, mostly shocked by his sudden change of attitude. Never before had she seen him so angry. Suzaku however, remained unfazed to his outrage.

"You mean that everything we just did, was for nothing?" He asked, seething with anger. "That it was a complete waste?!"

A hysterical laughter broke out for a moment, the boy shaking his head. "A variant model." He spoke strained. "So the Sutherland won't even be affected in the slightest. It was pointless."

"The mission was a success Allen." Suzaku said insistently. "No one can deny that. You planned it perfectly, that wasn't a waste."

"I didn't see everything." Allen countered. "I failed to see every possible variable and that is where I failed. Can you imagine the consequences this would have in a more critical situation? The repercussions I would face?"

The words were left in the air as Suzaku watched the furious Allen with a cool gaze. Kallen frowned for a moment before opening her mouth without thinking. "Wait a minute," she interrupted. "You're talking about that Camelot place that was attacked? That was you?"

The two of them both looked at her. "Yes." Suzaku spoke slowly.

"You think that was a failure?" She asked incredulously. "People all over have been talking about that. Up until now everything Britannian has seemed nothing short of invincible. But you proved that wrong." She got in Allen's face, much to the blonde's surprise. "So what if you missed something. You won something else that's worth a lot more than some 'variant frame.' You've given people a hope that hasn't been there in a long time."

Allen continued to stare dumbfounded at her. Just as she had never seen him act so violently, he too hadn't seen what she was really like before. "I..." he started. "I didn't think of that."

Kallen huffed. "Maybe there's a lot more you don't think of than you realize."

"She's right you know." Suzaku added. And Allen barely so much as glanced at him. "And on top of that, you said so yourself that fifth generation frames were going to be staple of every military for the next four years. And we have complete data on our opponent's machine."

Allen still looked like he had been slapped for a moment, before he fell into a sigh. "You're right." He admitted, running a hand through his hair. "It's late, I must just be tired."

He turned to Kallen. "Maybe we should just continue this tomorrow."

She shook her head. "There's no need. You can count me in."

A grin slowly found its way back on Lelouch's face. "Well, at least we end the day on a high note. Welcome to the Black Knights, Kallen."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Tower; 2015 ATB**

Things had been busy the past few days for Lelouch. Not to say that he wasn't overly excited for what had been going on. He had almost completely forgotten about his foiled plans involving the Sutherland. He simply resolved to bolstering his own campaign rather than rely on sabotage. The Gloucester was an expensive, specialized unit, especially compared to the Sutherland. When his generalized, yet vastly improved frame was released first, he didn't doubt its lower cost would make it a simple matter to outsell Camelot. And his goals were worth a reduced income from selling the frames cheap, after all.

Of course that was only second to the far more incredible discovery lately. Previously, Kallen' skill was a mere rumor that floated around Shinjuku's resistance cell. Lelouch knew she was kept out mostly due to her familial relationship with its leadership. Which he made a point to use in her recruitment. But once he got her in a proper knightmare simulator did he realize what kind of jackpot he had actually scored. Her value ranking with that of Suzaku and himself, without even a single day's worth of proper training. Suzaku himself was a natural, while Lelouch's skill came from his rigorous training and dedication to knowing the frame inside and out like his own hand. But she was on another level entirely. And he couldn't wait to see what kind of potential could be unlocked with real training and experience. It was certainly enough to soften the annoyance he felt at his previous failure.

A sudden knock in the door made him jump, before immediately frowning. He wasn't expecting anyone, and a quick glance at Sayoko beside his desk confirmed that. Even still, he doubted anyone could make it to his office, let alone know its importance without reason.

"Come in." He found himself saying. To which the door opened in response.

In stepped a man who Lelouch had never seen before. He sported wavy hair a unique lavender color, wore glasses, and came dressed in a lab coat, of all things.

"Can I help you?" Lelouch asked the man.

"You're Allen yes?" The man responded, his tone sounding strangely amused.

"I am." Lelouch replied. "Is there something you came here for?"

"Ah, yes, I do hope so." The strange man answered. "My name is Lloyd Asplund. I am the head of the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corp of Camelot. Though I should say I don't come on their behalf." He quickly added the last part, seeing annoyance quickly appear on Lelouch's face. "ASEEC is a division of Camelot, but we don't exactly work together, in fact we haven't really done much of anything. Mostly because Camelot refuses to fund my work. I decided to come to you first, before I go and try some other sources, like prince Schneizel. He always seems to support worthy projects."

"Come to my for what, Asplund?" Lelouch interrupted.

"My dream, dear boy." Lloyd responded, in an unintentionally demeaning way. "Camelot doesn't see its value, and I hope you see otherwise. I call it Lancelot. It will be the world's first seventh generation knightmare frame."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised. "Like a prototype model?"

The scientist nodded enthusiastically. He produced a document and placed it on the desk for him to see. "Its...pricey, to say the least. And no matter how many times I suggest the idea, Camelot refuses to fund me."

Lelouch looked closely at the few papers detailing specifications. He had to admit it would be an impressive frame, and a very expensive one. The list of parts and research was carefully outlined as well. "This machine would require an incredibly skilled pilot," Lelouch commented.

"Indeed, that alone makes it less desirable to a company that wants to sell hundreds of products. No one thus far can pilot it save the rounds." Lloyd said with a sigh.

Lelouch nodded. That wasn't a problem for him. He had two aces of his own that he knew for certain had the skill to pilot this prototype. It was a powerful, and far more advanced frame. If it was possible...it would be just perfect.

"I just have one more question for you Asplund." He looked back at the man.

"Yes?"

"When can you start?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Stadtfeld Manor; 2015 ATB**

Kallen gave her bag one final check before nodding in satisfaction. There was little left here she even needed, or wanted. And god forbid she ever had to come back. Time and time again she pleaded with Naoto to take her away, to live with him in Shinjuku. But it was too dangerous he said. As if anything was more dangerous than living with her witch of a stepmother. One of them really would kill the other if she stayed any longer.

She took another look at the photo she always had under her pillow; the last one ever taken of her real family, six years ago. That was something she wished for, but knew she couldn't have. So she was settling for the next best thing. Allen had offered her a position in his black ops division. She would be the first in their knightmare squadron, and could even participate in missions like the one against Camelot if she proved physically adept. And she was moving to their facility to train full time. It was something she had only previously dreamed of. Something she had always wanted. And something Naoto constantly denied her.

She tossed the photo onto her clothes and closed the case. "Sorry Naoto." She whispered, slinging the case over her shoulder. "You missed your chance."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	11. Catalyst

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 11: Catalyst**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Tower; 2016 ATB**

"Are you nervous?"

Lelouch sat calmly backstage, unresponsive the chaos around him. "I've spoken to far more dangerous groups of people before Milly. Stage fright is hardly a concern for me."

The blonde shook her head from the seat beside him. "That's not what I meant." She clarified. "Aren't you afraid someone might recognize you?"

Lelouch scoffed. "Not at all. It's been more than six years now, and I don't look a thing like I once did."

Milly frowned. "I don't know, it just seems a bit too risky to me."

"None of those fools wants to find Lelouch vi Britannia alive. They believe my tainted line died out those six years ago. Lelouch is dead Milly, he's been dead a long time." Lelouch assured her, a little bit of venom is his voice.

She just sighed in response. She supposed it made sense. Her 'uncle' had an official past as Allen Ashford for sixteen years, close to seventeen now. She had known him all that time, but thinking of it, she wasn't certain she would know him as Lelouch at a glance.

"Ah, Kallen." Lelouch said, rising to meet the redhead walking toward him. "You've confirmed our guests then?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Everyone you asked to find showed up."

Lelouch grinned. "Good, I want to see their faces first hand."

Kallen shared his smile. She was informed as to who she was sent looking for, and could venture a guess as to why Allen wanted to see them here. This was going to be a huge slap in the face to many of the nobles. And one they would be forced to take.

Milly was hit with a ping of...jealousy? Watching the young redhead walk away beside Lelouch as she remained seated. Her over commitment and natural talent earned her a respectable spot on Lelouch's Black Ops team. Something that Milly knew she could never achieve. Kallen was gifted, and had quickly earned Lelouch's favor, even despite her short relationship with the Black Knights. Milly was just the student president, and nothing more. The only thing she could hold over the younger girl's head was the knowledge she had. Milly was once of the few people who knew Lelouch from every side, even just knowing that was his real name. She took pride in that, but it didn't do much to help the fact that she wanted something more. Milly could be useful too. She just wasn't sure how to yet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Ashford tower boasted an event stage larger than anything in Area Eleven. It was nearly the size of the Darwin Convention Center in the home land, half a world away. Even despite that, there wasn't a single empty seat in the gigantic room occupying several ground floors of the tower.

The stage was empty, a large curtain drawn from one side to the next barring the crowd from seeing most of the stage. Above it was a stretched banner reading: Fourth Annual Ashford Weapons Convention. Events like this had been held ever since Ashford returned to the spotlight with its Ganymede Alpha. Though only with minor developments, such as knightmare weapons or updated armors. But this year was going to be very different.

After a moment of unbearable waiting, a young man finally stepped on to the stage. His footsteps echoed, the only sound as the audience held their breath. He stopped mid-stage, drinking in their attention, before finally speaking. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the fourth Ashford weapons convention."

There was a slight confusion evident in the crowd, their wondering who the obviously very young person speaking for the well known Ruben. That question was soon answered however.

"I am Allen Ashford, heir to the Ashford family." He spoke with a commanding tone, his voice carrying to captivate the crowd entirely. "Some of you have already met me before, and you know that I am very committed to my family and our business, and to you as well. And to the rest of you, know that I am dedicated to the future of our company, and we'll be seeing a lot of each other very soon."

Lelouch eyed the crowd, looking for the several familiar faces he had invited. He took pleasure in finding Clovis, seated in a VIP box up above, his face indicating he didn't realize who was talking. "Today I have the great pleasure of announcing a new era of warfare." He continued. "The entire world is quickly realizing the importance of knightmares in modern combat. It has come to a very simple condition for victory: whoever has knightmares wins.

"However, that line has become blurred, as both sides find they gave the same tools for success. So we have developed a frame that embodies this new age of warfare. A knightmare that is capable of performing any task before it, a weapon that can accomplish anything necessary for victory."

Lelouch threw his arms out dramatically. "I present to you the first fifth generation frame, the versatile knightmare Marianne!"

Then there was silence. Nobody spoke, nobody clapped, there was nothing. The curtain fell, and behind three similar frames, each equipped with different weaponry and armor plates stood behind him. Yet there was nothing. The nobles sat shocked. The name that was supposed to have been forgotten, erased like the blot on royal perfection it was. And yet...

"In remembrance of the one who made this all possible, our Lady Marianne who raised the Ashfords to greatness beside her. Without you, we would not be here. I, certainly would not." He grinned, watching the faces of his mother's most vocal enemies. His half sister Guinevere, and her mother sat horrified, the ones among his family who hated her the most.

Thank you, mother. Lelouch closed his eyes briefly. This is for you.

"The Marianne is the first knightmare like it. Its versatility in modifications allows it to enter battle with every edge on its opponent possible. Be it combat against knightmares, infantry or tanks; in urban grounds or open fields. The Marianne will be the gateway to a new generation of battle, one conducted solely with knightmares. And now, these incredible warmachines will be capable of any task necessary in the field."

The frames behind him demonstrated his words. A stock frame stood in the middle, its armor of standard weight, equipped with a regular KMF rifle. Next to it was a heavily armored frame, meant for the frontlines. It boasted cannons and what could only be called an oversized shotgun. And last a light and mobile scout variation equipped with a high powered sniper rifle. They each looked different, but underneath, they were all the same.

"Of course our clients will be able to purchase a frame with several preset equipment sets, but for the many of you who won't be building an army, we'll be offering a special discount for full sets of equipment. And believe me, there's a lot."

The Marianne was the result of the dozens of teat frames sitting under the school. Rather than use just one, Lelouch had opted to utilize every one of them. It was a culmination of every best aspect they had to offer.

"Shipment starts in just one month. Soon, warfare will change as we know it once again, a battle determined not by numbers or strength; but by preparation, and the right tools for the job. That future starts now."

Lelouch bowed, an overly flamboyant gesture that told the audience it was time to clap. They did so with mixed feelings, many being genuinely enthusiastic, either in good terms with the choice in names or simply but caring. But many were reluctant, their faces evident they were not happy in the slightest. But in the end it didn't matter, they had no choice. Because the Marianne was the future of warfare, of every possible aspect of it.

Despite Lelouch's guarantee that none would realize, there was in fact, one who did recognize him. But it wasn't his face, or his voice, but rather the words that revealed it to the man. The words that spoke directly to his heart, the heart that felt the words for what they truly meant. The crowd around him clapped, no matter how they felt, but he stood with a face filled with unmatched joy. "My lord..." he whispered to himself. "You're alive."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Family Mansion; 2016 ATB**

Shortly after the presentation at Ashford Tower, the family's more loyal clients were invited to attend a party of sorts at the mansion. It was here that those people would be given the opportunity to order frames before anyone else, barring the Britannian military itself.

"I'm actually surprised by that."

Lelouch turned to Kallen, who had opted to follow him around the ballroom, talking with guests and clients. She had expected many an unpleasant conversation with asinine nobles, yet she quickly found Ashford's closest supported were likeminded in the family's general opinions.

"What, that a Britannian Noble could be capable of thinking rationally?" Lelouch joked.

"Yeah, actually. I mean it doesn't seem to me like there would be anyone like that at all." She agreed.

"Well you're here aren't you? But in all honesty, these are probably the only ones who share that belief." Lelouch replied, looking out at the relatively small group of nobles. Some of them weren't even Britannian. Like Senator Malcal, who Lelouch was looking to find at the moment.

"Ah, there he is."

"Who?" Kallen looked to where he was going, unable to identity anyone special in the crowd.

"Senator, I'm glad to see you made it!" Lelouch greeted the older man with a prompt shake of the hand.

Malcal smiled at the young man, happy to see him. "That was quite the performance that Allen. I wish I knew more of who the ' Marianne' was, for her name to cause such a reaction in the crowd."

"She was an incredible woman Senator, befitting to bear the name of the future." Lelouch told him, satisfied to hear another first hand experience of his announcement.

"And indeed it will. The factories in Germany and nearing completion-though I'm sure you knew that already." Malcal replied.

Lelouch nodded at the comment. "Yes, in fact I was planning to make a visit to the EU to make some final checks in the next few weeks."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Malcal asked, acting hurt. "You simply must stop by. It's been far too long, and I'm sure Leila would love to see you as well."

"I may take you up on that offer, senator." Lelouch accepted. "I'll have Sayoko give your attendant some details. Elizabeth, was it?"

The older man laughed. "Ah, as attentive as ever. Yes, that would be fantastic."

"Then I shall see you in Europe Senator." Lelouch gave the man a quick handshake before turning on his heel. "Take care, those elections sneak up fast!"

"I think I would know that a tad bit more than you, if I'm to be honest." Malcal returned to the departing young lord.

Lelouch laughed to himself. As if any of the senators actually had to worry about the elections. Lovely democracy. He himself

already had a hand in a few elections to get Malcal, among a few others, to maintain positions Lelouch wanted them in. The EU had become an interesting side project for him the past few years.

"Senator Malcal." Kallen began from beside him. "He's the one who gave you the land for factories right?"

Lelouch nodded. "He is. And he's made an excellent foothold in Europe." He turned to the redhead, who was still watching the European return to a group of other foreigners. "You should come with me. Europe is quite a nice place."

"I kind of just follow you around anyway." Kallen joked. "But that sounds like fun."

"Think of it as a vacation. Malcal lives in Paris, probably the nicest city in the EU." Lelouch described. He could hardly care less for the sights. But he wasn't beyond rewarding his subordinates. "But we will need to inspect the factories in Germany. Though I'd imagine the senator will be attending us. Then we'll stop by for a visit. I bet there's some knightmares in need of testing, if you're up for it."

"Sure." Kallen replied. "It's what I'm good for."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Stadtfeld Manor; 2016 ATB**

The place hadn't changed in the slightest.

He moved slowly, and cautiously through the dark corridors of what had once been his home. He never imagined himself coming back here again, but he was getting desperate; and this seemed the only way to get an answer.

He eventually came to what was his room, a long time ago. It didn't surprise him to see that not one inch resembled the place he grew up in. It had been a long time since he left, but he imagined it had been like that the day after her was gone. His stepmother wouldn't have wasted any time erasing all evidence pointing that he'd ever even existed. It looked dull, and boring; just like the rest of the shell his stepmother robbed from them. Even still, he was not expecting to see his sister's room in the condition it was.

Exactly the same.

It had been a year now, a year since he practically lost connection with his younger sister. She had always been so desperate, and eager to talk to him. Mostly to try and convince him to break her out. Was that it? Had she finally gone ahead and escaped on her own? He was going to wait till she was older, in a couple of years or at least when things were better off in Shinjuku. But was she fed up with waiting? He certainly couldn't blame her, if she was. But still, it came as a shock to see every little thing that made this her room completely erased. It was as if the Stadtfeld family had no children, and never did. Though he knew that was exactly the way his stepmother wanted it.

He took a step into the room, looking over the bland decorations and potted plants that had since replaced more intimate things. Kallen had once littered the room with pictures of the past, frames adorning past memories of a life they lost. Those were gone now, exchanged for a vase of flowers his mother probably knocked down the last time she ever cleaned in here. Which given by the dust accumulated on the dresser, had been quite some time.

"Naoto?"

He froze, hearing his name called out by a disbelieving voice. He turned sharply, almost quick enough to knock down the vase himself.

"Is that really you?" The woman asked, her eyes staring wide through the dark.

"Mom." Naoto greeted in reply. She was a lot better than any other woman he could have found around here, that's for sure.

"Oh Naoto, I...I thought you might be Kallen." His mother told him, putting her face in to her hands.

Naoto frowned, glancing once more over the room. "Kallen's not here." He said, more confirming it to himself. "You don't know where she is?"

She shook her buried head, not looking at him. "She left. Just like you. I thought she might have gone with you but..." she suddenly looked up, eyes wide in horror. "She's not with you?!" She asked a little too loudly.

"No. She's not." Naoto replied to her. "She's really gone then."

At the realization, his mother suddenly broke down into tears, collapsing on the floor. Naoto looked at her with a sullen gaze. Despite everything that happened, he still loved his mother. And he knew it must have been hard for her, when he left without a word. But for Kallen to do the same thing...

He bent down to comfort her. "It'll be okay. I'll find her."

Perhaps he should take his mother to Shinjuku as well, once he found Kallen. He could afford to take care of her, and he didn't think Ohgi or anyone else would complain. Except Tamaki, but there was no helping that. But God knows she could use some sort of comfort in life. "I'll find her. And then...I'll be back for you."

She looked up at him. "What are you...?"

He smiled. Yeah, that's what he would do. "I promise."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Family Mansion; 2016 ATB**

"So you're off to Europe now then?"

Lelouch closed a suitcase, clipping it shut on his bed. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked.

"Nah, you'll have Kallen." Suzaku replied. "And someone needs to manage the black knight operations from here while you're gone."

Lelouch laughed, leaning against the edge of the bed. "I don't doubt you're capable of doing that, but are you sure you really want to?"

Suzaku just waved him off. "How hard can it be? I'll be fine."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, perhaps more credit is due there, but I'll have plenty of help to go around." Suzaku quickly corrected himself.

"It's not that I worry about that Suzaku, I've been on plenty of trips before, but you haven't." He sighed, falling back onto the bed. "Just come with us. It'll be fun."

"Since when did you ever care about 'fun'?" This time, it was Suzaku's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Lelouch snorted. "I always have. Just my interpretation vastly differs from our age group." He grinned up at the ceiling. "I take great pleasure in humiliating arrogant nobility, for example."

"I know." Suzaku deadpanned.

"There are new Mariannes being constructed up there that need testing, a lot of them. We'll be in the factories alone for almost a week." Lelouch reasoned, raising to sit up again.

"And that is why you have Kallen." Suzaku returned. "Besides, Asplund's Lancelot will be running its first trial test this week. I'm going to be its pilot."

"That's right." Lelouch recalled. "He mentioned that earlier. How is that going?"

"What, you haven't been watching it like a hawk?" Suzaku joked. He knew full well how exciting the exiled prince was over the project.

"The Marianne has kept me busy the last month, I haven't checked on it's progress in a while." He explained.

"Well we already know it requires a ninety percent efficiency rating to pilot properly. So even if you dumped a ton of resources into mass production, there aren't enough devicers skilled enough to pilot them." Suzaku told him what they had learned during the first simulation tests a few weeks ago.

"Well we kind of guessed that would be the case anyway. In fact I think I only really want one Lancelot actually." The blonde said, running a hand through his hair.

Suzaku frowned. "Why is that?"

"Kirihara has informed me that an Indian engineer has been building another prototype frame, called the Guren mark II. Apparently she isn't actually associated with the MZI themselves, and she's actually building for Kyoto. I haven't bothered looking for the rest of the details yet, because the Guren has only recently began assembly. Either way, I would much rather have more diverse prototypes than a bunch of the same kind. They are going to be aces on the battlefield, and each one should be tailored to best suit different situations." He sighed, remembering an irritating discovery. "And we're not the only ones who think so. A few of our spies have gotten word that Camelot's been working on a seventh generation project too, several in fact. Though I'm not exactly sure what made them throw Lloyd's project out the window. Probably his personality. Either way, the Knights of the Round will likely be piloting frames with equal standing soon enough."

"There are eight current Knights." Suzaku remarked. "Do you think they will all have advanced frames?"

"Well Britannia can certainly afford it." Lelouch replied. "But right now we only have four. You, Kallen, Todoh, and barely myself."

"Selling yourself short?" Suzaku commented.

"It's only true." Lelouch replied with a shrug. "I'm not as naturally talented as you are. I could only get an even ninety in frame a know every aspect of."

"Hence the Fukushū." Suzaku concluded.

Lelouch grinned. "Exactly."

"You know, you still haven't let me take a look at that thing." Suzaku mentioned, sharing his friend's grin.

"You don't want to spoil the surprise do you?" Lelouch chided him. "We only just started the designs."

"Your very own seventh generation knightmare. Built entirely by Ashford Enterprises."

"Would I make it any other way?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace; 2016 ATB**

"Yes, I saw it. You must be very proud." C.C. said lazily, gazing up at the ornately designed ceiling of her room. "No I was not there. I don't ever leave the palace."

She sighed, twirling a lock of her own hair absently. "Now why would I do that?" After a second of silence, she cocked her head. "Is that so?"

She smirked a bit. "Well I did try once. Your son is much harder to reach than you think. Both their mansion and that tower have better security than the Aries Villa."

C.C. laughed slightly, a rather alien sound even to her. "Yes, that was a joke."

The witch sighed, releasing her hair. "Well maybe I will. I have to think about it. I'm rather comfortable right where I am."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Tower; 2016 ATB**

Suzaku closed his eyes. He was much more calm than his friend. Lelouch was intelligent, and a master of wearing masks. But he was prone to get very violent when angered. Suzaku was more reasonable, he was that way to compensate. At least with their own men. However, this situation was beginning to test that greatly.

"You what?" He asked slowly, dangerously.

"We-we don't know for sure, but during the transmission, it might have been intercepted. But we-"

He raised a hand to cut the man off. Elton, one of the Black ops members. He ran reconnaissance missions throughout Area Eleven, like most of the units did outside of Lelouch's planned operations. He was competent enough, most of the time. Certainly now a favorite; but now at the bottom of a one name shit list. "You should consider yourself lucky Lelouch is in Europe right now." He spat. His friend most certainly would not take this well. He was even opting to withhold the information until he got back, just so the prince actually could enjoy the closest thing to a vacation he would allow himself. "And pray that you can solve it before he returns."

Elton gulped, beads of sweat running down his face. "Yes sir."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, looking once again at the data transmission. A mistake like this, so juvenile. Yet it could easily jeopardize their entire operation.

Lelouch would not like this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	12. A Change of Plans

**Throne of Glass**

 **Jam-man265: how bout now?**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan: I'll admit, Kaguya hasn't played as important a role as I had initially intended. Hopefully however, I'll fix that. I still want her to be important, and I haven't removed her from the character list for a reason.**

 **Chapter 12: A Change of Plans**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford European Development Facility; 2016 ATB.**

The Marianne truly was an incredible machine.

And Kallen was experiencing first hand how amazing it was, rushing down an oversized obstacle course in a frame tuned for maximum maneuverability. She had already performed the task multiple times by now, but the versatility of the Marianne's equipment allowed her a completely different experience every time. Of course the knightmare had been extensively tested already, this was merely checking the outcome of production in the European factories. These Mariannes were the first out of production here, and would be shipped to the EU as soon as they were confirmed ready. Which was hopefully very soon.

"I think that was a new record Kallen." Allen said to her from a row of various computers above the maintenance bay. "Well done."

She grinned as she opened the machine's cockpit, standing up and stretching. She had been inside a knightmare for about eight hours now, which was more time than Naoto had ever let her near that red hunk of metal sitting in a derelict warehouse in the ghettos. But as much as she enjoyed being in the pilot seat, it didn't do good things for her back for such periods of time.

"I wonder how fast we could make it go without any armaments." She thought aloud.

"Like without armor or anything?" Allen asked while giving her a hand out of the frame.

"Yeah. The system is able to adjust itself based on the frame's weight, so I wonder how much speed it would get without any extra weight." She explained, sitting down next to Allen at the monitors.

"We clocked you at ninety miles an hour going straight long enough, but that's just wth the light armor, I'm not sure how fast it could go." He admitted, reviewing her run's statistics.

An idea suddenly popped into her head, and she was proud of herself for realizing it was something Allen hadn't thought of; a very rare occasion. "Can't we deploy a team of heavy frames than have them ditch the armor later? Or have some sort of battlefield armory like that?"

Allen smiled at the question. "The Marianne has an emergency detachment function that's officially meant for discarding damaged armor, but the system still makes up for it either way. But we don't need to tell our clients that."

Kallen nodded, slightly disappointed that he had-of course-planned for that. Still, it was hardly surprising. The core function of the Marianne was an active distribution system that diverts between power and speed to support the different variants. Like an automatic transmission that would adjust the entire system without a mechanic changing the inner workings of the frame every time a new load out was swapped. Of course Allen would have foreseen the ability to abuse that long before she did. Even still, she wondered if the Britannians would be able to figure that out. The Marianne was a lot more versatile than they thought. Mobile armories could potentially re outfit a knightmare in just seconds to be deployed completely differently. Sure, knightmare were considered the apex military hardware, but they weren't fit for every aspect of warfare-until now. All that was missing was a flight upgrade and the Ashford's vision will have completely dominated modern combat. In every possible way.

"Hey Allen." She called to him, drawing his attention away from the rows of test data. "Why is it called the Marianne?"

Sure she knew at least one reason. Calling the noble's favorite toy by the most painful reminder of their past was a good way to slap them in the face, but there were certainly few who would competent refuse to buy the frame with that kind of name. And Allen wanted the Marianne in as many hands as possible. So such a name seemed to go against that idea. And she couldn't help but feel there was a much different reason, something more personal. Allen didn't respond when she first asked the question, so decided to try and expound on her thought. "I mean, calling in the Marianne isn't exactly the best way to get Britannia to buy it."

Allen smirked at that. "No, it really isn't." He agreed. "Marianne was the reason the Ashfords came to power. She was the reason the knightmare was given more than a fleeting glance. And she is...was living proof that anyone could get anywhere with enough talent. A commoner wth nothing to her name became the empress of Britannia." His smile faded, and his face went cold. "She was killed for it. Six years ago she was assassinated in her own home. Hardly a few days later her daughter died of the same attack. All the while the emperor turned a blind eye to the whole thing. Marianne's son Lelouch was exiled to Japan for speaking out against his father. Just before Britannia declared war. He was only ten years old and was forever removed from his home. Not that he even last that long anyway. With that the vi Britannia line was wiped out forever. The Ashford Family fell with their figurehead, and everyone forgot all about them."

He gave a heavy sigh, leaning back in his chair. "Its more than just a reminder. In a way its a memorial; one she never had. Marianne vi Britannia was murdered by her country because she's stood against their hierarchy. She represented something they didn't like, and she died for that. And we children died as well. I just want to make sure someone remembers that."

Kallen could only nod. She hadn't known half of what had really happened. The emperor truly was a despicable man; more so than she ever previously thought. It suddenly occurred to her that her own father had done very near the same thing. The moment it was no longer socially acceptable to have a Japanese wife he all but murdered her. She might as well be dead now with the shell of a woman that wanders the Stadtfeld manor, smashing into every vase and flower pot she could. His wife and his children were effectively dead to him. She realized now that her stepmother was the only one who even so much a spoke a word to her, even if it was constantly laced with seething venom. She was the only heir to the Stadfeld name after Naoto disappeared. Lady Stadtfeld couldn't have children, so that left only her. Yet her father never seemed to give her the time of day. Not so much as a fleeting glance.

"You know I never realized the emperor's own philosophy would apply to his own children. You'd think for that...he'd make an exception." Kallen finally replied. It came as a dull surprise to fell something akin to pity for a Britannian; a royal no less. Yet it only served to fuel her hatred for the empire even more.

Allen snorted at her comment, with a slight shake of his head. "That man holds no remorse for anything, and he cares for no one. And a man like that can't stand on top of the Britannian empire, poisoning the people with a self destructive ideology. If the emperor would abandon- even sacrifice his own children, how long before his subjects do the same?"

Kallen momentarily froze. He was right, it was just what she had been thinking. With that logic she could blame the emperor just as much as her own father for what happened to her family. But did she? A leader leads by example, and Charles zi Britannia encouraged ruthlessness and sacrifice. With his rule the Britannian people would ultimately destroy themselves, just as Allen had said. And as much as she hated Britannia, Kallen found she couldn't really blame the common people. Yes it was poisoned words that led them to believe trampling over others was the key to success. Abandoning friends and family who serve no purpose in furthering their own ambitions. Whether it was his own children, or the entire Japanese race, nothing was beneath the emperor of Britannia. And by his own words those malicious deeds were transformed into acts of ambitious action. Yes, Kallen did blame the emperor. He was at the heart of her broken past, both her country and her family were lost to his twisted beliefs.

The emperor was her one true enemy. And she would fight to see his reign come to an end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Tower; 2016 ATB**

Jeremiah Gottwald had in his mind a thousand questions. Questions that he had rid of years ago, buried beneath his grief and guilt. At the time, he had been too afraid, or perhaps to ashamed to ask them, to pursue the truth of what happened six years ago. Instead he devoted himself to his work, choosing to forget his greatest enemyfailure. Or at least he tried to forget. Of course, that guilt never truly did go away, it always lingered, hovering over him like a ghost of the past. Now, after so long, he could finally earn reprieve from that spirit, from Lady Marianne the Flash. Or in the least, clarity.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the son of his idol, was alive. He knew it, it had to be. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. Of course the boy would have gone to the Ashford Family for aid. And of course he would be out for revenge, had he survived such an ordeal. The boy must hate Britannia, and more so his father, after everything he had gone through. And Jeremiah really had no place to blame him for his hatred. It was the royal family who took from him his mother and sister, and Lelouch had built for himself a way to take revenge upon them. He could see that now, and now he could finally redeem himself, after everything he himself had gone through, he could devote himself to his true lord. And perhaps, further his lord's ambition as well. To take vengeance for the woman they both loved, and respected, the woman who would now forever be remembered by the actions her son took. The Marianne, yes that machine is what brought Jeremiah to him, and it was very fitting indeed.

He strode through the doors of the massive tower, entering into a fittingly large reception area. This was the Ashford Tower, and it was certainly worthy of the name.

He confidently approached the receptionist, the woman smiled as he reached her, and she rose to greet him.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asked him, bowing politely.

"I would like to speak to Lord Ashford." He told her. "My name is Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald. I come for personal business."

"Well Margrave, Lord Ashford is attending the sakuradite distribution conference at Kawaguche at this time, so I'm afraid he can't-"

Jeremiah raised his hand to stop her, quickly realizing she misinterpreted him. It was Ruben Ashford attending that conference, he would have been there as well has 'Allen' been the one to go instead. "I meant Allen Ashford, miss. His son."

She blinked in surprise. "Ah, well that won't be possible either Margrave. He is currently away in Europe. He'll be there for some time I believe."

Jeremiah internally deflated. He had finally worked up the courage to come and face him, only to realize her wouldn't even get the chance. Not yet at least, he soon realized. He took a quick second to collect himself, before responding. "May I speak with him when he returns?"

"That will be a little hard to figure out. Lord Ashford tends to keep a very busy schedule." She told him.

"Can you pencil me in?" He pressed further, beginning to lose his patience.

"I suppose. But I can't guarantee he'll actually see you, Margrave." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you, miss. "Jeremiah suppressed a groan, turning away to leave. It seemed to only get worse. He would have to be persistent, if he was to get the chance to see Lelouch. He convinced himself it would be worth it however. And steeled himself to wait just a little longer, for the confirmation he so desperately needed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Malcal Manor; 2016 ATB**

It had been a while since Lelouch set foot in the Malcal's home. He had spoke with the senator numerous times in the past, both over the phone and in person, during the construction of the German factories. He had only just arrived, having finished everything he needed to do in Germany, and made a quick flight to France, where Senator Malcal lived. Paris was a nice place, certainly more likable than the arid desert of Pendragon. A city in the middle of nowhere.

"So I hear you've joined the military." He said to the woman sitting across from him. "They've made you a major."

Leila nodded. "Yes, I just graduated from the academy a few weeks ago actually."

Lelouch laughed a little, surprising her. "How strange is it that a sixteen year old girl is so readily accepted into the military. How desperate are they?"

Leila huffed in response, turning her head away. "Your demands aren't easily refused when you're the daughter of an important person." She glanced at him. "I'm sure you can agree."

Lelouch grinned. "Yes, I suppose that is true. Though I wonder what this W-0 unit you're now a part of is?"

She raised an eyebrow at the inquiry. "Now how do you know about that?"

He only shrugged. "I have a lot of connections you know. It's part of being the son of an important person."

She shook her head, unable to refute that logic. "It's a special unit comprised of Japanese refugees. Though I suppose you would call them elevens. We take on extremely dangerous missions...with little survival rate. I hope to change that."

Lelouch slowly nodded. It was clear the unit was designed as a sacrificial lamb to lower the mortality rate of EU soldiers. It was a rather harsh assignment, and Lelouch was beginning to think that was the reason she was given such a rank, at her age. They didn't actually want her after all.

"You live in Area Eleven don't you?" She asked him. "What are the Japanese like there?"

"I have a friend whose Japanese. They're strong people Leila, and I'm sure they will make great subordinates for you." He told her honestly. It was obvious she wasn't expecting that kind of answer, and it was written all over her face

"Yes, well, I hope so. The W-0 is a relatively new unit, but they've suffered a lot of casualties already." She explained, seeming somewhat downcast.

"Well, in sure you can change that." He reassured her.

He briefly wondered if he could actually use Leila in any way. He wasn't sure if he was ever planning to involve himself with the war in Europe, more than arming both sides that is. But perhaps, he could use the W-0 to turn the tide. They were given dangerous missions, ones that had no chance of success. But with good men, and a competent leader, they could give Britannia more than just a hard time. The question now was if it was worth the effort. The opportunity was certainly here. Now all he need do is take it.

"Leila, I-" he was cut off by a ringing. The phone he never turned off had very little contacts. And any of them calling him now were not for a good reason. "Excuse me." He said instead, before rising.

Suzaku; he read on the display. No, this was not a good reason.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Tower; 2016 ATB**

"The entire command structure?!"

Suzaku closed his eyes, the angry voice of his friend shouting the the phone.

"How exactly did this happen?!"

"During the transmission between bases for the restructuring, it was accidentally intercepted. All we know for sure is the OSI has it. It's heavily encrypted, but we don't know how long that will last." He explained.

"Whose fault is this?" Lelouch demanded.

"Eldon was in charge of the transmissions. I attempted to take care of this before you got back, but it looks like that won't be happening. I'm sorry Lelouch, but this needs your attention."

"No, its fine, thanks for trying." Lelouch replied honestly. "I'm coming back immediately. We'll take care of this...ridiculous mess."

"I agree Lelouch, this was easily avoidable. But...you're name is in there. This is serious." Suzaku said.

"I'd have much rather this not happened, but you know, I think I can put this in our favor somehow." Lelouch told him, a more upbeat tone in his voice than earlier.

Suzaku blinked. "Really? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Lelouch laughed at his response. "You give me too much credit. I'll try to flesh this out on my way over. I'll be there soon."

"Right. And look, in sorry I couldn't handle this, it's just-"

"It's not your fault Suzaku. I'll blame those responsible, and believe me, they will get no sympathy. But don't worry. I'll take care of this."

"Yeah, sure."

Suzaku hung up the phone. He hated that he had to call on Lelouch like this. It just reminded him of his own incompetence at times. He was trying to do more, to be more, and yet here he was completely incapable of fixing this on his own. He had no doubt Lelouch would have a perfect plan by the time he set foot in Japan, yet Suzaku had three days. And nothing to show for it. He cursed himself, wishing he could do more. He would do more, he had to. For Lelouch, and for everyone else e cares about. He couldn't make Japan into a better place like this, he had to be capable of accomplishing things himself, instead of relying on his friend for everything. So for now he resolved himself to watching Lelouch closely, to learn how he worked through problems. Like chess, he just needed to learn how to play.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch glared at the line of men and women with a look that very well could kill. He was not happy.

The plan he devised to turn the situation around would force his hand. He had no doubt this was the best plan of action, but it still frustrated him to no end that he would have to accelerate his plans to rectify it. This would require they move before he wanted them to. He reluctantly decided it would be manageable, but in reality he would have preferred to wait longer. Unfortunately he no longer had that luxury. This change of plans was undesirable, but he would have to live with that.

"It had come to my attention that we now face a very serious problem." He said to the ones who made up his black ops team. The 'best of the best', save one as it seemed. "One that was _easily_ avoidable."

He paces back and forth down the line of stone face individuals, stopping in front of the one whose composure was visibly less resolute then the rest.

"Our mission has become compromised, my friends." Lelouch spoke to the group, his icy eyes resting on the shaking ones before him. "Everything we worked for, everything we are fighting to achieve, may be lost."

No one moved, no one spoke, they all knew what it meant, and they all understood the circumstances. These people had always been able to grasp the bigger picture; they had all been victims of Britannia's schemes and machinations, they were used to risks. And they were not happy.

"I can tolerate failure." He said to the group, his glare still focused on one man. "I myself am not perfect, I can admit that. I have made mistakes, and I know I cannot succeed in everything."

His eyes suddenly narrowed, and his cold composure gave way to unbridled fury. "But to make a mistake like _this?!_ " He screamed, the man at fault taking an involuntary step backward, and the ones beside him stepped away. "To fuck up so badly, that everything we have built could be lost in the blink of an eye! Do you even realize what this will cost us?!"

"P-please sir, just give me a second chance, I can fix this!" Eldon begged, his form visibly shaking.

Lelouch scowled, his eyes filled with anger. "Suzaku gave you your second chance." In a split second, a dagger had cut open the man's throat, and his body collapsed, eyes wide with shock as he choked on the floor. "And you failed."

Before Eldon had even stopped moving, Lelouch turned to the rest of the group. "Does anyone here object to the punishment I have given this failure?"

He waited, looking over their expressions. Some remained quiet out fear, while others silently agreed wholeheartedly with his decision. "Good."

He stepped away from the now dead body, back to where Suzaku was standing stone still. "Now, I have devised a plan to remedy the situation we are in. I will require one of you to aid me in this. Know it will be a difficult task, one that may surpass anything I have asked of you thus far. Will any of you here accept this task?"

There was a moment of silence before someone stepped forward, earning a glance from the rest of them. "I will, Allen."

Lelouch gave a smile to the volunteer, genuinely pleased to see it. "Ah, I doubt I'll see the same mistakes from you, Kallen."

From where she stood, The redhead beamed with pride. Where Allen's wrath made one want to hide under the biggest rock on earth, his praise made you feel like you could crush that rock with your bare hands.

"Now, the rest of you carry on with your regular duties. We'll see to it that this problem is taken care of." He looked to the growing red pool in front of him. "And someone clean up that mess."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	13. Setting the Stage

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 13: Setting the Stage**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Tower; 2016 ATB**

She watched the events taking place with mild amusement. The boy she once knew as a cold and reserved person had become something far more interesting. Of course she knew Lelouch had always possessed a constantly fueled hatred deep inside him, she just never expected for it to actually consume him, if even for a moment. But it made him human in a way, she realized. Lelouch once claimed to have cast away his humanity in pursuit of revenge. But only a human could be susceptible to their own emotions. That's what makes them human.

The blonde made his way to where she was watching, Suzaku and a redhead girl beside him. She had seen the girl volunteer shortly after her comrade was killed in front of her; yet she signed up for whatever crazy scheme Lulu had come up with. That was either an extremely brave, or extremely stupid thing to do.

She smiled mischievously as the three exited the meeting room, and Lelouch, or rather Allen, raised an eyebrow at her presence. "That was quite a sight Allen." She teased him, furthering his questioning expression. "It's hardly something I'd have expected of you six years ago. You've grown up!" She said it almost mockingly, making fun of him in the form of a compliment.

"Please Kaguya, I killed people when I was ten years old. That isn't something that should surprise you." Lelouch instead chose to reply, rather than give in to her taunting. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well you know I have been working to assimilate Kyoto's assets as quietly as I can. But then I hear about this 'security breach,' you know I had to come and offer my assistance." Kaguya answered, and gave a smile. "If you need me of course."

"I appreciate the offer Kaguya, but you should have known I would have this taken care of already." Lelouch told her with a slight smirk.

"Is that so?" Kaguya said with a raised eyebrow.

"It will be shortly. The only problem I have left is hardly something you have the connections to rectify." He retorted, to which the young Sumaragi merely turned her head away.

"Well the least you can do is tell me what's going on around here since I've been here last." She said, hands on her hips.

"Hardly the time for a social calling, we have things to take care of." Lelouch quickly shot her down, and nearly moved past her before Suzaku spoke up.

"I can brief Kallen for you Allen. Go on and catch up."

Lelouch whipped around and gave his friend a glare, and Kaguya added to the deal. "I've got a few things I need to talk to you about anyway. It won't be that long."

He was caught between the two and didn't see a way out. These were the only two people who would refuse being ordered to leave it alone he knew. And unfortunately that meant he lost this one. "Fine." He caved. "Make it quick Kaguya, I have a lot going on."

The girl smiled. "Of course."

Lelouch only sighed. Of course not.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kallen watched as the young Japanese girl practically dragged Allen away to another room to 'chat'. The entire conversation she just witnessed was nothing short of the strangest thing she'd ever seen.

"What...just happened?"

Beside her, Suzaku gave a small chuckle. "They've always been like that. It's a weird competitive relationship I'll admit. It kinda just happened over time, ever since she won her first chess game over him."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "She's beaten him before?" She asked unbelievingly. It was a widely known fact at school that Allen Ashford had never once lost a game of chess-to anyone. Ever.

"It happened a long time ago, and only once. Allen may have unmatched predictive skill, but Kaguya knows how to get her opponents to do what she wants them to. Allen took that defeat very personally. And honestly, it's kind of funny to watch."

Kallen only nodded. "Yeah..." as far as she knew Allen was either very cheerful, or very very pissed. He didn't really have any other expression. That was probably the biggest reason that whole scenario was so odd.

"Anyway, let me tell you about what Allen has planned."

The Japanese brought her to one of the several briefing rooms, and turned on the projector, illuminating the wall with the Black Knight's logo. "What we have planned is simple in theory, but might be rather difficult to pull off."

Suzaku brought up several images of a building in the Tokyo settlement. The towerin structure sat in view of the palace as well as the other military bases in the center of the city. "This is the OSI Area Eleven branch office. We've tried to get inside several times recently, but found that it's actually rather difficult to pull off. However, we know for sure that the data they stole has made its way inside. So once we find the way to get inside, we'll have you locate it."

Kallen nodded, looking at the blueprints that showed the very few options for entry. The OSI was very tightly knit on their security and personnel; a lot of what they did was strictly to be kept away from the public after all. "But how will we know we got everything?" She asked. "They could have the data all over the place right now."

"We know that." Suzaku replied. "And Allen has come up with a way to fix that. We won't be sending you in there to erase the files."

Kallen blinked, confused. "What do you mean? What else could I be doing?"

He grinned in response. "Baiting a trap."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright, what do you want?" Lelouch demanded, casually leaning against the center table in the room.

"Oh don't sound so depressed. You can't _still_ be mad about losing can you?" Kaguya replied with a smirk.

"Of course not. I don't hold such petty grudges." The exile answered, rolling his eyes.

Kaguya actually giggled at him. "Now isn't that the biggest lie you've ever told. Your whole life is built around a 'petty grudge."

"My revenge is nothing close to petty, Kaguya." Lelouch explained, threateningly.

"Please. You're just mad your daddy kicked you out for being naughty." She teased, a smile still plastered on her face.

Lelouch's eye twitched. "Do you want a knife through your throat? Because I would be happy to oblige.

The girl in question just waved him off. "I'm just messing with you Lulu, you make it too easy."

"I've told you more than enough times to stop calling me that." He growled.

"See?" She grinned triumphantly.

Lelouch sighed in defeat. This was the reason he hated talking with Kaguya, he always found himself walking into her traps. Far more easily than anyone else, by a wide margin. "Are you just going to annoy me, or do you actually have something important to say?" He demanded.

"Sure, sure." She casually replied, waving her hand again. "You should already know most of what's going on in Kyoto, but I bet you don't know what a lot of the common people are saying now do you?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "And you do?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "A lot of Japanese are flocking to the lower echelons of the Black Knights now, and all their comments reach me sooner or later. And I know you can't care to associate with those common-born folk." She took told Lelouch, taking another crack at him.

"I go to school with 'commoners.' My mother was a 'commoner.' What does that have to do with anything." He corrected her.

"Right, well, you know a lot of people are taking up Ashford's offer of business; and the economy is actually doing fairly well out in the ghettos now. On top of that the Black Knights have taken to doing local resistances' jobs for them. Thusly a lot of Japanese in the ghettos have turned to either helping that Black Knights, or being productive members of your little society."

Lelouch nodded to all this. "I figured as much would ultimately happen. I suppose it's nice to know that we aren't that far behind my goal for the area before I went to the next phase."

"Is that what's going to happen now?" She asked. "I'm guessing you won't exactly be able to put down the info leak quietly now will you?"

The exile shook his head. "Unfortunately not. This is forcing me to play my hand sooner than I would have preferred, but in the least I can turn this around. There are several scenarios I can picture with much worse outcomes than this."

"That is true. But hey, the sooner the better right?" Kaguya commented, smiling a bit.

"I suppose so. You know I always found it funny how so many small proverbs all seemed to contradict each other. 'Patience is a virtue,' they say. And 'He who strikes first wins.' Good things come to those who wait, the early bird gets the worm. Just when are we supposed to strike, and when to hold our blade? It's a rather ridiculous thought, I admit."

Kaguya simply shrugged. "I guess it's up to fate to decide."

Lelouch scoffed at that. "I've never been one to allow fate to dictate my life. And I never will."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jeremiah stood outside the looming tower once more, finding himself dreading another step. For the first time in six years he was genuinely afraid to face forward. Afraid of rejection, of failure, and like always, afraid of moving on. He had always longed for a chance to redeem himself, he had driven his life forward so that he could one day be worthy of repenting for his mistakes, yet all the while absolutely terrified of actually doing it. Nevertheless, he had come too far to back away now. He took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Everything's ready, just as soon as we can find a way into the actual building. Since we of course don't want to force out way in like we did at Camelot, that reduces a lot of options." Suzaku spoke to Lelouch through the phone. "Kallen knows what she needs to do, and it won't be much of an issue, so we just have that last obstacle. We're ready when you are."

Lelouch nodded to himself, sitting down at his office. "Right, I'll look over it again. There has to be something we can use."

"Well I'll be heading back to the school for the time being, don't hesitate to let me know if there's something I can help you with."

"Sure, thanks Suzaku." He hung up the phone before sinking into his chair with a heavy sigh. There was just one last problem to hurdle over, and this could be executed without so much as a hitch. He had faith Kallen could follow through without any issue, he just needed a way to get her where she needed to be. He dropped his face into his hands, groaning. He really hadn't expected security to have ever been an issue. And he had since refused to allow the answer to simply fall into his lap. He didn't have the time to sit around waiting. Except he didn't have to wait long.

The phone on his desk rang, and he looked up to see it was reception calling for him. He shrugged before answering it, not aware he had anything in need of attention at the moment. "This is Allen."

"Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald is here to see you sir. He says it's a matter of great importance." The woman told him.

He only groaned again. Purist faction. He could only imagine what choice words their leader had for him following his debut with the Marianne. He had already on numerous occasions dealt with the insults and demands made by the more verbose nobles regarding his choice in names.

"I don't have time for nobles at the moment." He told her.

"Sir, he did come here a few weeks ago. He made the effort to schedule a time with you." She insisted.

To that Lelouch frowned. Was he really that dedicated to getting meaningless words in? Or was there something else the man wanted after all? He glanced back down at the blueprints he had looked over more than a dozen times now before sighing. "Alright then. Bring him up."

The receptionist hung up, and he was left to wait for the margrave to make his way up to him. In that relatively short time he was able to come up with a few reasons why he would want to speak with him. He certainly didn't judge the man as petty enough to wait several weeks just to hurl threats and the like. But that left very little a reason for the purist faction to speak with him at all. More specifically with him, and not Ruben. And business deals-if that was even an option regarding the Marianne's name again- would have gone through him instead. Unless Gottwald somehow knew Lelouch held far more say than his 'father' did. But then that only raised more questions. But further pondering was cut off when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He spoke, and the door opened to regal the teal-blue haired man who lead the purist faction in Area Eleven.

"Thank you for seeing me, Lord Ashford. I know you must be very busy." Jeremiah said bowing slightly. It confused Lelouch to see the margrave acting so respectfully. Ordinarily, or at least what Lelouch expected to see was some form of disrespect, one way or another. Memorializing his mother was still a complete violation of their beliefs. "Sit down Margrave, what can I do for you?" He was now thoroughly interested in hearing what the bluenette had to say.

The man did what he was told to, albeit hesitantly, before speaking. "I uh..." Jeremiah began, unsure of what to say. "Can I ask you...was it you who gave the Marianne its name?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Was that was this was about after all? Even still, it wasn't going the way he would have imagined. And was that...respect in his tone? "It was. I alone chose to name our knightmare the Marianne. And nothing you say will change my mind."

The older man violently shook his head in response. "Rest assured that is not my intent, I only..." he swallowed, very visibility nervous. "Want to know why."

Lelouch frowned. "Why?" He shook his head slightly. "I believe I explained why in my presentation. Empress Marianne was the Ashford's benefactor, their goddess in no shortage of words. It was nothing more than a tribute to her name."

Jeremiah sat motionless, unsatisfied, but reluctant to ask for more. "You see...six years ago I was part of her majesty's royal guard." He revealed, surprising Lelouch. "To this day, I consider her death my greatest failure, one that I can never hope to right. She ordered us to withdraw that night, and every day...every day I find myself yearning to have disobeyed that order. To perhaps save her life, or in the least, die protecting her."

Lelouch suddenly saw this man in an entirely different light. If he was telling the truth, which the exiled prince was inclined to believe, than this would certainty have been worth the time:

"Her children, whom I cared for deeply, were lost to me as well. Lady Nunnally, shortly followed her mother, and her son..." he took a breath, his heart pounding in his ears. "That's why I am here. I know my prince is still alive. And I know that you can confirm that for me, my lord."

Lelouch watched the margrave for a long time, conflicted on what he should say. Was he telling the truth? We're his intentions truly so pure? No. Nobody-nobody was so innocent. That was the way he thought, and the way he believed others thought as well. Even still, he saw the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, the nervous shaking of his hand. Yet he knew they weren't signs of lies, but rather fear of rejection. This man truly was genuine. But despite that, Lelouch wasn't about to dig up his past for anyone's sake. Not at all.

"Lelouch vi Britannia is dead, Margrave. He died six years ago in Japan, there is nothing more to it." He said with a cold tone.

Jeremiah's heart visibly broke, and his head hung low. _I see. So he rejected me. Then I can never..._ "I understand. I just hoped that could find him one day. That I could devote myself to him, to make up for the things that I failed to protect him from. That I might be able to avenge my goddess, in no shortage of words." He bowed, and promptly turned away from the teenager. "Thank you for you time. I'm sorry to have wasted it."

He toon two steps before a voice suddenly stopped him. "You know, I've heard that when Lelouch first arrived at Japan, he was completely alone. He was surrounded by all hostile gazes. And felt as thought there was no one left in the world's that cared about him." Allen said, causing the man to slowly turn back around. "Everything he knew was gone. Everything he loved was taken from him. All that was left was an empty hatred in his heart, and an unending lust for vengeance. The one the he knew is that happiness was like glass, so Wallis shattered.

"Yet despite that, he refused to give in. He found his way to the Japanese military, and forced his way to their leadership. And with nothing but a few words and the flick of a blade he was able to seize control of the remnants of their army. He used its recourses, and its connections to rebuild the Ashford Family, turning it into something far stronger than it had ever been. In turn, he used the Ashfords to rebuild Japan, and to create for himself and army, and a throne. A throne made from steel, far stronger than his world of glass. Devoid of weakness, and strong enough to topple the throne of his father. That is what he sought after, what he devoted his life to."

The boy rose, his eyes cold and calculating, staring right into Jeremiah's soul. "Now I ask you Jeremiah Gottwald. Knowing this, what is it you plan to do?"

He stood there, unable to speak, as he found tears of joy escaped from him. He couldn't believe it, it really was him. In an instant he dropped to one knee, his clenched fist slammed against the fine carpet. "I will pledge myself to you, Lelouch vi Britannia. Your ambitions are my only law. Long have I yearned to give myself to you, to the only one who remains of Marianne vi Britannia. Whatever I can do to avenge her, and her sister, I will do through your will."

Lelouch smiled, one of success, and of genuine happiness. This man, Jeremiah Gottwald, had idolized his mother like a goddess. And that same dedication belonged to him now. He would do anything, for the same reasons Lelouch would. And he found he was fine with after all.

Then suddenly a thought occurred to him, and he realized that his coming was an even bigger blessing then he first thought. "Jeremiah?" He asked the still kneeling man.

"Yes, your highness?" He replied, raising his head.

"How difficult would it be for you to get someone into the OSI branch office?"

The margrave grinned, overjoyed he was already to be of use. "Not hard at all."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Office of Secret Intelligence, Area Eleven Branch; 2016 ATB**

Kallen walked shoulder to shoulder with none other than the leader of the purist faction himself. How the hell Allen managed to convince him to aid them she had no idea. But Allen told her to trust him, and she trusted his judgment well enough. They approached the security gate, where they were stopped by the several guards there.

"Margrave Gottwald. What brings you here today?" One asked the man she was with.

"I am here on business for his highness prince Clovis. Matters regarding the Black Knights I am overseeing personally." Jeremiah told him, authority in his voice.

"I see, yes we've been looking into some promising leads, but we were going to try and crack them before presenting them to the Viceroy." The guard replied.

"Then I will check on the progress to show them to his highness. He is rather adamant that results are found soon." Jeremiah insisted.

The guard nodded before stepping aside. "Of course, I'm sure you know where to go?"

"Yes, I do." He responded before stepping past him and into the main hall. Kallen followed quickly behind him, sticking to his shadow. When they were alone he turned to her. "And do you know where it is you're headed?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said. She had reviewed the plans multiple times. She at least hoped she knew where she was going."

"Good. I do actually have to go check in things for the viceroy, so I'll meet you here when you are finished."

The redhead nodded before splitting off from him. He watched her go with a tinge of jealousy, wishing he could have done it himself. Alas, it would have drawn too much attention to himself. And the girl had already been given the opportunity long before he had shown up. Regardless, he was still happy to help either way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kallen walked briskly down the various hallways, passing by countless offices and she searched for the right one. She had been stopped by a few guard along the way, but all she had to do was tell them who she was with and show them a very convincing fake ID, and they didn't question her any further. For once she was grateful for her Britannian appearance, or this would have been nothing short of impossible. Eventually though, she came across the right office. The one belonging to the brach head. Taking care no one saw her, she silently slipped in, locking the door behind her. She quickly strode to the computer, turned it on, and attached a hacking device to it. It was unlocked within a minute. She opened the email and searched until she found the contact she was looking for. With a small smirk on her face, she began composing an email.

 _To Office of Secret Intelligence Director David Vincent,_

 _We have recently made a key discovery in regards to the Black Knight issue plaguing our district. Vast amounts of data have been decrypted that may lead to the arrest of a great deal of men involved in the organization. We have also learned that the Black Knights are much greater a threat than we had initially anticipated, and request that you personally come to Area Eleven along with the other branch heads to deal with this issue. Evidence strongly suggests that the Black Knights are a global organization, with a very strong backing. It will require the full force of the OSI to catch them off guard, and severely cripple their structure._

 _Please contact me as soon as you can._

 _Branch head Michael Ripely._

Kallen then sent the message, before deleting it from the outbox, preventing the real Micheal Ripley from ever finding it. She then waited for a few minutes for the reply. Luckily, the director was a diligent man, and she wasn't kept waiting for very long at all. The director of the OSI would be coming to Area Eleven, along with every other leader in the organization. She modified the message to make it look like he was coming for some sort of inspection, rather than a response to the Black Knight data, using her same device attached to the computer.

She was about to close the browser when something caught her eye. She briefly read the message subject before lightly gasping.

 _In regards to the viceroy's search for Lelouch vi Britannia._

The mouse hovered over the message for a few seconds, as she internally debated if she should open it. Eventually her curiosity won over, and she clicked the button. Kallen then read the message.

 _Like usual, the search for the eleventh prince's survival has yielding nothing. As you know, the viceroy continues to believe the prince is still alive somewhere in Area Eleven, but of course no further evidence seems to prove it. If only prince Clovis could see that I could finally move on from this dead end case, and work towards something useful like the Black Knights case. I looked in to the Kururugi manor at the viceroy's behest, but no surprise there was nothing to be found. The place was bombed half a decade ago, anything there is long gone. I suppose it would have been better that the prince's body was found all those years ago, rather than him just declared dead. I almost have half a mind to just slap his name onto some old carcass somewhere and be done with it. What purpose would finding him even serve anyway? It was the OSI's original orders to eliminate him in the first place wasn't it? The emperor didn't give that command without reason._

 _Either way, I guess I'll be back to give you my riveting report next month._

 _Agent Myers._

Kallen stared at the words for a minute too long, unable to properly understand them was Lelouch still alive after all? Prince Clovis definitely seemed to think so. She was brought back to the time Allen told her about his family's fate, and far too many pieces seemed to fit together. The report had mentioned the Kururugi manor. It made sense that a prince would be sent to the leader's home as a hostage. That meant Suzaku had once known him. She briefly wondered if she should press further into this, before quickly shaking the thoughts from her head. She had more important things to deal with. She erased any evidence of her presence before closing the computer, and leaving the office without a trace.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **I got a question for y'all: Who is best Gril?**

 **I've been given quite a few opinions thus far of who Lelouch's queen as it will should be. And at the moment I can still change it, and have plotted the affects any of our lovely candidates might make. In fact I've entertained the entire story with the different possibilities. But the moment where it will be too late is fast approaching. So, since I can't make up my mind, I'll let you.**

 **Who will it be? Let me know.**


	14. Hear Me

**Throne of Glass**

 **Dayum. I am totally blown away by the amount of reviews for the previous chapter. Over sixty in total. That is a lot of waifu wars. Needless too say, I got a ton of very useful feedback, and I think I may just know what I plan to do in the future. So thanks for all the support!**

 **Chapter 14: Hear me**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Tower; 2016 ATB**

"Very well done Kallen, that was excellent."

Allen looked at her with an approving gaze that set the entire room into a better mood. Everyone had been sulking over the situation for a while now, and Allen's reaction to her success singlehandedly turned that around in an instant. "Thanks to you, we will be able to move on to the second phase of this plan without issue." He grinned somewhat manically, looking out to the assembled Black Knights. "All tasks have been cleared. Prepare to execute the operation."

There was a chorus of yessirs as the group scrambled to get ready for their mission. Lelouch was going to use the entire black ops team for this next phase. Both out of necessity and as a show of force. Either way, he wasn't about to screw this one up.

"Thank you...Allen." Kallen told him hesitantly. Since arriving back at the tower, or more like since leaving the OSI building, she was beginning to have doubts.

"You performed well, for being on your own." He replied to her thanks.

"It really wasn't so hard. Really everything was already planned out and everything." She explained, downplaying her own part.

"Either way, you did just as well as I had expected." He turned to the man standing behind her, away from the crowd and their gazes. "And you, Jeremiah. I must say I'm glad to have your help. You were just the man I needed."

"I..." Jeremiah looked around at all the members of his lord's organization, suddenly unsure of himself. "Thank you, sir. Though if you do not mind, I would like to discuss something with you privately."

The young blonde nodded in response. "Of course. Why don't you go get ready as well Kallen? I want everyone to be a part of this."

"Sure." The redhead replied before heading past them.

Lelouch took him to another room, one of the many briefing rooms that would soon be in constant use after what they were about to do. "So what do you need?" The boy asked.

"My apologies, my lord." Jeremiah started. "It suddenly occurred to me that your allies likely were not aware of your identity. So I was unsure if I should..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"It's fine. You are correct though, only the older members of the Black Knights know who I am. Simply because they knew me before I created this persona. There are several among the black ops team as well, since I used my identity as a means of securing their loyalty. But that's no longer necessary, so I withhold it." Lelouch explained to him, leaning against the center table.

"I see. I appreciate knowing that I am entrusted with that secret." The older man said, even giving a slight bow.

Lelouch nodded to him. "I'm allowing it because you are useful to me now. Both in your position and with the knowledge you already possess. You already know enough that you can be given more tasks than most of my operatives. All that remains now is that you prove to me that I can trust you with such tasks."

"I...thank you, I swear to you that I will live up to your expectations." Jeremiah bowed again, lower and more forcefully.

"You and I are bound by the same goals Jeremiah. I have no reason to doubt your intentions now, but I promise you that I will not hesitate to remove you if you show any sign of hesitation." He told the bluenette.

In response Jeremiah violently shook his head. "I would not dare thinks twice milord. You have given me everything I have longed for in the past six years. Your ambitions are my law, and I will remain vigilant to them."

Lelouch watched the man with a keen eye. Everything he knew about people told him the man before him was a valuable asset. But long ingrained instinct refused to trust him completely. No one was without suspicion. And everyone was always kept at arms distance, suspended above the cliff face he treaded to reach his goal. And he was always ready to release his grip on them at a moments notice.

"And I hope that one day you will see me as your most loyal servant."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch stood in his office, looking out the expansive windows onto the settlement below. To him, the city felt like the final enclosed bastion to overcome. Here he was, standing above every other building beneath him, and all the people below were nothing in comparison. Yet despite his field of view he still felt irritatingly out of his depth. The dozens of levels filled to the brim with the higher class citizens living their daily lives like ants escaping the sole of his boot. Japan was his, in every sense of the phrase. Millions of people were dependent on him for survival and ultimately leadership. Yet the place just beneath his feet escaped his grasp. He was so close, so close to securing every inch of soil that once belonged to the land of the rising sun. It had been his goal for years to slowly wrap the noose around their necks, gently squeezing his enemies ever tighter and tighter while they never even noticed there was no chance for escape. It was a plan that required patience and perseverance, of which he remained diligently steadfast toward.

He was not ready for this.

Yes, he was close; and yes, the outskirts of Area Eleven were nothing short of their own country at this point...but it wasn't enough. He had waited for six years, closing his grip on his claim. And now he felt like that time was being wasted. The Tokyo settlement was powerful, both in defense and in its stature. It represented Britannia in every way, and stood as a testament to the empire's might. Quite frankly, he was not enthusiastic with going to war against the settlement as it stood. Even with everything he had accomplished up until this point, sweeping over Tokyo in an all out assault would be costly. And after this mission, he would have no other choice. The Black Knights would be thrust into the spotlight of the entire world. Britannia would not sit Idly by and allow such a menace to exist. Cornelia, or some other threat would be dispatched to deal with him in due time. And with the Tokyo settlement still standing, it was the perfect foothold for his enemies to stand their ground in his territory. A fortress right on his doorstep.

He had wanted to seize control of the settlement subtlety, without so much as a shot fired. Well, one that no one would hear, at least. The plan was to turn that fortress into an inescapable trap. His opening move would be to deal with Clovis, then watch Cornelia waltz straight to her demise. From there he would have a clear shot at Britannia. Japan would be transformed into a war machine, their sights set on the empire that abused them for half a decade. He had even worked out allies in Europe so that he would have less to deal with when that time came.

But that wouldn't work out. He had no other choice. If the OSI cracked the information they had on him it would blow everything wide open. Ashford would fall in the blink of an eye. His support would crumble and the tight knit economy he cultivated would lose its entire foundation. His only option at that point would be to fall back to Narita and live out his days rotting in a cave until someone else came around and did his job for him. But even then Lelouch vi Britannia would be exposed as well. He wasn't even sure if the massive Japanese grunt army stationed there wouldn't run him through at that point either.

No, his only viable option was to quell the OSI entirely. This vulnerability was spread far too wide, and no longer able to be so easily repressed. He cursed that damned fool to hell and back for ruining his plans so thoroughly. He almost wished he hadn't slashed the man's throat so quickly out of anger, just so he could watch him suffer. Even still, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was grateful a way forward was still available; he wasn't completely backed into a corner. There was no way in hell he would allow the incompetence of his own subordinates be his downfall. He wasn't done yet.

"I bet I can guess what's going through your head right now."

He didn't turn to greet the intruder, nor did he reply. He knew the voice well enough.

"You're worried this plan of yours won't work out the way you want it to. It isn't what you initially wanted, and you can't foresee the later consequences." The Japanese girl explained with a grin, coming to stand beside him, looking down on the same city.

The exile smirked, his eyes still downcast. "And I can say that you are wrong."

Kaguya raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really?"

"I have every bit of confidence that this plan will work out the way I want it to. And I can see for the most part the obstacles now placed before me. There's just one in particular that bothers me." He revealed to her, looking right at said issue.

"Because you still haven't taken the settlement." She realized. "With it out of your complete grasp your sister can sit comfortably out of your reach, when she comes for a visit."

Lelouch nodded. "I know I shouldn't be wallowing in pity for what I wanted. I have no other options and this is still going to work out. But..."

"We are capable of liberating Japan, Lelouch." The young teen reassured him. "I know this isn't what you wanted but you need to stop doubting yourself. You have all the right cards to play and then some. Sure you might not have the grand master plan laid out the way you wanted it, but you have made ample contingencies to fall back on. You've made Japan strong enough to stand on its own, and Cornelia won't stand a chance against that." She grinned at him. "She won't even know what hit her."

Lelouch looked at her with mild surprise, a faint smile on his lips. "You're being awfully good natured aren't you?"

She just shrugged, looking off. But not before showing off a small white object in her hand. Lelouch simply shook his head upon seeing it. "So that's your game."

Kaguya's grin widened at his response. "No, it's your game. And I'm going to beat you at it."

The blonde just sighed. "Perhaps later...after we rid ourselves of this impending doom. I can't help but think of what would happen had they been able to decipher that data."

"Well look at it this way: if you take Cornelia head on and totally trash her than that just proves to the rest of the world you're not to be messed with. Heck, maybe even the Chinese Federation might be willing to align their interests. If not, at least they won't see you as an opportunity for themselves."

Lelouch smirked, looking away. "Maybe you're right. Either way I can picture them looking at us like a target. In a way Japan always has been. Had it not been Britannia it might have ended up a dominion of the Chinese Federation."

"Unfortunately, you're probably right." Kaguya agreed. "The old regime was confident that simply holding sakuradite over their heads would be enough to keep the world's powers at bay. In reality it just made them a bigger target. And they certainly weren't prepared for that backlash."

Lelouch nodded. "But this time, we will be."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kallen knew she was supposed to be preparing for their mission. Everyone else was either getting equipment together or going over plans and the like; but she couldn't concentrate on anything else. What she read at the OSI office was constantly grabbing at her attention, and she couldn't help but wonder what it meant. And moreover if it was actually true. Was Allen actually...? She needed to find out, if only to quell her own curiosity. But she's couldn't just up and question him. She had already spoken to him about it when he first told her in Europe. According to him Lelouch vi Britannia died in the pacific war. And she doubted that answer was going to change no matter how much she persisted. Allen wasn't the kind of person to ever give in to nagging.

So she resolved to ask the second best source. The message she read mentioned the Kururugi home. It made sense that a Britannian prince would be sent to the prime minister's home as a 'guest', more than anywhere else in Japan. And that's where Suzaku lived after all. She always wondered what the son of the prime minister was doing working with Allen after all, but this shed some light on the truth. Had they met six years before, and decided to work together? It made sense, at least. So instead of readying for their mission, she found herself in front of Suzaku's 'office' of sorts. He was more or less the unofficial captain of the black ops team. Allen trusted no one else to handle their affairs while he was away, which was quite frequent. She knocked before being told to enter, coming in to a plain room without any decorative furnishings. Like the rest of the Black Knights facilities at the tower the room was spartan in nature. They had no need for personal affects.

"What can I help you with Kallen?" The Japanese boy asked her, looking down at the finalized entry plans.

"I just...had a question I wanted to ask." She told him, unsure how to even ask it.

"A question for me?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That's a surprise."

Kallen frowned at the comment. "What do you mean?"

The boy only shrugged. "Allen's the one better suited for answering questions you know. At least, I'd assume you know."

"Well, yeah." She looked down briefly. "But I'm pretty sure you're the only one I can get an answer from."

Suzaku smirked in response. "Well alright then. What's your question?"

"It's about something I found by accident yesterday." She began, thinking of how to best form her words. "There was another email I glanced at briefly. About the viceroy's investigation into prince Lelouch vi Britannia."

Suzaku looked at her with an unchanged expression, not revealing his thoughts. "I see."

"It mentioned that they looked into the Kururugi home during their search, and so I realized that you must have known him when he was in Japan before the war. So I guess I just wanted to know if you knew what happened to him." She took a deep breath, trying to find even the smallest sign in Suzaku's posture that he reacted to her explanation. But he had been around Lelouch long enough to at least know how to disguise one's thoughts. "Allen told me about him once before. About Marianne and what happened to her. I really don't think I would have given any thought otherwise, but I just wanted to find out more is all."

Suzaku watched Kallen silently for what felt like ages, all the while his stoney expression telling her nothing. Only making her more nervous. "I did know him actually." He finally said with a sigh. "He stayed at my home for several months following his mother's assassination, and before the war broke out. He was an insufferable little prick, to be honest...but, if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead."

Suzaku scratched the back of his neck, looking distant as if recalling something. "He saved my life from my own stupidity on more than one occasion, so for that I'd say he wasn't so bad after all. But honestly, I can't say I know what happened to him, Kallen. Whether he lived, or died...I can't say." He shrugged fiddling with the pencil he was using to write notes on his plans. "Sorry I can't tell you much more than that. There's a lot of people who've sought after the same answers you do, though I suppose that's actually the reason you even came to ask them yourself. Either way, there's nothing I can tell you. But you should probably get ready soon. I doubt it will be a very tough mission, but it's important nonetheless."

Kallen nodded, understanding the hint of dismissal. "Yeah, thanks anyway."

She turned away, retreating from the room and down towards her own quarters. All the while she repeated what he said in her mind.

 _"I can't say."_

 _No you can't say can you?_ She thought. _Because someone told you not to._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Office of Secret Intelligence, Area Eleven Branch Office; 2016 ATB**

From the grounds below the towering building, a figure stood cloaked in a coat that hid the jet black black he wore beneath it. He watched the skies above, the many lights in the settlement illuminating the night sky. In the distance he could see a flashing light floating nearer, a beacon of a new age, in a way. For it carried the catalyst for setting the stage of his grand scheme.

He picked up the briefcase beside him, and began to approach the building. With him, the shadows themselves seemed to converge on the tower; dozens of figures emerging from the darkness. He smiled, a triumphant grin that would send fear into the hearts of any that dared oppose him.

"Well then."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The winds created from the rotating blades whipped the man's face as he watched the helicopter descend on to the rooftop. The vehicle bore no symbols as to its origin or affiliation, an unmarked black fuselage meant to be discreet. But he knew its purpose. The helicopter came to a landing, and the blades slowly came to a stop, just as the door opened in front of him.

And older man, with graying hair stepped from the passenger seat clad in a sharp suit. Beside him were two armed knights, who the man noticed were both of higher rank than he was. Shortly after the rest of the passengers stepped out, the other branch heads that worked directly under the director. He bowed to the man, and the rest of his staff behind him followed suit.

"Welcome, director." He greeted. The man only glanced at him in reply, his face stern. "It's a surprise to see you here sir."

"Of course I would come. These Black Knights have disrupted more than just Area Eleven at this point. They are responsible for interfering with military development after all." The director answered without stopping. He strode past the security detail on the roof, making his way into the building. The entire group of people present following him.

"Yes well, we are working hard to see that they are put to an end, sir. We are very close to-"

"I came here because I was told that you had already made a breakthrough with these fools, Ripley." Director Vincent glared at the man beside him.

"I beg your pardon sir? We have encrypted data we are working with, but it will take some time to break through." The other man, the head of the branch Michael Ripley.

"Then for what reason did you call me out here? I came to see an end to this mess, Ripley. Are you telling me I am wasting my time?" Vincent stopped, scowling at the other man.

"Sir I...do not understand. I did no such thing." Ripley insisted, cowering under his superior's gaze.

The director frowned, his anger slowly morphing into suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"I understood that you were coming for an inspection. That is what you told me." Ripely told him.

"What nonsense are you spouting? You were the one who-" he suddenly stopped, coming to realize that something was very wrong here. But by then it was far too late. He hadn't noticed until now that every guard he should have seen was nowhere to be found. The only ones around him were those present on the roof.

"Allow me to clear things up for you."

The director whipped around toward the source of the alien voice. But he reacted far too slowly. Silenced whirs around him felled the dozen guards in the room, and every other man save himself. In the blink of an eye he was surrounded by fresh corpses, and armed men in black armor. In front of him stood another with a different outfit. His armor was decorated with gold lining, and he wore a sort of cape attached to his shoulders. And his helmet resembled a king chess piece, its blue visor staring back at him.

"I thank you for answering my invitation director." The apparent leader spoke, his distorted voice the same as he heard moments earlier. "You are quite a prompt man."

"I see, so it was you who set this up." Vincent spoke, glancing at the dead around him.

"Indeed I was. And I am so glad you cooperated." The masked man replied.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" The director demanded, showing no fear.

"I am the leader of the Black Knights director. And I have come for something that was stolen from me." He answered with a bold declaration.

The old man narrowed his eyes. "You are their leader? I'm surprised, no one has heard even so much as a rumor about you, yet here you are in front of me. I'm honored."

"Please, it's the least I could do for a man such as you."

"I assume you want the data of yours we have? I didn't know it was that valuable." He asked. At this point, it was all he could do to stall for time until someone found out what was going on.

"I'll admit, you were one move away from checkmate director, but I was always there steps ahead of you." The masked man bragged, clearly showing off his victory.

"So that's it then? You lure me here and then what? What could you possibly hope to gain from this?" Vincent demanded, trying to learn what this man's goals were.

"In truth, I had wanted to retrieve my data from you without so much as a sound. But unfortunately it's now in so many places it's impossible to keep track. So if I can't surgically extract the disease, I have no choice but to purge the entire body." The man said with a sinister tone.

"You can't seriously expect to get away with this." He scoffed. "Much less escape even the situation you've placed yourself in now. I honestly can't understand how you managed to evade us this far. You elevens really are nothing more than brainless monkeys."

"You seem to misunderstand Director." The masked man declared, stepping toward him. "Whatever made you believe I was an eleven?"

He reached for his mask, slowly removing it before the director. The face he saw beneath it was one he would never have expected. "It can't be. Allen...Ashford?"

"Finish the preparations." The now revealed Allen commanded, his eyes never leaving his prey. "I'm going to have a talk with our friend here."

Director Vincent watched several of the black clad figures scramble out of the room, going off to do who knows what. All that he was thinking about was what the young man standing in front of him was there for. The blonde slowy approached him, his footsteps the only thing he could hear; before they were face to face. "I've waited a long time before I could speak to you like this." Allen told him, his cold eyes betraying nothing.

"What the hell are you trying to achieve? Don't you realize what you've gotten yourself into? What do you possibly hope to gain from all of this? Especially someone like you." The older of the two asked, genuinely incapable of comprehending the younger's reasons.

"For revenge, David Vincent. Against all of Britannia, and against you." He spoke darkly, seething venom in his voice.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Vincent retorted, standing against the boy's impossibly intimidating figure.

"Of course you don't. I'd be ashamed at myself if you did. So let me clarify for you: six years ago you attempted to have me killed." He revealed, his eyes narrow and icey cold.

"What are you even talking about? I didn't even know you existed until a few months ago." He rebutted, annoyed at the foolish claim.

"You people killed my mother, and my sister." Allen spoke again. "You made it look like terrorists but I always knew. You filth tried to erase my family, you tried to take everything away from me. So I will ask you this only once; who ordered the death of Marianne vi Britannia?"

Vincent's eyes widened as everything suddenly came crashing down, the truth unraveling before him. "You...you're..."

"Answer the question." Allen...no, Lelouch spat, leaning in toward him.

"I will tell you nothing." He answered defiantly. The exiled prince glared at him a moment before backing away.

"I expected as much from you. Not that it really matters, I believe I've already come to my own conclusion anyway. Regardless though..." he placed his helmet back into his head, and his voice became distorted once more. "You are no longer useful to me alive."

He turned toward a camera that had been setup during their conversation. The director frowned at the sight, confused at what he saw

"We're ready sir." The one working the camera said.

The prince nodded, and cleared his throat. He faced the camera as the director was suddenly dragged below it in front of Lelouch. "Citizens of Area Eleven. Both Britannian, and Japanese alike. I, am Zero."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace; 2016 ATB**

It had been a rather normal, and uneventful day thus far. Nothing had occurred in quite some time. With both the Black Knights, and the varying groups that had been breathing down his neck for the last few months. But all that changed rather abruptly.

"My Lord! You have to see this!" Bartley came bursting into the room without warning, breathing heavily.

"What is the meaning of this Bartley? Don't you know I want some peace right now?"

The larger man turned on the TV in his office without saying a word, and switched it until it showed the image of a masked man, standing in front of a group similarly dressed. Outfits that had been well described recently.

"I, am Zero."

Clovis' eyes suddenly widened. "What?!"

"Before you are the elite members of the organization I lead. Known to you as the Black Knights."

"Who the hell is this?!" Clovis exclaimed. "Just what was going on?

"Until now our mission has been to protect the weak and innocent from those who would seek to harm them, and abuse their inability. The Holy Britannian empire has abused its power. It preys upon the helpless under the teachings of its emperor. All men are not created equal, yes. For the strong are given their power to aid those beneath them. That is why we exist. But the battle we wage cannot be won as we are now. And so now we shall attack our foes, and turn the tide of this war." The camera shifted to reveal a older man on his knees before 'Zero.'

"The Britannian Office of Secret Intelligence is responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent lives. Both those who threatened their system, and those who dared speak out against it. The one before you is Director David Vincent, the man who allowed these heinous crimes to persist, even going so far as to order many himself. For these acts this man will pay with his life."

He raised a gun to his captive's head, and Clovis' breath caught in his throat.

"Hear me, Charles zi Britannia, the world you have created is a vile, deplorable one. The people you have bread are on a path to self destruction. I will set the world on the right path. And I will repair the damage you have caused." He looked down, his mask catching the light. "David Vincent. When you strike first, you must shoot to kill. And be prepared for the consequences should you fail."

The barrel was level with the back of the man's skull, and time itself seemed to freeze in that moment.

"I am those consequences. And I will not fail."

Then in an instant, a gunshot was heard, the body collapsed; and a massive explosion rocked the very foundation of the Tokyo Settlement.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **And also, feel free to continue to add your input on best gril, or anything for that matter. I am more than happy to shape this story if you guys offer great opinions. A great bulk of the story had already been fleshed out, but there are already tons of little things you guys have suggested that really stuck out to me, both from this last chapter and even before that. So thanks again, and seriously, please review, that last chapter was friggin awesome.**

 **Oh, and to the few who would rather not see a paring at all, i'm not really doing this for the sake of 'romantic fluff' or anything. Our lucky winner as it will, will play a big role in Lelouch'a development as a character, both in ways more obvious to readers, and in ways you might not see coming. Hopefully I can satisfy many off you with what I have planned, cause I'm pretty sure it's the best path for this story.**


	15. Aftermath

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 15: Aftermath**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Tokyo Settlement; 2016 ATB**

He watched the ensuing chaos with a satisfactory grin. Emergency teams and search and rescue scrambled all around him as the flames billowed in the distance. Smoke and dust filled the air even as far as he stood. It truly was a magnificent sight to behold. And then there was the knight police desperately hunting for any suspicious characters still lingering about; ignoring the young man who was very clearly not an Eleven terrorist.

It amused him that they thought nothing of him, standing perfectly still facing the carnage as civilians and soldiers alike ran amuck in the wake of such devastation. It proved to him just how easily such acts would be in the future. This was not the last time these people would learn just how unsafe they were within the confines of this precious oasis in a sea of ruin. The OSI office was nothing more than a pile of rubble, and the surrounding area had not escaped the collapse. Multiple floors of the settlement's structure had suffered internal damage, resulting in a massive capsize several blocks wide. Of course, this was in no small part due to the explosives placed deep beneath the tower while Zero's message was being broadcast all across Britannian news channels worldwide. He had to admit, the result was far more than he hoped for. There was no way this could be ignored, both by the OSI's losses and the damage done to the city itself. This was greater than any terrorist attack Britannia had seen before, and there was no chance in the slightest they would think to point a finger at him. Then again, those who would be doing the pointing were now dead. That was partly the reason he went through with this plan after all. It might have been an accident this time, but he was far from underestimating just how dangerous the OSI could have been had they broken through his security without their knowledge. He had been adamant in recruiting some of the most proficient hackers and computer programmers available worldwide. Putting him a step ahead of the empire who refused to give anyone born outside of their 'superior' genome a second look. That was of course the reason he was scheduled to speak with a brilliant cybernetics engineer...who was Indian. He laughed a little, knowing Britannia easily missed an interesting offer on Gefjun technology.

Regardless, it would be months before the OSI could even start giving the Black Knights so much as a fleeting glance. And even then, their closest office was clear down in Area 8, and any operatives could easily be tracked in and out of the Country. He had nothing to fear from the OSI. Except of course there were much bigger problems he would have to deal with later, but for now there was nothing to worry about.

"Allen." He heard the girl next to him call out, bringing his attention away from the beautiful mix of reds in the distance. "Suzaku just confirmed everyone made it back safely, they're just waiting on you now."

He nodded, turning his head slightly toward her. He absentmindedly noted her hair matched the color he had previously admired. "Let him know I'll be there momentarily. You go on ahead."

"You sure you'll be okay here?" Kallen asked, eying a passing knightmare rushing down the street.

"Of course. I sincerely doubt any of these incompetent fools will do much as look twice at me." He told her honestly, with a small grin.

"Right...well, come back soon then." She conceded, knowing she wouldn't win any argument made.

"Don't worry about me." He told her, turning back to the entrancing spectacle. "I simply wish to admire the sight a while longer."

That, and he knew full well that he wouldn't just be speaking to the black ops team, but the entirety of the Black Knights, as Zero. A great deal of the lower ranking members knew not more than a few names outside of those they reported directly to. This was the first even they had heard of a leader for the organization; he would have to present himself well. He simply wanted a little while longer to sort through his thoughts on the matter, having spent little time thinking on it given everything else that had presented itself recently.

But now that he did have a few moments, completely alone, he allowed his face to show how he truly felt. A truly maniacal grin spread across it, and he laughed softly to himself. In truth there was one feeling that surpassed any nervousness or uncertainty. Above all else, he was brimming with excitement, nearly unable to contain his anticipation. He had been patient, and oh so meticulous in ensuring his success. And now, finally, he could finally begin. His revenge was finally within grasp, his vengeance close at hand.

He thought briefly of the date, and a pang of guilt hit him. _I'm sorry I couldn't be there today, Nunnally. I hope this makes up for it._

In truth, there was no day better than today. The day he finally lost the last of his happiness, was the day he would take it all back.

November twenty ninth. One week after his mother's birthday, four days after her death.

The time, of course, was a little past 6:53, the broadcast itself having begun on the dot. He wouldn't have missed that detail. He was showing to all the world who this was for, and he knew not one of them would notice, especially not the one who mattered. That's who he was after all. He never even bothered to see her, why would he know what time she died? What day the last pieces of his fragile existence were finally crushed underfoot?

He would make him remember.

Right before he put a bullet through his skull.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace; 2016 ATB**

"Ninety six military casualties, eight hundred forty civilian. And the death toll keeps going up."

Clovis buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening; that they would go this far. After that incident with Camelot, he knew they were far from passive, but to think that this would be their next move? He couldn't just keep this quiet, he had to do something, and quick. Too many people were breathing down his neck as it was, this was only adding to the list. What was he supposed to do? Eradicate the entire ghettos? Not that he actually considered that kind of slaughter, but even that was a guarantee he would even find them. An organization of this caliber were bound to have way too many contingencies for such a forthcoming tactic. And now the OSI, his only hope of finding a worthwhile lead, was up in flames. Quite literally, in fact.

"Is there any news from the knight police? Have they seen anything?" He asked. He had quickly mobilized every relief effort there was to contain the damage, but the police had another objective as well.

"No my lord." Jeremiah told him, shaking his head. "We've begun suspecting the broadcast was actually a recording. It's likely the Black Knights were clear from danger long before we were aware of anything at all."

Clovis nodded with a sigh. "I see, that would seem probable. I doubt they would be foolish enough otherwise. Leave the knight police to it though, in the least they'll provide something of a comfort to the civilians."

"Of course, your highness." Jeremiah responded. "Are there...any other actions you wish to take?"

"No, not right now. I'll schedule a public speech for tomorrow. I...need to think of what to say." Clovis decided. It was all he could do to calm the inevitable upheaval this would cause. Nearly a thousand lives, and this was just the beginning. There would be hell to pay, he had no doubt. The time for Britannia to pay for its crimes, he believed that was Zero's motivation. In truth he wished he was able to act as freely as they did. Perhaps he should don a mask and start blowing up things as well? That would make him no different than an average terrorist. Yet he knew the Black Knights were not mere terrorists. And this wasn't a simple terrorist attack. There were no demands made, only promises.

It was a declaration of war.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Narita Mountains; 2016 ATB**

Nearly a few thousand Japanese were gathered in what was earlier a hangar housing knightmare frames, cleared away specifically for this gathering. Many of them had been brought from across the country, having never been in the secret military base before. Most Black Knight operatives had no idea who, or what was above them. And many were confused as to why they were called out to the middle of the mountains, until they were brought in to a underground headquarters filled with advanced weapons and all the tools they were often inexplicably given by suppliers at wherever they were previously told to station across the country. Narita acted as a supply depot in these stages of the plan, while the Ashford Tower and school were used by higher echelons of the organization. Even now, few present knew of the true purpose of those buildings, and they were all standing rigidly above the crowd, on a makeshift platform erected for the occasion. The black armored ones were enigmatic even among those present. In reality, the Black Knights were strictly divided by the mass Japanese soldiers, recruited by the former military like Katase, for the primary purpose of patrolling the ghettos, and ultimately playing foot soldier in the upcoming war that was bound to happen. And those recruited by Allen Spacer, or Allen Ashford, who quickly found they were one in the same. They were the ones that made up the black ops squadron led by Suzaku Kururugi, as well as the Ashford research division that was dedicated to projects outside the company's public availability.

This was the first time any of them were all gathered in the same place, and almost all of them knew just why. This Zero was new to them as well, but it seemed they were to be introduced shortly, when the masked man himself stepped on to the stage, followed by several uniformed men that were more easily identifiable; Katase, Todoh and various other military members that worked at the mountain base. They stood beside him, clearly showing their support and acceptance of the apparent leader whose face was still not known.

The man in the mask seemed to scan the crowd, understanding the atmosphere in a single glance. And he spoke in an amplified voice for all to hear. "Welcome, my Black Knights. I am Zero." Any noise in the audience went instantly silent, and all eyes turned forward. "Today we have begun what each and every one of you has waited years for. Your patience has finally been awarded, and the first of our foes has paid for his crimes. Britannia has stood with its boot firm planted on our necks; and long have we endured the hardship, and the humiliation of our defeat. Six years ago we lost our freedom, and our very identity. For six years they have stolen everything, and continued to take anything that remained. They deemed us weak, and unfit for their world. And for six years we endured it, barely doing more than living." He let that sink in, his head turned to address each and every one of them, before he spoke in a louder booming voice. "The time has finally come to seize our destiny as our own! We will rise up, and fight back against Britannia, and all the injustice it represents! You are Knights for justice, defenders of peace and protectors of the weak! So I ask you this, what better way to protect, than to slay those who do us harm?! Each of you joined because you wanted to make a difference, you wanted to change your fate with your own hands. Now is your chance to prove to the world that we will not sit back and fall to oblivion! Down with inequality, down with Britannia, _down with the emperor!_ "

Zero's first was thrust into the air, shortly followed by those of all those before him; repeating his final message. Zero had chosen his words carefully, having planted himself among the strife and trials faced by the common people he led. He needed them to follow one who wore a mask, and hid his true face. It was likely many would question a leader who they knew nothing about, simply going off the word of the few who did know. But in the very least, his views aligned with his followers, as far as they knew.

The masked man left a stage full of chanting people, turning toward Todoh and Katase who stood closest to them. They followed him away from the crowd, passing the rows of knights who fell in line behind him.

"That was quite a speech, Zero." Todoh commented, accenting the man's name. "Quite motivating, I would say."

"I have proven that our motives are one in the same. Isn't that what you wanted, sensei?" Zero returned, his head slightly tilted in the older man's direction. Todoh could almost hear the smirk no doubt behind the mask.

"I suppose you did." The colonel agreed. "Congratulations however, on finally reaching this point. You've made in quite far, sticking to the beliefs you set out for yourself." He made it clear that he had been watching, as he said he would so long ago. While the boy may not have been leading actual battles, it was his pioneering acts that led them to where they were. And he had no qualms believing he would continue to do so for the real upcoming war.

"I should thank you both for your efforts here." Zero replied. "You've amassed a surplus of soldiers that I probably wouldn't have been able, being who I am. And, for giving me the opportunity to lead them."

"I must admit, I don't think I have the gall to break into a Britannian headquarters and assassinate their leader in front of the entire world." Katase spoke up.

"Well, its much easier to do behind a mask, to be honest." The masked man admitted. "Even still, some might call that kind of action rather foolish."

"Maybe so. But in this case inaction is far more foolish." The old general countered.

The group made their way to a command room, where the rest of the black ops were planning out different operations over maps of the current layout of Japan. Zero made sure to waste no time in springing his forces into action. The sooner he followed up with his declaration the better.

Lelouch removed his mask, where is was promptly retrieved by a shadowing knight. He stepped toward the center tables, earning a grin from the one watching him there. "Quite a majestic speech Allen. You had me on the edge of my seat."

"Is that sarcasm Suzaku? I can't quite tell."

"Of course not." His friend continued to grin at him. "I'm being very sincere here I assure you."

"Are these new operational zones?" Katase asked from a glance at the maps on the table, having ignored the banter.

"Oh, yeah." Suzaku answered, turning back to the divided sections of Area Eleven. "These are the areas we'll be working on first in the next phase of the plan."

"Which is what exactly?" The Japanese general questioned. "What is the current goal my men should work towards." He directed toward Lelouch.

"Previously, the lower ranked Black Knights were ordered to protect the Japanese civilians from outside threats, no matter what they were. Now, we are going to source those threats and exterminate them. These zones are where you'll be working to remove any and all Britannian presence." He pointed to the various areas known to be heavily occupied by Britannian police and soldiers. Namely factories, mines and other facilities outside of the settlements. "Our objective is to slowly push Britannia into the confines of the settlements, utterly removing them from the rest of the country. While this serves to trap them, it will also put increasing pressure on Clovis. We'll be waiting for the eventuality that he slips up, creating the opening we need to crush him in one move."

"I see. At that point all that's left is to surround and choke out the settlement." Todoh pointed out.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, but not before Cornelia storms in swearing bloody vengeance. I firmly believe Clovis will be given limited time as it is before she comes in. But if she does under the pretense of revenge, rather than a consequence for Clovis, she won't be so cautious of us. She'll come in guns ablaze. That means she won't pay attention to the trap she's walking into. She would be far more wary if she isn't rushing into it."

"So what we need is to drive out all Britannian presence outside the settlement before that happens. Do you have an estimate for how long he have?" Katase asked.

"I have someone who will confirm that shortly I believe. It's hard to say what kind of dead line the emperor will place. I've never been good at reading his interests anymore. He hardly seems to care, but this is something he can't ignore, so we'll just have to see."

"Very well. I suppose the best thing to do is get started immediately." The General decided.

"And I agree. So now that you know what to do, I have more things to take care of, if you would excuse me." Lelouch finished, right before the one carrying his mask appeared behind the young man, handing him the helmet. "I'll be in touch if something changes, as well as to inform you of our deadline. Best of luck to you."

Suzaku followed him out, finished with what he was doing there as well. He smiled once again, prompting his companion to frown at him. "What do you find so funny?"

Suzaku's smile only grew. "That's not like you, you know."

"What isn't?" Lelouch pressed.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, right?"

He quickly realized what his friend found so humorous, and in turn developed a slight smirk of his own. "Not for me; it doesn't. But they might need the extra help."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Test facility, Area Eleven; 2016 ATB**

"I must admit, I am thoroughly impressed."

The praise came from Allen as he walked around the steel gray titan.

"How my heart sings at your praise, Lord Ashford." The eccentric scientist replied as he tailed the young man. "I'm so glad you were able to come see the first prototype so soon. Though I must admit it doesn't look nearly as glorious in that drab gray."

He laughed. "I suppose not. Either way, you have progressed smoothly."

"All thanks to your endless support." Lloyd told him. "And I can't wait to get your devicer here to start running some real tests."

"I'll be sure to let him know you're looking for him." Lelouch ensured the scientist. He had decided on Suzaku for piloting Lloyd's Lancelot. He of course had his own project to work on, and he hoped to get something out of Miss Chawla, which he would give to Kallen. She was in no way an amateur in the simulators and field tests, and he was certain she would excel in another potential prototype. He glanced toward the man beside him, suddenly curious. "By the way, Asplund, you don't happen to know a Rakshata Chawla, would you?"

The reaction he got was priceless. "W-who?!" The man sputtered, visibly shocked. "I have no idea who you're talking about! None at all!"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yep, never heard of her." He quickly confirmed.

"Lloyd met Miss Chawla in Colchester some time ago, Lord Ashford." The scientist's assistant Cecile spoke up, to which he shot her a betrayed look. She continued unapologetically. "They didn't exactly part on good terms, though I'm sure he can get over it."

Cecile glared at her boss, and the man's own gaze faltered at it. "Oh fiiiine. But don't expect me to actually work with her. As if I'll ever let her touch my Lancelot."

"That won't be necessary. If Miss Chawla does start working for me she has her own ideas, Lloyd. I'm sure she won't be needing your help." He smirked briefly, putting a hand to his chin. "Though a collaboration might be rather interesting."

"Nope!" Lloyd denied instantly. "Definitely not happening."

Lelouch laughed at that. "We'll see about that." He said with a foreboding tone that filled the scientist with dread. He would need to run a few dozen tests to get over that terrorizing thought.

"Well either way, I have yet to actually speak with her, so who knows?" He left the lab with a slightly more hopeful message, catching the tail end of Lloyd's muttering.

"It was my pudding..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Mansion; 2016 ATB**

Kallen paced nervously in her room of the expansive mansion. It was a sizable space, given to her shortly after officially joining the Black Knights. She acted in a way as Allen's bodyguard. Not an assistant, that position belonged to Sayoko, but she tended to follow him around most of the time anyway. But as she tailed him halfway across the country as he personally checked on the progress of every aspect of his operation, she couldn't help but constantly think of just who she was looking at. She stole a glance at him down the hall, his frame barely visible through the doorway. He was currently reviewing something or another on a computer in the lounge, his work of course never done. It was well late into the same night the OSI building came down. He made stops at both Narita and the test facility before finally ending here; sitting and basking in the aftermath of his actions.

But that entire time, despite what was going on around them, Kallen's thoughts kept returning to the discovery she wasn't certain she made. And just what it might mean for her, and for the Black Knights. Granted, she knew full well that the part Allen Ashford played in the creation of the organization, it was no small part in the slightest. So in retrospect, his true identity was insignificant. He clearly wanted to detach himself from the past, same as she did. Yet all the same, the past drove their actions. In that they were one in the same. So for that reason she could no longer keep avoiding, no matter how much her nervousness protested. So, with only slightly shaking legs, Kallen stepped out of her room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Today had been a good day.

Not only due to the success of his mission, but that every aspect was turning out exactly as he envisioned them. The Japanese populace was on track both economically and militarily, and they would fulfill their role as Japan's backbone. Soon enough he hoped they would outrank the Chinese Federation, or more likely the EU. After all, it was them he bled dry just to keep up with Britannia. He chanced to another news channel, the reporter standing before a dark sky illuminated with dim flames in the background. There wasn't a single station not covering the event. Though he found one to be particularly interesting. Hi-TV took a surprisingly unbiased angle compared to any other media source. Rather than talking about the horrendous catastrophe and how dangerous Zero was, the man spoke only of what may soon come. He almost sounded...eager, to see it. It was certainly an interesting thing to watch, far more than the others at least. He briefly wondered what the man would think if he knew just what the Black Knights would be doing in the future. A Britannian that wasn't utterly brainwashed. Yes, how interesting. He then contemplated the benefits from having a hand in the media. Even that was nothing more than an idle thought. Everything he needed was right at his disposal. And everything was going according to plan.

And then a knock on the door came, and he looked up to see the red headed Kallen standing in the doorway, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yes Kallen, is there something I can help you with?" He asked with with a raised eyebrow. She only nodded in response, taking in a breath as she stepped into the lounge.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." She revealed, coming to stand in front of the armchair he was in. He gestured for her to sit down, closing his computer to give her his full attention.

After taking a seat opposite from Allen, Kallen tried her best to cool her nerves. She hardly ever had issue speaking with Allen before, but this time was different, to say the least. She was going to tread what may be dangerous waters with a man who could slit your throat before you could even blink. Nevertheless, she swallowed that fear and opened her mouth. "When I was in the OSI building, I came across something." She began. "And everything since then has only further proved what I now believe."

Allen eyed her curiously, wondering what she was getting at. And of course that didn't help her much. "When you said back in Europe that you just wanted someone to remember, that you wanted Britannia to remember what it did to them, it was a lot more personal than that wasn't it?" She gave a sad smile, but continued before he could respond. "The moment it was no longer acceptable to have a Japanese wife my father all but killed her. Because of the emperor my home was torn apart at the seams. My world was shattered like glass. Because of what Britannia believes I am only half human, and my mother even less so. And I can't stand for that. That's why I want to help you, why I want to stop the emperor at any cost, and finally turn that damned society on its head."

She took a deep breath, ready to finally say what she had been meaning for so long. "I want to help you do that, Lelouch."

Realization very quickly dawned on his features, and he stayed silent for quite some time. Which in turn slowly ate away at her confidence.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you figured it own on your own Kallen. You never cease to impress me." He smiled at her unexpectedly, earning about of a surprise. "But you know, I'm glad. What you said, I appreciate it. Because everyone who knows who I am help me for the sake of Japan. All they really want is to see their own country free. Though I suppose that can't be helped, I did choose the Japanese after all. Even the other Britannians just want revenge against someone for something they did to them. No one shares the same cause as I do. No one wants to see Britannia change, wants to see the emperor pay for what he did." He took her hand, giving her his most sincere smile. "So thank you Kallen. Truly, thank you. For choosing me."

She returned the gesture, happy with the outcome of her decision. "Of course. After everything you have done for me, it's only right. So let's do this together, Lelouch."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace; 2016 ATB**

The time was well into the night when Clovis received the call from his secretary. Though of course it was midday for the prime minister, not that his brother would take that into consideration. He would just call when it was convenient for him. Though in this case he was suspecting it to be as soon as possible. Which is why he accepted the conversation past 2:00 am.

"Well Clovis, it seems things have taken a turn for the worse in Area Eleven, haven't they? That is most unfortunate." Prime Minister Schneizel greeted him through the television screen in his office. "I imagine you must have your hands full even mire than before, but I'm afraid I come bearing ill news."

Not that that was any surprise. His brother seldom came for 'social calls'.

"You have one year, Clovis, to see that this Zero is publicly put to an end, and the Black Knights are eradicated along with." Schneizel laid out plainly. "Though I'll be honest, I don't see why the emperor would give you that much time, considering this isn't the first we have heard of them. Regardless I advise you make the most of that time, and I hope that it is enough. If there is anything I can do to-"

"No Schneizel, I won't be needing your assistance." Clovis cut him off. Like owing his brother a debt was more beneficial to his health than ignoring his father.

"I see. Well then, I pray for your success either way. And be careful as well. I would hate to see this Zero blow up the government building as well." Schniezel responded with a serious expression. "Then again, I hate to see what may happen should your time expire as well."

Clovis narrowed his eyes. His brother was being rather irritating. A side affect of his assistance being denied no doubt. "Well if that's all you have to say Schniezel, I really must be going. It is rather late here in Area Eleven, and I have a lot to do tomorrow."

His brother nodded. "Of course. Do take care."

The image of Schneizel disappeared, and Clovis fell back with a heavy sigh. What was he going to do?

One year. One year and one way or another everything would change. Yet he couldn't help but feel like this was just the beginning. Zero had only just declared was that day, after all.

A sudden yawn reminded him of how late it actually was. He supposed his excuse was actually right after all. One thing was for certain: the next year would be a rough one.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **I've been trying to figure dates and history of the precanon recently, and let me tell you, I wish I didn't. Cause I found out Charles was 25 years older than Marianne, Odysseus being four years younger than her. And she had Lelouch half a month after turning nineteen. Nice.**

 **That and I found out Kaguya's birthday is the same day Britannia invaded Japan. Also nice. Wish I learned that sooner though, really could have used it.**


	16. The Day a Demon Emerged Part 1

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 16: The Day a Demon Emerged Part 1**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace; 2017 ATB**

Clovis stood in what had recently became his favorite spot, just a ways from his desk, overlooking the settlement below. Faraway enough that he didn't impulsively reach for the phone when his secretary called to bring another piece of information. At this point, it didn't matter what she informed him of, it was all the same. 'The Black Knights have attacked another Britannian facility outside the city.' Or rather, more recently, another response team. Since it had been sometime since the last Britannian facility outside the three settlements fell to the unstoppable force. He had been fighting a losing battle all this time; Yet the nobles demanded he throw more lives away to curb the threat. Now he received daily notifications of how many soldiers were killed trying to fight something they couldn't even see until it was too late. There was no base, no territory to attack: no all of Area Eleven belonged to Zero. And anyone who dared venture uninvited was met with lethal force. Yet not one report indicated even a slight encounter with enemy forces before losing contact. Infantry, tanks, even knightmares, it didn't matter; they were all dealt with swiftly and without a sound. In short, Clovis had absolutely no idea how powerful Zero's forces were. Only that he could erase an entire squadron of Mariannes without missing a beat.

On his own, Clovis stood little chance against the masked crusader. Of course, Schneizel's hand still remained extended, but Clovis would sooner die than take it. As he saw it, he had three options available to him: become indebted to his scheming brother, face his father's wrath, or meet his end at Zero's hand. Quite frankly, he favored the last considerably. He began to wonder if Zero was actually capable of far more than simply harassing a single area. After all, the man was bold enough to attack the OSI after luring the director himself there. Even broadcasting it on top of it all. More than that, he believed Zero to be capable of doing what Clovis could not. He previously envied him for actions, specifically his ability to do so. But after witnessing him speak directly and thinking over that for so long, he came to realize something. That Zero, perhaps not the Black Knights as a whole, but in the least, their leader; was not aiming for the liberation of Japan. That may be his current goal, and what he was working toward now, but he would not stop when he saw Area Eleven free of the Empire. It was something he said, shortly before declaring war on Britannia. Sure, he operated under the banner of justice, and played true to the knight motif. But it was nothing more than a method of obtaining support, Clovis understood that much. But Zero used such methods because he did not desire simply Japan. No, he wanted Britannia itself. "Hear me, Charles zi Britannia". Zero too believed the emperor was the one at fault. That it was his philosophy that would bring the empire, and with it, most all the world, down on itself. Zero would be the one to change the world for the better, to right the wrongs spread by a poisonous mouth. If it could be done, it would be by his hand, certainly not Clovis'. But even if it really meant nothing anymore, he was a prince of Britannia. He wouldn't be going down without a fight. However slim his success may be, he did in fact have a fourth option. And should he fail, he would still get his second best outcome anyway.

"Shinjuku."

It was more than likely that the cell operating there had no affiliation at all with the Black Knights. Which was why they even had any Intel on the area at all. Since it took some time for any sort of intervention from the Black Knights for the few excursions made in the area. It seemed Zero liked to prove to the populace of the ghettos just how much better his protection was. Hardly anyone lived there. Strangely enough, the largest populated areas were the Ashford Restoration Zones. While clearly a much better option than a building that may just fall down on top of you, it was odd that Zero allowed such a place to exist. The company remained rather tight lipped on whatever agreement was likely made. Perhaps, despite being a Britannian project, it would hurt his image to remove it. He supposed he was still unaware if Ashford even had any involvement at this point anymore. Regardless, he had a place to target. One where he would have a chance to establish a foothold before facing the Black Knights. But it wasn't enough to just go up against his army, Clovis had to face and defeat Zero himself. To that end, he would need the proper bait. A reason for Zero to go himself. Clovis had to lead the charge.

There was little need to think of the repercussions. No matter how you looked at, it was a last ditch effort. And as he established before, a much more preferable end. His time was running out, as were his options. So he made his way back to his desk. He had a few calls to make.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Academy; 2017 ATB**

"Allen!"

With the name announced, the peaceful air of the student council room was instantly gone. Before Milly's sudden entrance; Allen, along with Kallen, Shirley, Rivalz and Nina were enjoying a quiet afternoon. Specifically one in which the president was not made aware of. Unfortunately hiding in the most likely place did not last them until the day's end.

"God, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Milly continued, storming into the room, waving a stack of papers around. "I need to get the budget balanced by tomorrow!"

"Then you better get to it." the younger blonde responded without looking up from his book. He had little time to relax, and he wasn't about to give it up to something so mundane.

She continued to wave her papers in his face, while the others attempted to remain unnoticed. "You can get this done in like two hours! You're so much faster than I am!"

"That's because you never do it." Allen retorted, refusing to look up at her.

"Guts!" She yelled at him, earning a sigh.

"Please don't try that again."

Milly then resorted to rolling up her budget and repeatedly hitting him on the head.

"Hey, is Allen in he-oh." yet another person came into the room seeking the vice-president, stopping after witnessing the scene going on.

"Kaguya! What's up?" Allen jumped from the chair, snatching Milly's bludgeon from her.

"Oh so you're willing to ask what she wants!" She whined, attempting to retrieve her weapon, which he kept out of her reach.

"Just something I thought you might be interested in." the young Japanese replied. "Suzaku was trying to get a hold of you but you had your phone turned off."

Lelouch quickly realized that whatever both Suzaku and Kaguya wanted him to see, would be very interesting indeed. "Well, it's been fun. I wish you luck Milly." He said, placing the unrolled budget on the table. "As well as the rest of you." He looked to the others present, who Milly seemed to just notice.

"Oh, you come too Kallen. If it's what I think it is."

A very relieved redhead sprang from her spot at the table, grateful she was spared. The others looked to him hopefully, to which he smiled. "Someone has to get it done."

"Alright! Get to it guys!" Milly began handing out portions of the stack to everyone, her own noticeably smaller. She made an excellent task master. For other people.

"Excellent timing there Kaguya. Now what's this I should see?" Lelouch said with a smile, once they were out of the council room.

"Jeremiah's at the tower right now. He's got something to share with us." She told him.

His grin quickly turned from Allen's to Lelouch's. A very distinct difference to anyone who knew him. "Very interesting indeed."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Tower; 2017 ATB**

Jeremiah came almost as soon as Clovis was finished talking. This was the moment he had been waiting for nearly a year now. He could finally prove himself once again. Though he longed to do so on the field of battle, he would settle for whatever he could. Even if that meant being no more than a spy.

He waited with the other more important members of his Lord's group for him to arrive, thinking of what soon to take place. Very soon indeed, things would be moving very quickly. He might just get that chance in battle in the near future. He felt a small touch of guilt knowing he was betraying prince Clovis, but it was completely smothered by his true loyalty. Clovis was nothing more than a means of possibly finding prince Lelouch. And if the viceroy would stand against him, knowingly or not, that made him an enemy.

"So I hear you have something interesting to share with me, Jeremiah."

The prince in exile entered the briefing room flanked by Kallen and Kaguya. Jeremiah gave him a short bow. Not many treated him like a prince, but Jeremiah forever would. "Yes, my Lord."

Lelouch glanced around the room, seeing Suzaku, and even Todoh were present as well. Seemed a bad day to leave his phone off; everyone save him got here first. "Well then, what's the big news?"

Jeremiah cleared his throat, everyone's attention on him. "Viceroy Clovis will be attacking the Shinjuku Ghetto in three days time. He plans to strike the rogue cell there knowing the Black Knights will be slower to react. He'll be gathering nearly all available knightmares in the settlement, as a make or break operation. More importantly, the prince himself will lead the strike, in a bid to draw Zero out and defeat him."

"Excellent." Lelouch grinned. "Ladies and gentleman, the day we've waited for is close at hand. Clovis had all but offered himself to us. It's time to show Britannia that not even a prince is safe from us. The emperor isn't the only one with power anymore."

Excitement and anticipation quickly filled the room, and Lelouch continued. "I'll need scouts to map out the current layout of the area. And issue an evacuation of anyone who actually lives there. And someone go remove those 'resistance fighters' before they get someone hurt."

"I'll take care of them." Came a response from beside him, almost right after he finished speaking.

He raised an eyebrow at Kallen, wondering why she would volunteer for such a task.

"That's my brother, Lelouch." She told him. "I think it's time I spoke to him again."

"I...see. would you like any help?" he asked.

"No. I can take care of them." She insisted.

"Right. Well, get to it everyone. Let's show them who really owns Japan."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Shinjuku Ghetto; 2017 ATB**

The place really hadn't changed since she last saw it, not that it was a good thing. Well, maybe one or two more buildings came down in the last two years. It was hard to tell when the rubble looked the same in every direction. Sure, there were a lot of places that still looked about the same as they did when the war ended, but Ashford as well as the Black Knights worked to make it at least safer to live. But thanks to her brother's presence here Lelouch ignored the area completely. Naoto was one of the few who stubbornly refused to join or dissolve, sitting in this rotting city like he was doing something meaningful. Thus the Black Knights left not only him but all of Shinjuku alone. After a while people just left, it was clear what the better option was. To everyone but him, at least.

She sighed as she approached their apartment-headquarters...thing. with all the lights on and everything it was beyond obvious where they were. Clovis would have no trouble clearing them out without some sort of intervention. Still, she supposed she had to give her brother some credit for making the place livable. But it was a far cry from Ashford Tower. Or Narita. Or the Academy.

Eventually she came to the door, hearing faint voices inside. And with a heavy breath, she knocked on it.

She could make out Naoto's grumbling as he made for the door. A distinct sound she knew rather well. "Dammit Tamaki, I told you to-"

After opening the door, he stopped short of his rant. "Kallen." her brother breathed, clearly shocked to see her. At her name, the others inside turned toward the door from whatever they were doing.

"Hello Naoto." She coolly replied.

"You're okay!" he cried out. "God you've been missing for so long! The school said you still attended but they wouldn't let me see you. I was so worried something happened to you!"

He all but pulled Kallen into the room, the first time he was so eager to let her in. "You're not in trouble are you? Where have you been?"

"I joined the Black Knights Naoto." She told him flatly.

"You what?" He frowned. "Why would you do that? Those people are dangerous!"

She scoffed at him. "I'm not just some pawn Naoto. I was recruited by Zero himself. He saw In me what you refused. Pretty soon I'll be piloting a seventh generation prototype. You didn't even let me near that Glasgow you guys stole!" She knew she probably shouldn't give away that information, but she felt like rubbing that one in his face specifically. "I wanted to be part of something that could make a difference. Clearly you guys don't agree with me."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Naoto growled.

"I didn't come here to argue." Kallen cut him off. "I came here to warn you."

He shook his head "Warn me? What are you talking about?"

"Clovis is coming to Shinjuku." Kallen revealed. "And you guys are as good as dead if you hang around here. So I suggest you get out before you get someone hurt."

"Damn it Kallen! You're just saying we should walk out without doing anything?" Naoto demanded angrily.

"maybe if you accepted joining the Black Knights you could have been useful, but you didn't. I don't know what you thought you could do on your own here, but I can tell you it wasn't worth your time. I don't know why I wanted to join you so bad, Naoto. Britannia won't fall to terrorism."

"Then what about you Kallen?" Her brother asked. "Is your Zero going to fell Britannia?"

Kallen looked him dead in the eye. "Yes." She said in a deadly serious tone.

Naoto remained silent awhile, unsure how to respond to her.

"I've warned you, and be glad I volunteered to come here. Not many others would've have come just to do so. You're a liability if you stay here."

Without letting him reply she immediately turned and walked out the door. Naoto called out to her as she left, but she ignored him, disappearing into the night.

"What are we going to do Naoto?" Ohgi asked from beside him.

"I'm not sure." He replied honestly. "But we're sure as hell not going anywhere."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Preparations were moving smoothly according to Lelouch. He obtained detailed maps of the ghettos within the first day, and came up with what he considered the perfect plan. Supposedly Clovis was gathering almost every available knightmare in Area Eleven to fight him. It would have been overkill if it was just Kallen's brother; a rather tragic end for the resistance group. But against Lelouch, it wouldn't be close to enough. The Lancelot was ready for deployment, with Rakshata's Guren close to completion, but he decided against such measures. He didn't need them to take down Clovis, and he would have rather enjoyed seeing Cornelia deal with them for the first time instead. So he opted to carefully lay out a trap for his brother, and moved in hardly a squadron of Ganymedes for backup. More likely than not, they wouldn't even be needed. Clovis wanted to face Zero, but he would soon find be bit off far more than could chew.

"Everything's going well so far." Suzaku commented from beside him, watching the groups making their preparations. "Think this will work?"

"Of course it will Suzaku. You don't doubt me do you?" The blonde asked in response.

"Not at all. Just making sure you're confident is all." Suzaku answered, with a small grin.

"I've learned a few things since our Camelot raid. Contingencies and contingencies for those. One way or another, Clovis is going down."

"And do you remember what I said, some five years ago? Can you really kill your own brother?" Suzaku asked seriously, looking at Lelouch with an unwavering gaze.

"He's not my family anymore Suzaku. I'm now Allen Ashford, quite literally." Lelouch replied with obvious venom. "Seven years and they've all but forgotten me. Just one less rat running in the maze my father created. Hell, I know most of them were glad to hear I was killed. Even though I was only eleventh in line, the emperor clearly favored my mother. Right up until she died that is. They are all dead to me, just as I am dead to them."

"And what if you're wrong?"

Lelouch frowned at his friend. "Wrong about what?"

"What if Clovis is different than you think? Can you really kill him if he's not so tainted as you believe?" Suzaku questioned.

Lelouch turned away, thinking of how to answer. Eventually he narrowed his eyes, coming to a conclusion. "That's for him to decide."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Outskirts of the Tokyo Settlement; 2017 ATB**

The G1 command center progressed slowly through the main streets leading out of the city. Closely following the hulking machine was more than a dozen assorted Sutherlands and Mariannes. Clovis kept his most powerful units closer to him for now. Until he had a genuine target, he would much prefer to remain on the defensive. Though there were supposed to be terrorists in the area, he doubted a Glasgow couldn't accomplish the task.

Over time, the grandeur of the settlement began to fade, giving way to what remained of the rest of Area Eleven. Shinjuku was one of the ghettos bordering Tokyo; so once the G1 began rolling through nearly decade old rubble, It was safe to say the area was hostile. If Zero was able to figure out Clovis himself was here before hand, he wondered how long it would be before the Black Knights would strike against him. Quite frankly, with every passing second the anticipation he was feeling grew even thicker. The same clearly applied to everyone else in the room. Beside him, Bartley was beginning to sweat profusely. Not that that was a surprise.

"Any signs of terrorist activity from our scouts?" he asked the comms officers.

"None your highness. We've begun to spread out in the formation you ordered, but we've yet to make contact with the enemy." He was told.

"And any civilians?"

"No elevens have been spotted either your highness."

Clovis frowned at the information. None at all? He supposed it was good that no one would be caught in the crossfire, but surely something had to have been found by now. Nearly fifteen minutes passed as the G1 neared the heart of the city. "Set up Delta formation three around the G1. We'll see if Zero decides to take us head on."

Around him the officers moved to arrange the order. He began to wonder if there was even anything here to begin with. Worst case scenario and he may have to move his enterrouge further into the ghettos. Directly into the Black Knights' territory.

"My Lord! Laslow squad has made contact with the enemy!" someone called out. "A group of foot soldiers began firing on them from the ruins! How should we respond?"

Those were likely the terrorists operating here already. Engaging them could cause the kind of scene that could draw the Black Knights out into the open. But he didn't know where that attack would come from. And he didn't want to be caught picking fights with a rabbit when the bear came knocking.

"Have Quincy squad support Laslow with the firefight. Have the rest of our scouts adopt a formation around the area. We need to know when the real enemy shows up."

"Understood, your highness."

He watched the monitor closely, looking for any gaps or any signs of trouble. The two squads engaging the terrorists seemed to be faring well enough, but it was hardly a victory in this battle.

"Harris squad has been lost my lord! No contact was made!" Came the cry of an officer, but Clovis saw it long before he called it out.

An entire unit gone before it could even react? It had to be an ambush, and it wasn't by the terrorists. The distance was too far for that.

"Kimbley squad is lost! No contact either your highness!"

Another one?! It was almost a mile from where the first went down. Were the surrounded?!

"Pull all units to the G1! Defensive formations now!" Clovis cried out.

He watched as his units began returning toward the command center, his perimeter slowly closing. But before they were within sight of the bridge, units began falling one by one.

"Is there anyone who sees anything? What's going on?!" Clovis demanded

"The knightmares are just dropping! There isn't anything attacking them at all!"

What was that supposed to mean? Where were they coming from?! He didn't known a damn thing and his forces were crumbling around him!

"Move to cover their retreat! Something has to be cha-" before the viceroy could finish, the entire bridge went dark.

"What just happened?" He asked the question he was sure everyone else was.

To answer the question, muffled gunshots rang out outside the room. They were aboard the G1. "Don't fight them." He told his subordinates. In the least, maybe he could spare their lives.

Zero however, didn't seem to be in the mood to negotiate. Bullets tore through the occupants of the room before he could even call out to them to stop. His voice drowned out in the deafening roar of gunfire, until he was the only one left standing. Purposely, he didn't doubt it.

Then a lone figure approached him from the darkness, donning a mask that reflected his own horrified face. Even if you knew he was coming, it didn't do much to stem the fear at seeing but his helmet.

"So we meet at last, Viceroy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Well, my phone (which I write on, for the sake of convenience) went and committed suicide, and it happened to have all my story outlines and everything on it. So that kinda sucks. I actually was working on Break the Code, but that's now gone too. I swear it's impossible to update that. So I apologize to anyone who reads that as well. But for now here's the first Canon chapter. Next time, the fated reunion you've all been waiting for.**


	17. The Day a Demon Emerged Part 2

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 17: The Day a Demon Emerged Part 2**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Shinjuku Ghetto; 2017 ATB**

Explosions rang out as rubble sprayed around their position. He fired a rifle toward the oncoming knightmares, which did little to halt their advance toward him and his friends.

"Another squad is moving up from the south! They got us pinned down!"

Naoto cursed under his breath. Too many knightmares to deal with and not enough firepower to handle half of them. "Use the rpgs to take the two to the right out!" He ordered. The missiles were probably the only way they could take out knightmares, and that was if they were lucky. It required a precise shot to fell a frame with a single rpg round.

His friends fired the rockets directly at the closest knightmare-a Marianne he believed-it didn't really matter. Both of the rounds hit the frame dead on, causing it to lurch back before toppling over. However, their cries of success were quickly drowned out by the gunfire of the machines behind it. Naoto cursed as his allies fell, more than likely dead. But he didn't have time to check. He dove toward the discarded rpg, loading it as fast as he could. Taking aim at the knightmares barreling down on him, he hesitated a moment, before angling away from the enemy right in front of him.

The rocket sailed right in front of the knightmares, falling short of any target. Instead it impacted against a decrepit building. For a painful moment nothing happened, and Naoto feared his plan failed. But a loud crumbling sound followed by the slow descent of the building allowed him to release the breath he was holding. The building crushed the closest knightmare underneath it, as well as effectively cutting off their advance from that side.

"Naoto, to the right!" someone called out, pointing to another few frames advancing on them. They were being boxed in, barely anywhere in the half destroyed apartment they were holed up in was safe from the powerful guns knightmares carried.

Naoto reached for another rpg, before realizing there were none left. "Shit." He muttered, discarding the now useless weapon.

"Get to the center of the building!" He told everyone still fighting "The knightmares won't be able to hit us as easily!"

Sure, they would send infantry after them; but they didn't come here unprepared. They had set up quite well inside. He just hoped a knightmare wouldn't be able to get inside. The result of that would be less than pleasant. Except however, something unexpected happened.

Without warning, the entire Britannian force backed off. Naoto watched confused as the frames simply turned around and back the way they came. He was left even further baffled when a bright green flash swallowed one of the retreating knightmares. Just as quickly the light faded, and the knightmare just stood there. Completely unmoving.

"What the hell…?" He managed, unable to comprehend what just happened. "The Black Knights."

Zero must have shown up, the knightmares were going to fight the real threat. But what about that light? The frame was still just sitting there. And he was pretty sure he could see more of those flashes beyond the rubble as well. What was that all about?

To top it all off, a few soldiers dressed in black armor emerged from around the corner. They nimbly scaled the machine and pried open the cockpit, removing a terrified pilot, then took his place. Then just like that the knightmare drove off as if nothing had ever happened.

"What the hell." He repeated.

"Naoto!" Ohgi called out to him, climbing up the rubble to his position. "What's going on? Why are they retreating?"

"The Black Knights, I imagine." He answered, watching them run off with a Britannian knightmare.

"What are we going to do then?" His friend asked him. "We're pretty beat up here."

"Get a head count, and help the wounded." He instructed.

"Right. Are we going to do anything about the Black Knights?" He hesitated before adding "do you think Kallen is here?"

Naoto narrowed his eyes, watching which way the stolen frame was heading. "I'm going to find out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch was enjoying himself likely more than he should.

They had of course hacked their way into Clovis' communication channels, not that it had been necessary. In fact, it only served as amusement; as he listened to frantic shouts and orders as they desperately tried to figure out what was going on. They never would though, even if they watched with their own eyes what was happening to the knightmares that suddenly disappeared from the radar.

The answer was simple though, as long as you were one of the few who knew what Gefjun technology was. A bright flash coming from below the knightmare would render it utterly useless, before his soldiers moved to commandeer the frame. There wasn't very much Clovis could have done to prepare for what he'd planned, instead his brother all but gift wrapped some seventy Marianne frames and hand delivered them. How considerate; his birthday wasn't till next month.

"Truly, those Gefjun mines are incredible." He congratulated the woman standing beside him. Along with a few others, they stood away from where Clovis had set up his G-1, near a subway tunnel the stolen knightmares were moving in to. Lelouch had of course engineered the landscape of the ghetto to steer Clovis into a particular spot, as well as the rest of his small army. The mines were then placed in accordance to that.

"I have you to thank for encouraging the development." The Indian scientist replied. "And funding it, of course."

"I'd say the results were well worth the price. Especially for this brilliant little thing." He referred to the small handgun he was admiring in his hands. The gun itself was only modified to expand the chamber, simply to accommodate the size of the bullet. A miniature Gefjun disturber shrunk into a single bullet. Though the round had to be fired extremely close to the core of a knightmare-less than two feet from its core luminous-it was capable of taking down a knightmare with a single shot. With a well trained soldier, such a weapon could allow a single infantry to face an entire squadron and knightmares and come out on top. Unfortunately the Gefjun bullets were rather difficult to make, and could only remain powered for fifteen minutes. But in any situation where this was actually used, that was a crucial amount of time. So even still, it was a remarkable weapon he planned to produce in full.

"Sir!" Lelouch heard one of his soldiers call to him, and he looked up from his marvelous toy to see a squad dragging with them a red headed man Lelouch didn't recognize. "We found this one following the knightmares. He says he's from the cell that operated here."

"Is that so?" he replied curiously, eying the Japanese man.

"Naoto!" Kallen hissed angrily, stepping up from behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh, so this is your brother." Lelouch commented. Kallen looked a bit more Britannian then he did.

"I told you to get away from here!" she yelled at her older brother, to which he remained stone faced. "How many of you guys were killed because you were too stubborn to listen to common sense?"

"I didn't think you cared anymore Kallen. I mean you didn't bother to check in for some two years after all." Naoto retorted from where he was still restrained.

The younger redhead snorted in response. "Well maybe if you wanted to check up on me you shouldn't have kept pushing me out."

"I was trying to protect you Kallen! This isn't some game, you could be killed!" Naoto told his sister, his own anger showing.

"So you just let me rot with that witch of a stepmother? I'm pretty sure she was more likely to kill me that anything you guys have faced so far!" The two came to an awkward silence, Naoto still kept bound as he glared at Kallen, the look equally returned.

"I must say I am impressed you chose to stay here, rather than run; knowing Clovis was coming at you with far more than you could hope to face. You're either very brave of extremely foolish. Or perhaps it's that old Japanese honor at work." Lelouch mused, grinning beneath his helmet.

Naoto turned away from the staring contest to regard him. "I didn't start a resistance group just to run away the moment Britannia turned to look at me." He said with a serious face. "I knew full well what I was getting into. And I'm not going to abandon what I right for."

He raised as eyebrow at him, though Naoto couldn't actually see the response. "And what might that be?"

"I just want to see a better world than the one we live in. Where people are treated equal, instead of how they were born."

"Interesting to hear a Britannian noble speak of such things." lelouch commented, earning a snicker.

"Half Britannian mind you. That's a weakness those kind don't exactly tolerate." He corrected with a snort.

"That's something I know all too well." Lelouch said. "Tell me, do you know who Marianne vi Britannia is?"

"I know there's a knightmare named after her. And I suppose she was royalty." Naoto answered, frowning. "What's that matter?

Kallen looked at him with a look of confusion as well. She could only guess where he was going with that.

"She was a commoner." He revealed, eliciting surprise from the man. "One who became empress after earning the emperor's favor. And as you said, those kind of people don't like it when that happens. She was assassinated seven years ago. Along with her daughter. But her son lived, exiled to Japan in hopes to get rid of him. A prince with a commoner for a mother, he was hated all his life for it. And they were all too happy to pronounce him dead after the war."

He reached for the back of his mask undoing it with a silent hiss. "I can tell you right now they were wrong."

Naoto straight up with the face of a young Britannian man. Not unlike himself, certainly not Japanese. Was he trying to say that he was…

"I'm going to offer you this one last time: join the Black Knights, and help me create a world where we are not determined our place at Birth. Where the strong do not consume the weak, until there is nothing left. I have lost everything once before, but I intend to take it all back."

Naoto stared dumbly at the man known as Zero. Was he actually a Britannian prince? He of all people shouldn't judge him on that alone, Britannian or not, it was his actions that counted. That was what he was fighting for wasn't it? So maybe, what they wanted was one in the same. Even still… "I refuse to be just some pawn to you. I'm not after revenge, but I know what that does to a person."

"No, you'd be a bishop actually. You're more valuable than that, Naoto Kouzuki. And yes, revenge does do something to a person: It drives them to achieve anything. That is why I created the Black Knights, to take the head of the emperor. And in return, I will give Japan back to its people who helped me do that. That's what you want isn't it? A world free of social Darwinism? Well it's my father who created that world, and it won't change so long as he's still in it."

The exiled prince offered his hand, prompting the soldiers to release Naoto. "So what will it be? Become a Black Knight, and build the new world? Or fight as a nameless terrorist until Britannia finally gets tired of you?"

Naoto stared at Zero's extended hand, genuinely debating his choice. Was he really going to give up his own dream and follow someone else? He fought because he wanted to see people free again, but was he really going to achieve that? With this man, maybe he would. Kallen clearly saw what Naoto refused to believe: that he could not do this alone. For now, he had little choice. It was either throw in his lot or die a worthless death. This way, his life meant something. But he refused to let it be nothing. "I won't be your pawn." He restated. He wasn't going to give up on his own dream.

"you're a natural born leader Naoto, how else did you get some fifty to follow you? All I ask is that you assist me, rather than get in my way."

He let out a sigh, before taking the Britannian's hand. "Fine. I can do that much."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." He smiled, the gesture devoid of any real happiness. "I could use more people like you really. Someone who understands both sides, having seen them with their own eyes. You know Britannia is flawed, corrupt and diseased; Yet you also know Japan as it was seven years ago, was the same."

"Yeah." Naoto responded, actually agreeing with him. "A sense of 'pride', and 'honor.' That was nothing more than arrogance. I know that. I guess these last few years have been punishment for such boastfulness."

"But now it is time to redeem them. Isn't it?"

Vengeance, redemption, just what was this guy motivated by? If the history he just shared was anything to go by he certainly wanted the emperor's head at least. But this talk of deliverance? It really seemed genuine. It was impossible to figure him out, much less in a single conversation. Except at the same time it felt like he had been completely unraveled by the supposed prince's gaze. Like there was nothing for him to hide. That was probably the most infuriating thing. Maybe allying himself with the Black Knights might just be the best option. But this man made him feel like he was giving everything he had for nothing in return. Which was funny, since he was told a secret that Britannia would kill thousands for. Zero, a prince of their own nation. Well what could he really argue now at this point?

"Yeah, I think so."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So we meet at last, Viceroy."

And there he stood, the man who had haunted Clovis for well over a year now. He stood alone, shadows hiding all but a glint of that infamous mask. Though Clovis found it unlikely he'd have much an opportunity to take him down here. There were doubtless dozens of guns trained on him further in the darkness. Not that it really mattered though. He was beyond trying to escape this fate now.

"I've been expecting you Zero. It was so considerate of you to accept my invitation."

"Well now that you have me here, what were you planning on doing?" Zero asked, unmoved from his spot in front of Clovis.

"I was wondering if you might humor me, before you kill me." Clovis told him, completely serious.

"Oh? And how might I do that?" Clovis could clearly hear the amusement in his voice, even if it was synthesized.

"Why do you fight Britannia? Something that seems so impossible and yet you risk your life and the lives of all those who follow you to do so. Why is that?" If he was going to turn over his life to this man, he wanted to make sure it was for the right reasons.

"For a free Japan. Why else?"

Well he was certainly trying to be humorous. "That may be true, if you were Japanese."

The masked terrorist laughed. An eerie, almost threatening sound. "And you believe I'm not?"

"No, I don't." Clovis answered. "If you were, killing David Vincent would have come with a demand for Japan's liberation, not a declaration of war. You don't want to see Japan free, you want to see Britannia burn."

"And what does it matter what I want? Japan's freedom will come one way or another. And Britannia will pay for it's sins as I promised. Either way, you'll be dead long before any of those things happen." Zero said.

"Is it Britannia's sins-or the sins of it's emperor?" Clovis asked.

"It's a sin just to allow it." Zero spat, a sudden venom in his tone. "To eagerly accept it to the point of coveting it."

Clovis gave a hollow laugh of his own. "You're right. Britannia and it's people are guilty. The weak devour the strong until there is nothing left. And of that I'm just as guilty. I stood by and merely watched just like everyone else. I failed every single time when I was given a chance to stand against it." He grit his teeth. Whether it was the words spoken or simply some form of self reflection near the end of his life, he came to realize something. "All my life I have failed to do something right. I couldn't even save him, after years of trying."

Clovis said it only to himself, but that didn't stop his audience from hearing it.

"Save who?" Zero asked.

"My brother." Clovis told him, surprised he would even tell him. But it didn't make any difference, so why not. "I became Viceroy because I thought I might find him here, because I knew he was still alive. But even in that I failed."

There was silence after that, and Clovis looking down at his feet through tears beginning to form. How pathetic of him. If he'd looked up however, he would have seen Zero begin to visibly shake. Just before he heard him speak.

"You came here...to find me?"

...What? Did he hear that right? Did he really say that?! "It can't be…" he whispered. But before he could confirm it, Zero-no, _he_ interrupted him.

"Why would you do that?!" He demanded, losing the condescending composure he once held. "Why would you try to find me?! I was your enemy, just for being an heir to the throne! That's how it works...that's how that world works. So why?!"

Now Clovis could clearly see it. He never found him because he didn't want to be found. He hated them, because of what they did him. It was no secret what really happened to Marianne and her children. They all just pretended to go along with the public story. Lelouch had every right to hate them, but it did nothing to change how Clovis felt.

"Because you are my brother." He answered with complete sincerity.

"That's why you should want me dead! I stand in the way of your progress! Those of equal ground have to fight each other until one shows weakness, then it's all the same, where the strong consumes them!" His brother was beginning to sound hysterical. It was funny, being the one about to die, and it was he who felt pity.

"And is it wrong to reject that kind of world?" Clovis asked, oddly calm in the situation. "Father cares not for us. Not for any of us, even the ones who are useful to him. He'd sooner see us all kill each other out right and it would make no difference to him. In his eyes, he is the strongest. And that means everyone else is weak. And what do the strong do to the weak?" That was the reality they faced, the path they were headed down. Everyone was comfortable so long as there was prey to feed upon below them. As long as they felt above someone else, so they could look down on them and feel superior. Even if there was someone above even them, looking for a ripe meal to choose. It wouldn't really happen to them or anyone they knew after all. Even if it did, they just ignored it. A society like that of wild animals. Humanity really was nothing better than that. And to think Darwinism was a science of 'evolution'. Humanity didn't evolve, it just perfected what everything less had already been doing. Clovis himself had wholeheartedly accepted such a world. He was so near the top wasn't he? But not high enough, he eventually realized.

"Something has to change." Clovis said. "You see that. You see that killing our father is the only way to change it. Nothing short of that will change anything."

Oh how he wished he could see his face, see the kind of man he became. Lelouch was always far more gifted, far superior to him. Life wasn't fair though was it. "So I only ask this of you: when you finally kill the bastard, put in a word for me as well."

It was a long time before any of them moved. Lelouch stood silent, and Clovis couldn't begin to imagine what he was thinking. He never could.

"I'm sorry Clovis." His brother broke the silence, delivering words that filled him with sadness. He watched however as Lelouch instead removed the helmet of Zero. Revealing a surprisingly familiar face. Hidden in plain sight it seemed.

He removed something from his eyes, and looked up at him with the brilliant amethyst befitting true royalty. Just something else Lelouch had that he did not. "But you're going to have to remind me, when that day does come."

Clovis blinked. Was he serious about that? But why would he do such a thing? "But what could I possibly have to offer you? You have to know what kind of position I'm in! I can't help you at all, in fact I'd be more trouble than I'm worth." the last thing he wanted to do was bog him down. Even if, deep down it was what he always wanted.

"Because you are my brother." Lelouch answered, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "And I'm not about to lose more of my family."

Clovis was dumbstruck. He could hardly believe what he was hearing, it was definitely the last way he was expecting this day to end. "But Cornelia is coming in less than two weeks. I'll be completely powerless when that happens. I can't do anything to help you." He argued.

"Quite the contrary. I think you might be just what I need to best Cornelia. All we need is just a little more time." His younger brother countered, a more feral grin quickly showing.

"And time is exactly what we don't have." Clovis reminded him. A year was beyond generous. There was no way in hell he could extend that.

That grin of his was rather terrifying, even now. "Cornelia is the emperor's attack dog isn't she? All we need to do is throw her a bigger bone."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Viceroy's Palace; 2017 ATB**

Clovis returned from Shinjuku utterly exhausted. He collapsed in his chair feeling like he was in a dream. It was all too surreal, and nothing felt real.

Lelouch spun this master plan right before his eyes, delivering a way where Clovis could actually come out alive, and his brother one step closer to achieving his dream. He still couldn't believe he was willing to give up as much as he would be just to save him. Even if he justified it five times over. Things felt like they were crazy a year ago, but they were about to get far more so.

He was still trying to comprehend the days events, Harold expecting anything like this to happen. To think Lelouch had been planning all this since he was ten. He built an army of his own backed by a self sufficient nation right under his nose, it was unbelievable. And very soon that army was going to start a real war. Clovis had somehow managed to land himself right in the thick of it. But he was glad he would actually be given a way to do something, after feeling so helpless for so long.

It suddenly came to him that It felt oddly quiet here. After actually returning alive that witch was bound to be nagging him. Just where did she go? It didn't matter, he was grateful to just sit in silence, thinking of what was to soon come.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ashford Mansion; 2017 ATB**

A thousand thoughts tore through Lelouch's mind in a fraction of a second. All the possibilities, the opportunities opened up to him. How fortunate he was today! Things were going far, far better than he could have possibly hoped for. And yet, another thought kept returning, screaming louder than all the others. A fear that refused to go away no matter how many justifications he through at it.

Was he too weak after all?

He spent years preparing himself. Not just his army and his nation, but his own mind. Preparing for the day when he would face his own father, and kill him. He had to be stronger than any man alive in order to win. He had to overcome the system set in place by that man in order to truly win. It wasn't enough to just kill him-he had to beat him. Devour him and wholly consume everything he was.

And now he wasn't sure if he could. If he couldn't kill Clovis today, how could he possibly take his father's life?

And what of Cornelia? Was he going to come face to face with her just to find he couldn't consume her either? Was he really still so weak?

"Nunnally." He whispered to himself. "I thought I gave those things up."

His love, his compassion, joy and happiness.

His weakness.

Was it not enough?

"I thought you might be in here."

He barely even looked up to see who had disturbed him, he wasn't really in the mood for conversation. "What are you doing Kaguya?" He asked flatly.

"I bet I can guess what's going through your head right about now." she stated matter of factly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, looking up at her through his fallen bangs.

"You're afraid that you still care."

His eyes widened and he stared at her. She was right. Of course she was. He thought he gave up these things, becoming what he needed to in order to avenge his mother and sister. Nothing else mattered. But now he was afraid he couldn't even do that much.

"It's not a bad thing you know. It just means you're strong enough to admit you aren't perfect. Because try as you might: you're not. You can't do this on your own, but that's why we're here. Me, Suzaku, Todoh, even Kallen." She added the last name with odd irritation in her voice. "That's what makes you different from him, for your father. You accept others' help, even if you don't show it."

"What if I can't do it?" He asked her weakly. "What if I can't kill him?"

"Then we'll be there to make sure you do. You're not alone, not anymore." She answered with a smile.

It took his some time to eventually respond, still trying to decide if she was right or not. "Thank you, Kaguya." was all he could say.

"It's what I'm here for." She chirped. "Anytime you need me."

And with that she left, leaving Lelouch to continue brooding, although somewhat calmer than he was before.

Accepting the strength of others, rather than consuming them? He guessed that was what he was trying to create. He was just so absorbed in the current world he forgot that. Perhaps...perhaps he could beat the emperor not by becoming stronger in his own philosophy, but by casting it aside and proving him wrong without it.

 _Is that enough, Nunnally?_

He heard more footsteps approaching him, only slightly irritated that Kaguya would actually come back for more. No one else would dare approach him like this.

"What is it now, Ka-" He looked up, it wasn't her. He sprang up, brandishing a knife in a split second. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" He demanded of the woman who casually entered his room.

She smirked at him, earning a vicious glare. "You seek power, Lelouch vi Britannia? Power greater than that of any man who walks this earth?"

He narrowed his eyes at the mysterious woman, slightly intrigued by her words. He lowered his weapon as she boldly came to stand mere inches from his face.

"I can grant you that power."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Oh boy, things are looking good. And just like that we have started the official canon timeline. Although, this is actually a couple months later than canon. Around November. Looking at dates on the wikia Shinjuku occurred in mid August. (Using Clovis' death.) There's kind of a reason for this, but not a really big one. I'm only saying as much because people have asked about it.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading.**


	18. A Necessary Sacrifice

Throne of Glass

Adding on to the whole debate about this fic's waifu, I'm going to address particular the idea of a harem. since many of you have mentioned it even since the precious chapter if I remember right. Most people believe harems are difficult to implement correctly, that they are hard to make believable. And while that's true, many people have been able to 'make a harem work' albeit leaving a lot out and just saying it worked out just fine. However, I see a completely different issue for a harem that it more unique to code geass, primarily Lelouch himself. This is only amplified in ToG. Lelouch as a character is literally the textbook definition of antisocial personality disorder. And I'm not talking about the kind of antisocial everybody thinks they are these days, I mean the real disease. Just look up the symptoms and causes and you'll see what I mean. What this means though is Lelouch is unable to connect with people on an emotional level. He may be able to pretend to, and can do so exceptionally well, but it isn't genuine. I've seen a few stories play his character well in saying he wears different masks. And it goes well beyond that, to the point that there almost isn't a 'real' Lelouch. Without going into too much detail Lelouch as a character won't be able to emotionally handle a harem. It's as simple as that. If an author tries to genuinely give him one it really wouldn't work if you want to stay true to his character. Just look at canon Lelouch, he had more than a few opportunities to get it on with our heroines but as far as we know, he didn't. He isn't capable of showing love to anyone but Nunnally. And his love for Nunnally kinda stems from the traumatic experience that created his personality in the first place. It's even harder to picture him being able to love multiple women at the same time and all the difficulties that would come with. Really, any relationship he has will have to have a really dedicated waifu who loves him enough to try to fix him. Even if he might not love her back. And that's what I will try to create here.

Anyway there's a much too long rant on the nature of Lelouch. Cookies if you actually read all that.

Chapter 18: A Necessary Sacrifice

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Power...greater than any man?"

Lelouch repeated the words the woman told him, slowly coming to realize what she was saying, what she was offering.

"I've been waiting for quite some time to finally reach you. Because I believe you are able to give to me what I ask in return." The woman continued, her amber eyes locked onto his.

"And what might that be?" Lelouch asked, trying to discern anything he could about her. She was unfortunately impossible for him to read. "What do you want with me?"

She knew who he was. That alone gave him reason to be wary of her. However, he felt no hostile intentions at all. She came only to make a deal.

"I've given this power-the of the king-to others before in the past." She said, ignoring his question. "Except few were able to overcome the power itself. Those that could were unable to fulfill their end of the contract. You, however, are far different than anyone I've met so far."

Whatever that meant, he had no way of knowing. "And what is this power then? What do I have to overcome?"

"I cannot tell you what form it will take. But don't worry, I'm certain you will be more than capable of containing it." She told him, maintaining her enigmatic explanation. "This power will make you unlike any other. It will isolate you in a world full of men beneath you. Geass, the power of the king. With it, you can achieve anything."

"You still haven't told me what this power is, or what I have to do to obtain it." Lelouch reminded her, to which she smirked.

"Allow me to show you something." She rose a hand toward him, and he instinctively retreated. With an empty hand the woman pressed her finger against his forehead, and the world itself collapsed.

Two planets, close to touching one another. And in them, he understood everything.

"While living in the world of humans you will live like any other." the woman's voice rang out in the void, disconnected from any body. "A different provenance, a different time, a different life. The power of kings will condemn you to a life of solitude, you will stand apart from those around you. You have something you wish to do. Someone you wish to avenge."

He could see her now, a colorless image before him. "Someone you wish to kill."

"I do." He answered simply.

"With Geass you will be capable of anything you desire. Nothing will stop you except the challenge of overcoming it. For you, Lelouch vi Britannia, I have no doubt you will be able to do just that. You have already paid a heavy price for what you have obtained for yourself. But know that Geass will demand of you an even greater cost, at a time when you least expect it. I've seen lesser men time and again crumble under the weight of their own hubris. A pride unique to those who wield this power. But I see it in your eyes. Pride is of little consequence to you. All that matters is achieving what you want, at any cost. To that end, nothing is beneath you."

It was true, he had to admit. He killed the father of the only person he might consider calling a friend. He nearly killed his own brother, only hesitating after finding a better option. He was using an entire people for his own purpose of warring against his father. Just how much of his humanity was he willing to abandon for the sake of his vengeance?

He knew the answer since long ago.

The woman's hand was extended out to him, within arm's reach of his own. And he found himself reaching out toward it.

"Well, do we have a deal?" He heard her ask.

"Lelouch?" He suddenly heard a foreign voice intrude upon this other reality. It was familiar to him, like he felt he shouldn't have forgotten it. "Lelouch!" It called again, more urgently.

The woman before him faltered, as if she realized something she hadn't before. "I see." she spoke, lowering her offered hand. "Perhaps you are not yet ready after all."

The image before him faded as the voice became more real, calling to him.

"I'll be back later, Lelouch. At a time when you truly need this power."

All at once, reality popped back in place. Lelouch was suddenly aware someone was shaking him, the voice he previously heard belonging to her.

"What's wrong Lelouch? Say something!" She continued to shake him with worry in her voice.

He slowly put a hand up to remove hers, looking up at her face. "Sorry Kaguya, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

It appeared to him that no one else was in the room. Particularly noticing the absence of the mysterious woman here not moments before.

"That's all you have to say? You look like you saw a ghost, I called you like five times!" she huffed, putting on an irritated mask to hide her apparent concern.

Considering what just happened, he supposed it wasn't far off to say he might just have seen a ghost. Trying his best to sweep whatever happened aside, he shook his head. "Was there something you needed? You just left didn't you?"

"Ah, right." She replied, having forgotten after seeing Lelouch. "The guards were just saying there was signs someone might have tried to break in. I told them I'd let you know since…" she trailed off, the implication clear. He came back in a dark mood. They would obviously be hesitant to come to him for anything that wasn't life or death.

"I see." He said softly. At least he knew he wasn't going insane. That proved the woman wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

He fell back onto the side of the bed, earning a frown from Kaguya. "Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." In truth, he wasn't even sure of that now.

The young girl lingered a while, clearly aware he really wasn't. But she wasn't even sure what to do anyway. Instead she left watching him over her shoulder till she couldn't any longer.

Power. Greater than any other man. Just what the hell had that woman tried to offer him? And why had she withheld it in the end? Whatever just happened, it certainly didn't help with his previous dilemma. It just served to send him further down a spiral of self doubt.

He wanted that power, whatever it was. But he wasn't sure that he really needed it. Did It even matter though? To Lelouch, only one thing truly mattered, and that was tearing apart everything that man represented. Anything else was nothing more than a distraction. At least that's what he told himself every time.

So he resolved to let that woman return in her own time. When she did, he would not hesitate to take it from her if he had to.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Viceroy's Palace; 2017 ATB

Clovis watched from his office as dozens of trucks slowly spread throughout the settlement below him. They were carrying all manner of things his brother required for his master plan concocted virtually overnight. Though he had explained many points to it to the Viceroy, it was apparent that he was only told the parts that directly involved in. Namely allowing these vehicles to pass into the city completely unhindered. He had a general idea of what they carried, and what they intended to do; more or less. Aside from that he had little involvement however. Lelouch simply informed him that he would be moving equipment into the settlement in order to make preparations for when Cornelia would eventually arrive, hopefully much later than a mere week. It was Clovis' job to make sure no one questioned what they were doing. Not that it was very hard, given most of his military staff had been gunned down in Shinjuku. Unfortunately that included General Bartley. He was loyal to a fault, but he supposed it was a blessing nonetheless. That man likely would have had a heart attack after learning what the prince was doing, and hiding from him would have been far more difficult. And he was uncertain what Bartely would have done had he discovered what happened shortly after his death.

Another surprise he recently discovered was Gottwald's apparent betrayal. Though he couldn't really say the man was ever loyal to him to begin with. It was ironic really, they both initially came here seeking after the same thing; pretending to be someone else in order to appease the other. He couldn't be angry by it, and now it only helped in their current situation. Jeremiah added a second witness to the story they fed the media about what happened in Shinjuku. Sure, it might have been easy to pretend it didn't happen, given he never made a big scene of it; but a great deal of the command staff and knights of Area Eleven were now dead. That was unfortunately a little harder to sweep under the rug. Thankfully the noble Ashfords swept in to repel the Black Knights before they claimed the Viceroy's life. And now the company was generously donating their own personal garrison to defend the settlement until proper forces could arrive to fill the gaps. That wasn't actually a lie, Lelouch was actually planning to parade his own frames around in order to sell the story. Not that anyone was going to call Clovis out on it. He was the Viceroy, a prince of the empire. What reason would he have to lie?

"I must say I am glad you're here Gottwald." He said to the man standing beside him. Clovis likely wouldn't see his long lost brother for a few months now, if things all went as he wanted them to. But he did send Jeremiah to assist him him. Along with a young woman who was less enthusiastic about the assignment than Gottwald was.

"As am I your highness." the older man replied. "It relieves me to see you chose to side with prince Lelouch."

The Viceroy nodded with a wry smile. "Indeed. In all honesty I didn't really see this coming. But I'm certainly not complaining.

"Neither am I." Jeremiah agreed.

Most of the trucks were out of sight by now, off to prepare the settlement with all manner of fortifications and secret weapons. "There's a revolution coming Gottwald, I'm just lucky I ended up on the winning side."

And he thoroughly believed it. Knowing what did now he was wholly convinced his brother's victory was assured. Britannia would be destroyed and rise anew. He always wondered what Lelouch would have been capable of. It seemed now he knew.

And it was marvelous.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Area Eighteen; 2017 ATB

After countless months of stalemates and snail paced battles of attrition the Middle East was finally hers. At last the final bastion that stood in defiance crumbled to a heap of rubble. It had taken far too long, and much more resources than she would have ever found acceptable before. This cursed desert had tried Cornelia's patience with its damned sand stretching for miles on end. Knightmares were without a doubt more versatile and deadly than any other weapon in the military. Yet this place was practically designed to exploit every weakness they had. The large flat landscapes allowed long range artillery to fire on them from virtually any angle, at ridiculous distances. On top of that sand was quite possibly the worst terrain for land spinners. A knightmare's maneuverability was the key reason it was leagues ahead of any other machine on the planet. This desert turned that advantage into a liability. She was ultimately forced to commission the use of tanks and other unconventional tools in order to conquer the irritatingly well defended fortresses dotting the area.

But now Jerusalem, the last of those godforsaken cities, had fallen. By now, most of her forces had consolidated at the Britannian base of operations to be shipped out already. Those that remained were cleaning up the last remaining resistance groups that refused to surrender, and would stay until a proper government moved in to replace them. Within a week's time she and her army would be landing in Area Eleven, to deal with the problems arisen there. It was a rather abrupt transfer, but being honest she preferred that than returning to Pendragon. The kind of people she preferred were honest, and trustworthy individuals. Soldiers were far more straightforward than nobles and diplomats, she found.

"Your highness, it appears you have a guest." Guilford informed her from his usual spot beside her.

She raised an eyebrow at the information, looking up from the strategy table. "What do you mean a guest?"

"Lord Ashford has arrived, princess. He wishes to speak with you."

"He's...here?" Cornelia asked with a frown.

"Apparently. He landed at the airfield then immediately asked for you." Her knight explained.

That was hardly something ordinary. Most people didn't fly halfway around the world unannounced to speak with her-or anyone for that matter. He could have just called, there wasn't anything she could think of he would wish to speak with her personally. More so since she only ever met the man a handful of times years ago. Truthfully, she had been wanting to get a chance to talk with Lord Ashford; she simply hadn't the time for such pleasantries. No matter what excuses she could conjure so converse with the man who created more than half the weapons she now employed. Even if it was completely out of the blue he did come at a good time however. Her presence wasn't in dire need to plan out the final rout nor was it particularly excitable. And already thinking of whatever the father of the knightmare came all the way out here for was more entertaining than that.

"Send him to my office then." She told Guilford, who would relay her order to whoever was currently receiving the lord. "I'll meet him there."

Her loyal knight nodded without hesitation. "Very well your highness."

She couldn't lie that there was a bit of excitement building up as she made her way to her rarely used office on the base. Whatever could he want?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ashford Tower; 2017 ATB

As much as what was going on now she make her jump for joy, Kallen couldn't help but let her disappointment dampen the opportunity she was given.

Lelouch was going to be waging a very real battle very soon, and she wasn't going to be part of it. More than that the person she felt most connected to-granted she knew full well she wasn't aware of hardly anything going on in his head-would be off without her for who knows how long. She was part of the Black Ops division, and in her own right surprisingly influential among most other recruits, but Lelouch was really the only one she felt comfortable with. Of course now she had her brother to boss around, but even then she couldn't hide how much she'd rather have gone with him.

Even if Lelouch specifically left her in charge.

Well, maybe not the one who actually directed the plans he left for her, there were others better suited for that she had to admit. But it explicitly stated she was to watch Clovis and even to some degree Jeremiah. Because he trusted her. For that she should be ecstatic. Kallen knew full well just what kind of level of trust he was placing in her, but it just wasn't satisfying in the slightest. To make it worse Kaguya was instead the one to rush off with him and Suzaku. How she managed to convince him of that she had no clue. To Kallen it felt like their roles had been swapped. Kaguya was far more adept at reading people and all that. Loathe as she was to admit it. And she was way better in a knightmare, and that she was more ready to prove.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Even if she was glad she got to personally watch the Viceroy, hardly able to trust the man who had up until a few days ago, been the sole oppressor of their people. Even if his regulations weren't half as cruel compared to other areas. She was really supposed to believe he was actually on their side?

"Well, I have to say this place actually is kinda impressive." Naoto remarked as they finished the tour she had been half committed to. "Guess I gotta hand it to him, you guys got a lot more toys."

"Well, they are the Ashfords." She replied dryly. "Allen has said before they're the biggest toy store there is."

"I guess that's true." Her brother agreed. "And they sell to anyone they please."

She assumed he meant that as some kind of negative comment, which earned a frown. "Its because the do that they were able to afford all this. Most of the money we make cycles down into the Japanese economy. You do realize Lelouch practically revived Japan from the dead, don't you?"

Naoto huffed, trying to blow her off. "You give him too much credit sis. One man can't build a nation."

Kallen glared at her brother. "I'm pretty sure he's already proved you wrong."

He was so irritating, feeling as though he had to personally challenge Lelouch whenever he could. Even then Naoto knew he couldn't hope to measure up to whatever Lelouch accomplished, so instead resorted to downplaying everything he could. As much as she once admired her brother, now it was kind of sad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Area Eighteen; 2017 ATB

The moment Cornelia arrived at the entrance to her office she noticed them. Granted it was hard not to, it was clear they were deliberately standing out. Two young Elevens flanking the door she would have to enter. An older male and a younger female. The watched her silently the second she exited the elevator, and every step she took toward them. They're gazes weren't hostile, but hardly welcoming either. And they almost looked as though they were guarding her own office-from her.

"Keep an eye on those two." She whispered to Guilford before they got too close.

He nodded silently, before opening the door for her. Those elevens were obviously Ashford's. But she really wasn't sure what the message he was trying to send her was,if there was one that is. But it was hardly ordinary enough not to be one. The one thing she did decide was that Lord Ashford was a strange one, to say the least.

However, upon stepping into the luxurious yet empty room, Cornelia was startled yet again. The man waiting for her was not the aging Ruben Ashford, but a much younger Allen. She had seen him only once before, when he announced the Marianne in his public debut. She knew him to be his adopted father's heir only because the Ashford family was one of few noble lines that interested her, for obvious reasons.

"Your highness, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." The young Lord greeted her with an infectious smile.

"Short indeed. I have to ask, did you fly all this way out here to speak with me?" She responded, offering her hand to shake. It wasn't a gesture she extended to many. However this man deserved it twofold. She had just received word that Clovis now owed his life to him. To Cornelia there was nothing more deserving of her respect.

Allen seemed to have noticed however, instead eyeing her open hand hesitantly. She smirked at him. "You saved Clovis from what I hear. Along with most Area Eleven. For that I am grateful. I value my family greatly."

"I see." The blonde responded with an imperceptible hint of irritation, quickly wiped away with a smile as he accepted the offer. "I was only doing what I as a loyal son of Britannia should do. Zero and his Black Knights are a serious threat to Area Eleven and the empire. It's gravely concerning they were nearly capable of besting prince Clovis."

"As much as I hate to gossip, my brother wasn't a very capable commander. Don't worry though, I'll be dealing with them shortly." She assured him.

"So I've heard. You ordered a large amount of Marianne frames to be manufactured there by the week's end. The order is actually already complete your highness." Allen replied with a slightly arrogant grin.

"That's good to know. Considering practically the entire knight corps in Area Eleven has been wiped out." Cornelia said as she frowned. Points for effort but her brother really did more harm than good there.

"Rest assured your highness, my own knightmares have been deployed to protect the settlement. Zero knows this, he won't be so quick to strike now."

"Again I have to thank you for that. You've done far more than should be expected of you. I'm sure his majesty will reward you when he learns of this." The princess told him. She paused a second before continuing. "But all this surely can't be the reason you came all this way."

Allen nodded with a cunning grin. "Of course not. No, I have something far more interesting to share with you than idle pleasantries."

Which to her suddenly seemed odd. She never was one for chitchat yet somehow didn't want to shoot herself when speaking with him. "And what might that be?" she asked curiously.

"You're aware that Ashford Enterprises was able to recover due to our partnership with the Militarized Zone of India?" Allen began.

"I believe so. You have factories over there now don't you?" She answered.

"Eventually yes, we did. But initially we had to use their factories to build our knightmares, providing them with Sakuradite in exchange. They tried to hide it but it was fairly obvious they were using it to build more knightmares of their own." He explained. "However I know those frames never made it to the Chinese Federation."

"Then they just kept them for themselves?" Cornelia asked.

"India supplies more than ninety percent of the Federation's military hardware. And they are poorly compensated for it. But I know that India has been accumulating resources for years now. They've been planning to rebel for a long time, perhaps long before I gave them a means to do it." The blonde teen grinned as he finally revealed his goal. "And they will innact their plan soon."

"You're saying India is going to rebel against the Chinese Federation?" The princess repeated his claim disbelievingly. "How can you say this for certain?"

"They believe I'm on their side. It's true that I would have as much to gain should India free itself from the federation, but even from a business standpoint I stand to obtain far more from selling them out. Regardless, with you traveling away from their borders to deal with Area Eleven they feel now is the best time. A great deal of resources have been moved to the EU as well, they know this even without my help." Allen extended his hands out in a grandiose gesture. "And it's true. Now is the best time for you to invade India, there will never be a better opportunity. India will be forced to fight a war with two sides, and their defeat will be inevitable. From there it will be up to you to force the Federation out of India. Even if such an action causes an irrevocable war with them they will have lost their only means of production. Such a position will ultimately lead to the downfall of the entire Chinese Federation. To top it all off, I have over a hundred Marianne and Ganymede frames sitting in storage over there, just waiting to be used. I've prepared for this just as they have."

As the young lord finished Cornelia was already deep in thought herself. If he was right-and she had little doubt he was-then this would mean a huge advantage over the Asian empire. Truthfully, she normally wouldn't hesitate for something like this. The only problem was the other mission she currently had. Zero wasn't going to just wait for her. But there wasn't any other Britannian military force that could wage a war of this magnitude unless Schneizel could come up with something. But he was dealing with Europe and could hardly afford such a campaign. It had to be her. It seemed lord Ashford understood this.

"I promise you I have Area Eleven under control your highness." Allen assured her as if reading her mind; or more likely he anticipated that all along. "We have a few things out if development that can put anything else out there to shame. You've heard of Camelot's seventh generation project 'Excalibur' haven't you? We beat them to it months ago."

She raised an eyebrow at that. She was aware that Camelot had yet to produce such a knightmare. Though she wasn't exactly surprised to hear Ashford had already succeeded. "His majesty will have to approve regardless of what I think. I was to deal with the Black Knights under his orders."

"And what do you think, princess?" Allen asked her with a faint smile.

"I think such an opportunity only comes once."

Allen grinned maniacally. That was all he needed to hear.

It was a necessary Sacrifice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	19. Right and Wrong

**Throne of Glass**

 **Chapter 19: Right and Wrong**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Despite his best efforts Suzaku was already beginning to feel the side effects of all this flying.

As the Ashfords' private plane touched down for the second time in less than twenty-four hours he had to wonder how Lelouch was able to do this as often as he did. The already long flight to Area Eighteen was made all the more worse by the careful aversion of Chinese airspace. Lelouch's plane was probably the only Britannian owned the federation would allow free passage given their relations. But it would not bode well for any sort of knowledge that Allen Ashford was in India before the events that would soon take place.

Even still, he remained vigilant as the small entourage made to exit the plane. Lelouch was just a few steps ahead of him when the blonde was stopped by a tug on his wrist. He turned with a look of surprise shared with Suzaku and the girl who reached out for him. Silence reigned between them as the two watched the troubled face of Kaguya.

"Are you really sure you can go through with this?" she asked quietly. "Can you condemn these people to the same hell Japan has endured, just like that?"

The exiled prince remained quite, his expression unreadable for some time, before speaking softly to her. "To them, it will be nothing more than trading away one tyrant for another. As with the rest of the entire world." Lelouch justified with a hard tone. "Britannia isn't the only place to be intoxicated with the idea that the strong should lord over those beneath them. Everywhere you see the same thing, and no one is trying to change it."

He clenched his fists as Kaguya let go, and started moving forward with a new resolve. "The only way we can make it better for anyone is to cut it off at the source. And whatever price I have to pay to achieve that, is worth it in the end."

Without another word he left to go persuade a handful of men to throw away the lives of thousands, and the freedom of millions more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Area Eighteen Temporary Government Center; 2017 ATB**

The young man in the monitor before her sat with a look of deep contemplation as he thought over what he was just told.

"I see. You were right to consult me sister, this is a most fortunate chance should we choose to believe it's authenticity." The prime minister of Britannia told her.

"I am fairly certain Lord Ashford knows what he is saying, Schneizel. I at least have no real reason to doubt his claims." Cornelia replied through the TV monitor she was using to communicate halfway across the world.

"Oh I'm not saying he's wrong at all." her brother quickly added. "In fact I can personally attest to what he's saying is going on over there. I wasn't certain myself that they were actually planning to rebel, but I was aware of their stockpiles. I suppose it's nice to know it isn't the Federation themselves who are planning something."

Schneizel frowned, idly tapping his fingers against the ornate chair of his office. "Though I do believe I will have to delay things with the European front for some time. It would be...difficult to wage war with the rest of the world at the same time."

"Do you think you would be able to keep the EU in check during all of this? I was honestly expecting them to try and launch an offensive while we would be occupied." Cornelia asked. It was one of the things that crossed her mind as she played through the entire scenario in her head.

"It's possible, I won't deny that. Which is why I would have liked to have you available to assist with that. But there really isn't anyone else credible enough to attack the Chinese Federation like this. But this may lead to a radical shift in power across the entire world. Should things go as envisioned Britannia will be a great leap forward." He answered with a slightly eager look at the thought. "Still, I know you only just finished your campaign in the Middle East. I apologize you have to be deployed again so soon."

Cornelia waved her hand dismissively. "That's hardly an issue for me. I'd much rather take to a war zone than any ballroom that awaits back home. Though I can't say I'll miss the battlefields here." She suddenly sighed however as she recalled something else. "Euphy won't be too thrilled about this though."

"Then why don't you bring her with you?" Schneizel suggested. "Have her observe from the command center. It would be a good experience for her I believe."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow at him. "You're suggesting I bring Euphy into a battlefield?"

"She would hardly be in any danger." he replied with an amused smile. "Would she?"

The princess frowned, knowing that there wasn't really genuine reason to object to the idea. Other then her own paranoia at least.

"Either way, I suggest you prepare your division to invade as soon as you can. I'll get together the proper replacement for area establishment." The prime minister continued, returning to business. "We will have to wait to declare war until the Indian government actually declares independence. That is the entire point after all. Once that happens it will be imperative to take as much of the area as possible as quickly as you can. We really shouldn't engage the Federation head on at this point. But without India they will be indefinitely crippled for the long run. Even if the Chinese decide to retaliate all we need to do is maintain a defensive until they wear themselves down."

"I was thinking along the same lines." Cornelia agreed. "It would take some time, and a full campaign across the Federation would be an arduous task. I really can't keep Area Eleven waiting that long."

"Well you don't need to be present to keep the Chinese forces at bay. Just to make this opening move." Schneizel said. "You'll have plenty of opportunity in the meantime to root out that Zero. I just hope Lord Ashford will be capable of keeping order until then."

"For whatever it would imply, the Ashfords probably have the largest private army in the empire. He even mentioned a few prototypes that fat outclass anything available to that military. One of which he offered to lend toward the campaign." Cornelia revealed.

"Is that so?" Schneizel replied with a curious look. Cornelia could only imagine what he thought of that. "Well then there's nothing to worry about. Oh-" her brother suddenly turned to address another person unseen to Cornelia before nodding and returning his attention to her. "It seems I've exhausted all the time I have for the moment. Take care dear sister, don't overdo yourself out there."

She returned the goodbye with a smile. "You as well brother. I'll speak with you later."

And with that the screen blacked out, as the prime minister went to go attend to whatever matter required his attention.

She sat in though for a moment thinking over the conversation, before turning to where her knight stood beside her. "Guilford, get a hold of Euphemia for me would you?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Narita Mountains; 2017 ATB**

By the time Todoh arrived in the meeting room an argument was already in full swing. Hardly anyone noticed his entrance as heated voices tossed angry remarks back and forth. Among these were the more obvious Kusakabe and the few junior officers he had under his thumb. It was concerning how much influence the man was able to gather with his unsensible babbling. Not that it was surprising to find people with fantasies of what once was among the remnants of Japan's old army; rather that there were those willing to publicly voice their disapproval of a better alternative. After all this time, a great number of soldiers still distrusted Lelouch and his plan. One that was very close to coming to fruition. On the cusp of forming a new free nation, there were still those demanding it be thrown away in an effort to remove one who had proved his loyalty and commitment a hundred times over. Equally more than the ones seeking to betray him. Todoh occasionally wondered if he at a time might have thought along the same lines. He knew all about the ex-prince's past-even more than they did. But Lelouch was a man of logic and reason. Battles of emotion were rarely battles won, passion was easily matched. However, it's difficult for one who follows reason to remain committed to an unreasonable truth. It was passion that drove these men to demand a forgotten past. And it was with a cold logic that Lelouch abandoned what once was to seek out a new future. That, and an unbridled desire for vengeance. It was only in that aspect that the boy gave in to the emotions that govern human thought.

"This only proves that he can't be trusted!" Kusakabe shouted, backed by a group nodding in agreement. "For all we know he could have been conspiring with Clovis for years now, plotting to betray us at the most opportune time!"

"Lelouch was fully prepared to eliminate the Viceroy upon confronting him in Shinjuku." Todoh spoke up, announcing his presence. "The fact that we can now consider prince Clovis an ally should be considered a boon in our favor. Thanks to the Viceroy we are able to accomplish what the attack on the OSI building prevented. Rest assured that he is under careful examination at all times, but it is practically unthinkable that Clovis would work to betray us."

He eyed Kusakabe with a sharp glare, watching the man squirm, yet still stand his ground with his support behind him. "Is that supposed to reassure us? He might not betray his own brother but that means nothing if they both side against us."

Running an examination of the room's occupants, Todoh was able to discern just where most everyone stood. For the most part, those who agreed with Kusakabe were physically behind him, grouped together in some kind of effort to look imposing. Thankfully, their group was small in comparison with those present, but there was no telling how many others in the Narita base were suspicious of the prince. His actions while on the base certainly didn't help to inspire personal loyalty, and those suspicions ran deep over the years. However, there was one other aspect that ran even deeper. "If you have issues with Lelouch, then perhaps you should take them up with him yourself."

The other man instantly clammed up. Because more deep seeded than his mistrust of Lelouch, was his fear. An undisputed fact for anyone who had met him. The boy had always possessed an aura far larger than himself. And it was a smothering presence that effectively instilled that fear far more than any hulking figure possibly could. "You should be grateful you are able to call Lelouch an ally, Kusakabe. And stop trying to make an enemy out of him."

Defeated, the Lieutenant Colonel broke eye contact, looking away with an angered expression. The rest of his support seemed effectively quelled as well, far less willing to contest Todoh than Kusakabe was.

"Now, if we are finished bickering over pointless distractions, I have instructions for those who wish to actually build our new Japan."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Militarized Zone of India; 2017 ATB**

"It's been a long time Lord Ashford, you've grown well." Maharaja greeted Lelouch with a sturdy shake of the hand. Though they had been in business for six years now, they had only met in person a handful of times. None of which in the past several years.

"You appear to be handling the challenges of your station equally well, governor." Lelouch returned the greeting with a keen smile.

"Ah, well I'm sure you understand the current state of things. Challenges indeed, these are pressing times."

Another point in his favor, as Lelouch understood. India was receiving increasing pressure from the Chinese Federation ever since the Marianne was introduced. As the international market for knightmares grew ever hotter as Ashford stoked the flames so did nation's demands steadily increase. Rather than purchase directly from Ashford, the Federation more often chose to continue milking India for cheaper frames, only turning to Lelouch when demands exceeded what India could actually produce. Between the three superpowers, China was certainly the least frequent customer.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" The governor asked him, sitting at the very same conference table, surrounded by the very same officials he once convinced to kick start his miniature empire.

"I'm sure you've heard even some of the more recent events going on in area eleven. As of late the situation is...volatile at best." Lelouch sat at the other side of the table, Suzaku and Kaguya silently supporting him. "The Viceroy attempted to confront the Black Knights and ended up in total failure. As of right now, my own personal militia is all that's keeping the area together. That being said, the Britannian homeland has chosen to remedy the situation as soon as possible."

He leaned forward, adopting a serious expression. "In three weeks, Cornelia will be arriving in Area Eleven with one directive: to Eliminate Zero and his Black Knights."

"I see, so the chief general will be leaving the Middle East war front." Marahaja spoke thoughtfully. Lelouch could easily imagine what he was thinking, and moved to stoke that line of thought.

"whatever she may think, the task Cornelia has been given will be far from easy. It could be months before she is successful, if she even is at all. What's more, she won't be able to leave. Doing so very well may cause the collapse of Britannian hold over the island, and with it, Britannia's primary source of Sakuradite. That is an outcome they cannot afford. In other words, Cornelia will have no other choice but to remain until the task is done. For you however, this means only one thing: that Britannia will be unable to conduct any sort of large scale invasion for the foreseeable future." Taking a pause, he came to his punchline. "There will be no better time for you to declare your independence from the Chinese Federation."

The aged governor for his part, looked expectantly surprised. "I beg your pardon. You suggest we what?" He asked incredulously.

With a knowing smirk, Lelouch continued. "It's one of the reasons I came to you so long ago. I understand your situation very well, and I understand why you were willing to accept producing my weapons. More to the point, I also know just how many of those weapons never actually made it to the federation."

The room fell into an uneasy silence, the Indian leader watching him with a conflicted gaze. "Yes, it is true that we have plotted our independence, for a long time now. We have stockpiled weapons and supplies for close to a decade, waiting for the right time to strike. Your service to us has proved to be invaluable in our plans." Maharaja explained. "However, we were not planning to rebel for years now. We want to be absolutely sure we have enough power to not only overthrow the Federation, but keep them out afterward. The Marianne is just the weapon we need to accomplish that."

With a shake of his head, Lelouch gave a dramatic sigh. "You know better than anyone that the Glasgow became as irrelevant as the panzer tank the moment the Marianne was introduced. And that will happen again in the near future. So long as man wages war, they will always strive to possess the bigger stick. Soon enough, you'll find you've been collecting twigs."

"So you think we should act now then." He surmised with a frown. "Perhaps you are correct, but even then there is another more important question. Just why are you suggesting this? What do you stand to gain from essentially betraying your own country?"

Allen smirked at his question, offering a shrug. "I thought it was quite obvious, I'm not exactly the most loyal son of Britannia, if my business model is anything to go by. But truthfully it's far more than simple money before country. Being completely honest, I despise Britannia."

He let that sit in the air a moment, earning its proper reaction. "It might seem hypocritical, or in the least nonsensical that someone like me would hate Britannia for its nature when I am one of the few who benefit from it; but I truly hate everything it stands for. Social Darwinism it's called. In reality it's nothing more than primitive barbarism. Utter proof that humanity is no better than the animals they claim to have evolved beyond. A complete contradiction of its own nature, and it isn't just Britannia. Monarchy, socialism, democracy; whatever the name the results are the same. The select few who stand above the rest below. Your people have suffered from this archaic way of life for far too long, and so has the rest of the world. There isn't a place on this earth where people can live and truly be called equal. Not equal in their birth, but equal in their standing. That has to change. And that is why I created the Black Knights to do it."

The reveal evoked a satisfactory reaction for Lelouch, as the governor looked at him with a stupified stare. "You...you created the Black Knights? That's impossible."

"Why else does Zero wear a mask? Japanese are proud people, in truth it should be obvious Zero is not actually one of them. Of course that's not really something anyone really thinks of."

"But why? You honestly mean to say you created a terrorist organization to combat Britannia itself? For what purpose would someone like you do that?" He asked disbelievingly.

"To avenge what I have lost. And build a world where they would have lived peacefully." Lelouch explained truthfully. "It Is because of Britannia that my family is gone, because of their ideals they were killed. I want to make sure that never happens again." It was no secret that Allen wasn't Ruben's real son, but nobody has any clue what his life might have been like before then.

"And how would you do that? You must have some kind plan for the future that goes beyond just Area Eleven."

"That's why I've come to you, you play to crucial role in all this." Lelouch explained, offering him a position of power or prestige went a long way. "Cornelia has no idea what she is getting herself into. In only a matter of time I will completely destroy everything she could possibly bring to face me. Which is why you must fight China now, to prevent them from attempting an assault of their own. Between my forces and your own we can easily overtake the Chinese Federation, claiming a third of this world for a free people. But it won't stop there. We will march on into Euro Britannia, during which my allies in the EU will provide support from the other side of the attack. The more we take back the more our allies will grow. All around the globe there are people willing to join our cause to liberate everyone from the tyranny of all nations, not just Britannia. For too long this world has been a pyramid with the emperor at its top. But should you flip it on its head, it gets crushed by its own weight."

Maharaja held a deep frown, appearing in serious thought. To him, this chance would mean both an accomplishment of his own desires and the possibility for something more. "You truly believe you can take on not only Britannia but the rest of the world as well?"

"Britannia proved well enough seven years ago just what the knightmare was capable of. I've spent years perfecting that weapon, building machines the empire couldn't hope to compete with." And that much was completely accurate, he knew there was little Britannia could do against frames such as the Lancelot or Guren. They may be prototypes in need of ace pilots, but their power was impossible to match.

"This is a great deal you're asking of us. To take on the entire Federation alone." The Indian governor said with a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps if you could defeat Cornelia first, both proving your ability and providing support to face China. What you want is hard to accept without proof you can pull it off."

Lelouch shook his head, frowning in response. "As I said before, once their discover Cornelia is not immediately able pacify the area, the federation will attempt to take some of it for themselves. Fighting two superpowers at once is a dangerous way to begin a war."

"I'm afraid the risks are too great without reassurance that we aren't throwing away our only chance at liberty. Though your aspirations are noble, there's far too much at stake."

There was a long silence as Allen held an expressionless face. It was impossible for the seasoned politician to glean even a little of what the young man was thinking. "So then...you won't assist me?" It was asked plainly, almost innocently at face value. But there was a well hidden threatening tone just underneath.

With a hard shake of his head, Maharaja responded. "At this time there is too many risks. We can certainly discuss this should you show you are capable of beating Cornelia. We would gladly contribute at that point, but not before."

"and I won't be able to persuade you otherwise?" The Britannian asked in the same cold tone.

"No, I'm quite certain." He confirmed.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, giving an irritated sigh. "That's rather unfortunate."

With a simple snap of his fingers the entire situation changed in the blink of an eye. Half a dozen soldiers in black armor swarmed into the room, training weapons on the unarmed men in front of him.

"What's going on here, what is the meaning of this?!" Maharaja demanded of the Britannian.

Without a single change in his expression, he explained. "You see, it is very important that you provide a distraction for Cornelia for me for a few months. And I already went and told her you were willing to play for her."

"You...you did what? Are you telling me all that was a lie?!" the man shouted angrily, despite the many guns pointed at his head.

"Actually, believe it or not most of what I told you was completely true." Lelouch admitted with a casual shrug. "I created the Black Knights for the sole purpose of bringing down Britannia. And creating a new order in place of it's archaic ideology. This much I promise you: I couldn't hate the emperor more than I do, the same goes for the nation he has created. However, as things are now, Cornelia is what stands between me and that goal. I require something to delay her long enough to complete my preparations for her arrival, and I can't have her coming before that. The unfortunate truth is that it will either be my forces to suffer for this upset, or someone else. Clearly you can see the logic I made in my decision."

"Indeed, truly thought out like any Britannian would." The older man sneered.

"It's not like it will be any different for your people this way. Thanks to the treatment of the High Eunuchs it will simply be trading out one tyrant for another. In fact, I believe the economy brought about by a Britannian settlement would actually improve living conditions here; as unappealing as it sounds." He explained. India was a highly populated area, with little wealth preserved in the nation itself. "One day, when I achieve my goals, your nation will be returned to you free of any oppressor. The only question now, is whether it will be given to you, or your successor."

"You can threaten me all you like, the fact remains you can't have your little war without our cooperation." Maharaja countered. "As much as she may wish to, Cornelia wouldn't dare invade us so long as we are part of the Chinese Federation."

"That's true, I admit. However, I don't actually need you. You merely present an easier method. Shall I tell you just how I'll take your country for myself?" Lelouch asked with a smug grin. He was rather enjoying this outcome.

"You won't be able to convince our people to rebel without us leading them. I can't see you having any other option." The other man replied confidently.

"I wonder what the Eunuchs would do if someone told them you were about to cut ties with them. I'd imagine they would attempt to quell the threat as quickly as possible wouldn't they? At which point a full scale war between the federation and the military you will be abandoning will be the perfect excuse for the chief general. By the time the dust settles there wouldn't be anyone left alive who can correct that mistake."

"You son of a bitch." He resorted to insults, knowing he had been beaten.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes into a hateful glare. "I'd advise you to not insult my mother. Do it again, I'll make the choice for you."

The governor allowed himself a victorious smirk, tempting him to just end the man anyway. "So then, should you do as I say, I will ensure you are seen restored to power when the time comes. Otherwise, our long and prosperous relationship will have to come to a regretful close."

"I should have never agreed to help you."

"We're well past that now."

With one last defiant glare, the governor of India stood firmly and replied. "I refuse to allow you to to as you please with my people."

"So be it."

A single bullet felled the man, his body falling to the ground before the rest of his entourage.

"So then," he addressed the rest of the room. "How many of you agree with his sentiment?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So you needed to use force then. I see."

Ruben summarized the report Lelouch gave him on the result of his meeting. "I suppose this means we should begin evacuating our factories over there immediately."

"I can't guarantee anything will be safe without our direct influence over the Indian military. I plan to use Zero to usurp some measure of control out of the chaos that will insue. But I won't be able to protect our assets that way." Lelouch replied, holding the conversation from the office he commandeered from the now retired governor.

"We already began making some preparations for transfer, but time is limited. Realistically, we can only recover half the material over there."

"Prioritize raw Sakuradite and fully outfitted Mariannes, then work your way down from there. I want to leave behind some knightmares in order to prolong the war. As they are now, India stands little chance of surviving two superpowers crushing them from both sides longer than the time it takes to sweep to the capitol. Oh, and isn't the Fukushū located here as well?"

"It is actually, while we were testing miss Einstein's theory in the frame. But now that we have the Viceroy on our side, there won't be any issues in continuing the tests in Area Eleven." Ruben answered.

"That's what I was thinking as well. Have it moved to the primary testing facility in Narita. At least until there isn't any issues with the power source. I'd like to have it complete before Cornelia arrives, you would have about three to four months I would guess."

"That shouldn't be an issue. We'll make sure it's ready." He confirmed.

"Good, that's really all that concerns me at the moment, the rest is rather inconsequential." Lelouch replied. "I believe I'll be heading to China now to see if I can't get them to be more cooperative than our friends here were."

"Right, and...one other thing though." The older man added hesitantly. "What do you want to do with your...other project?"

"We'll have to move that as well." Lelouch answered, understanding his reluctance. "Privately, involve as little personal as possible. Anyone who doesn't already know about it, should be removed."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kaguya was beginning to feel like she couldn't understand what was going on in Lelouch's head anymore. Not to say she always knew what he was thinking, but in the least she could usually guess what he was planning. She always knew he was ruthless, that in its own way was one of his admirable traits. He wouldn't let anything stop him, and would do anything he deemed necessary to achieve his goal. But after he chose to spare Clovis, she began to wonder if perhaps he was starting to change. If maybe he was finally letting go of all the hatred he felt. Maybe she was just reading all this wrong, but she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of sadness at realizing he was still eagerly willing to betray a man he worked with for over six years now. More so, millions of innocent people. Even if he could justify it any which way, it didn't change the reality of the decision. She always found herself worrying over him, it scared her to think of what he might decide to do next. That she would be unable to stop him. Already, they were on their way to China to ensure his war began in earnest.

"Is something the matter Kaguya?" Suzaku watched her from his seat next to her. She must have been displaying her worries quite plainly for him to be able to see them.

"Does this not bother you? What we're doing here?" She asked, gesturing wide to nothing in particular.

"No, not really. Why should it?" He replied.

"I mean, we are throwing away an entire country just for the benefit of a few months. Don't you think there might be something wrong with that?" She expanded, holding a deep frown.

"Only a shortsighted fool worries whether what they're doing is right or wrong. All history cares about is the results you obtain. No one gives a damn how you got them in the end." Suzaku replied, giving a surprisingly eloquent answer.

"Okay, even if that's true, his can you not worry about what this might do to Lelouch?" She tried a different approach instead.

"You think something like that could affect him? He's stronger than that, stronger than anyone. He knows just how much he has to sacrifice to build a new world. How many bodies need to lay the foundation for a better future. I trust him more than anyone, both to do what is necessary, and what is best for our goal. The destruction of Britannia must come first, you know that."

"Of course I do. At least I know Lelouch won't be satisfied with anything else." She agreed.

With a small smirk,the Japanese boy shook his head. "And you know he won't ever change his mind."

She let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, I know that all too well. I just wish he would stop and think this through. I mean, from a different perspective."

"I'm sure he's thought it through quite a bit, wouldn't you think?"

"Yeah, I'd imagine." Thought of just what each body would pay for, right down to the last calculated life. Yes, she always knew he tried to cast aside his humanity. But still she saw it cling to him. And somehow, she knew that if he rejected it for too long, there would be no going back. And she couldn't imagine a world led by a man who no longer had a heart to feel what it meant to be human.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **The Avalon; 2017 ATB**

"I see, this is most pleasing news."

Schneizel nodded at the predicted response, watching the man in the monitor before him display an emotion other than annoyance. "Shall I order Cornelia to prepare for a campaign then?" He asked the emperor.

"Yes, you shall. It is necessary that you wait until the proper moment, however, preparations must be made for the invasion immediately." His father answered.

"And what of Area Eleven?"

"If Lord Ashford claims he can protect the settlement, let him. Should it be required, I will send a knight of the round to assist for the time being." The old man replied, waving off the inquiry.

"I see, I'll be sure to relay that as well." The prime minister said. "Also, the matter with Lord Oswald-"

"Do with it as you see fit." The emperor cut in. "I have no patience for such matters."

Yet again, a predictable response. "Very well."

"Is there anything else you wish to report?"

He shook his head. "No, your majesty."

"Then you are dismissed." Without even waiting for a reply, the transmission cut off leaving him in silence.

He narrowed his gaze into a glare. That went exactly as he expected it to. To think the emperor of Britannia would not see to the succession of the oldest supporting family of the royal line. But then again, that was to be expected of his majesty.

The emperor no longer cared about his empire anymore after all.

The only reports he wished to hear of were those of successful or potential invasions. Nothing more. Any and all other matters were of little consequence. He had no idea the empire was beginning to tear apart at its seams. That, or he did not care. It was hard to tell. One thing he did know, was something had to be done, he had to save his country before it fell into ruin.

He looked once more at the entirety of the information on Allen Ashford. It was next to nothing. From what he knew, the boy was adopted, an orphan the old man Ruben picked up out of pity or perhaps guilt. His first appearance was the announcement of the Marianne, and almost nothing since before then. There were rumors though that he had taken part in several of Ashford's foreign deals several years earlier, but nothing concrete. But what Schneizel wanted to know wasn't really where he came from but where he wanted to go. The boy was in an extremely powerful position, and clearly was both eager and willing to demonstrate it. But what exactly was he after? What were Allen Ashford's ambition? He clearly wasn't the most patriotic, his international dealings made that rather obvious. But he wasn't exactly in it for the business either. Naming the Marianne after the commoner empress wasn't the best idea among the company's top buyer.

So then what was it? He had to admit, he was greatly intrigued. He had a few vague ideas, some of which were more preposterous than others. But one thing he did know, was that Allen Ashford wanted to be in a position of power. And to Schneizel, that meant one of two things. He would have to be placed firmly in his own pocket, or he would have to be eliminated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **And finally, I have returned! I'm not kidding when I say I spent more than a couple months stuck writing the goddamned India scene. I just couldn't get through it. Worse still, is i had been conflicted on what to do there several chapters earlier as well. It just was a huge roadblock that took far too long to get over. But god am i happy to finally be done with it.**

 **I left some juicy foreshadowing all over the place for you. Have fun with that**.


End file.
